Fire In The Water
by loveandcontroversy
Summary: Begins at the start of HBP. Harry begins his 6th year on the edge. What happens when he finds comfort in a certain blonde? And what would happen when Voldemort's secret weapon finds new alligence. Ron/Hermione, Family Bellatrix/OC and Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1: A New Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my story - Fire In The Water. The story starts at the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince. **

**A few warnings before you start reading:**

**-There is going to be eventual character death.**

**-There is going to be an eventual male/male pairing.**

**-There might be some gore (torture, violence, death, etc.) **

**So if any of that bothers you, it's best not to continue. **

* * *

It was winter, and the snow was falling. The forest, though thick, was still covered in a heavy blanket of soft white snow. The trees were tall and staggered. The grass was tall, but still laid dormant under the snow. A frigid creek ran through the trees, emptying into a gorge in the center of the forest. Little shards and fragments of ice flowed through the water, pushing and crashing against the frozen dirt. Snowflakes fell down onto the already covered ground, deepening the blanket. Up the hills of the forest sat a group of mountains. The air was cold and dry, kicking the breath out of any brave soul who wanted to explore the forest. But not everyone heeded that warning.

A middle-aged man walked into the forest slowly, stepping over the tree roots and being careful to avoid ice. He was somewhat tall, with a gray beard and yellow eyes. He was dressed in heavy winter clothes, with sturdy black boots keeping him standing in the snowy environment.

A dead silence surrounded him as he trudged his way through the trees. Above him, a creature stalked him. It's black eyes focused it's gaze on him, keeping watch for an opening to attack. The man brought weapons with him, to be safe from predators. Even though most creatures were in hibernation, he was not certain if all predators were gone. He had brought a large, metal spear and two pistols with him. The creature in the trees eyed these weapons and moved up in the tree silently, keeping a distance between it and the man for right now. He was the prey, yes, but he was reinforced. The creature did not like resilience in her food, even though it did enjoy a good fight.

The man reached the gorge with a smile on his face and ran down to the water. He pulled out his camera and took seven pictures.

"There," he said. "That should do." He turned around to walk out of the forest from the way that he came. The creature snickered and jumped down from the tree. The man spun around to see a woman. She was beautiful, with pale skin and long, unmanageable black hair. He eyed her body, like a hungry animal. She cackled and he looked up to her face. Her eyes were a deep black, the color of nothing, the color of death.

"Well good afternoon, ma'am." he said.

"Hello," she said. "It's a good day for a stroll, isn't it?" She walked toward him, twirling her hand around.

"Yes," he replied. "It is." He bowed to her and she kicked him in the face. He fell backward, falling into the water. He went to stand up but she pointed a wooden stick like instrument at him. It was a wand, but he did not know that. She cackled again and flicked her wand, causing the water to freeze completely. His limbs were held down by ice. He gulped and looked up at her.

"What are you?" he stumbed to ask.

"Oh, you know," she said, twirling her wand around. "I'm just a nice lady who's going to save you!"

"Save me from what?" he asked with fear in his voice. She laughed maniacally and pointed her wand at the man.

"Silly Muggle," she said loudly. "It's not the what, but the who!" He struggled to escape, but failed.

"Who, then?" he asked fearfully. This woman scared him, and she was like something that he had never seen before. She came closer and touched his nose with her wand.

"Me!" she screamed, running back a few feet. She turned around, her hair blowing in the wind. She smiled a devilish smile, showing her slowly deteriorating teeth. She pulled back her wand and cackled one last time.

"Avada Kedavra." she whispered as she flicked her wand, sending a little stream of green light into him. He died right there. She followed the curse with a silent _Reducto_, causing him to explode into little pieces. She still kept her evil smile as she ran from the gorge, laughing like a maniac. She tripped over a tree branch and fell in front of a pair of dark shoes. She looked up to see none other than Narcissa Malfoy, her sister, rolling her eyes.

"You always did love to kill Muggles, Bella," she said. "But I had no idea that you'd do it for sport." She was obviously immensely surprised that her sister could keep on killing muggles without haste or guilt. Then again, Bellatrix had always been mad, even as a child. Before they could continue their conversation, they were shot into the sky in a foam of black smoke.

The found themselves in the middle of the dining room in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa's home. In front of them sat a large group of people, dressed in all black. At the head of the table, smiling at their arrival, was the Dark Lord himself – Lord Voldemort.

"You summoned us, my lord?" Bellatrix asked. The Dark Lord stood onto his feet and motioned for the girls to come join them at the table. The two sisters took their places at the table. They sat opposite of each other, the only two seats left. The Dark Lord returned to his seat and looked out into the group of young followers at his command. Bellatrix looked at them all, scanning their faces. She recognized them all. All of them except for one. He sat directly to the left of The Dark Lord, his head down, his semi-long black hair falling across his red eyes. He kept this position, up until The Dark Lord started to speak.

"Friends," he said in his soft, snake-like voice. "I have gathered you here tonight to inform you of a very fun task that I have in store for someone in this room." He stood up from his seat and everyone looked up to him, awaiting instruction. "You all know that this is the year that Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "He is no longer our only target," The room erupted in shocked murmurs between people, curious of what their master meant. The Dark Lord shot a white light in the air, commanding silence. "As many of you know, we have a guest with us tonight." He said, gesturing to the boy to his left. The boy stood up, and gave Bellatrix a wave. She narrowed her eyes at him and clutched her wand. The Dark Lord put his hand on the boy's shoulder, shocking the entire room. Their lord would never touch any of them, for they did not deserve it. They were not worthy.

"Friends," he said. "This is Taya." The Death Eaters all bowed, except for Bellatrix, who was frozen in place. She had no idea why the Dark Lord would dare touch someone like that. He had never touched her, and she had been loyal to him for longer than that child has been living. She was livid with rage, but stone cold with pain. Her master spoke again, this time in a calm, fatherly manner.

"I found him, killing on the streets of London," he explained. "He was fantastic, and was powerful despite his age. He showed ferocity, but he kept his composure all the while. I took him under my wing and have been training him since our failure at the Ministry." The Dark Lord pulled his student back toward an open space and released him graciously. "Would one of you care to partake in this demonstration? Do not be afraid, my friends. He will not kill any of you." Taya nodded and watched as everyone stayed put. Almost everyone.

"I will, my lord." Bellatrix said as she walked over to her master.  
"Good, Bellatrix," he said. "You will be a fantastic match for him." He clapped his hands and Bellatrix took her place across from her master's pupil. She pulled out her wand and awaited her opponent to follow suit. He moved into a stance, holding his hands out fluidly, awaiting her move. She cocked her head for a moment, then looked to her master.

"My lord," she asked. "Why is he not preparing?" She was genuinely confused, something that was a rarity of sorts for the witch.

"He is prepared," The Dark Lord replied. "He is waiting for you to start." Now, she was actually dumbfounded. He did not pull out a wand.

"I in no way wish to offend you, my lord," she said. "But how can I duel him if he does not have a wand?" Her master laughed. His laugh was dark and sinister, yet somewhat reassuring in a way.

"Bella," he explained. "You will understand once you begin. Have faith in me." He sat down in his chair and smiled his evil smile. Bellatrix still sat, confused at how she was supposed to duel an opponent fairly without a wand. In a normal case, she would have killed him by now. But due to the fact that he was the Dark Lord's student, she was hesitant on harming him.

"But master-" she was interrupted by Taya, who was crossing his arms and tapping his foot with impatience.

"Can we start now?" he asked. "I'm bored out of my bloody mind." Bellatrix hissed and turned to face him. She gripped her wand and aimed at the boy. If he wanted to play, fine. They would play. She thrust her arm forward, sending a silent _Stupify _his way. He just stood there, smiling at the oncoming attack. Just as the spell came close to his hand, a shield was cast in front of him. Bellatrix looked all over the room, looking for whoever created the shield. Then, it happened.

Taya came at her, charging. Bellatrix moved to defend herself, but she was blown back by a blue pulse of light. She looked up, and snarled. She charged at him, sending non-verbal curses and hexes his way. He avoided each one, jumping and leaping around the room like a gymnast. Taya stopped in front of Bellatrix, and took hold of her wand. He threw it to the side and pushed a wave of light at her. Bellatrix was dumbfounded. He was casting spells – without a wand and without an incantation. He clenched his hand, summoning the Cruciatus Curse. Bellatrix's body twitched in pain, but she did not scream. She would not dare show weakness.

The other Death Eaters watched in awe as the woman that they presumed to be the most powerful witch of the group was taken down by a boy nearly half her age without using a wand or saying a spell. The Dark Lord clapped his hands again, signaling the end of the duel. Taya released the tortured Bellatrix from his grip and allowed her to walk free. She scrambled to her feet and walked over to her seat. Once she and Taya had sat down, their master began to speak again.

"That is just a taste of what this boy can do," he explained. "He is our secret to killing Harry Potter. He is our secret to victory." Bellatrix did not want to speak, but her gut pushed her to.

"I've got to admit," she said."This kid's got talent. But how is he the way to the Potter boy?" Taya sprung to his feet.

"Because, sweetheart," he said. "I don't have to have a wand on me. He can't see me as a threat. And with the plan, we won't have an issue." Bellatrix thrust her wand out. Taya disarmed her without a second thought. Her eyes were wide with anger. She turned to her master and tried to smile.

"My lord," she asked. "May I be involved in this plan? I want to kill the boy."  
"I must be the one to kill the boy," the Dark Lord responded. "But you are involved, Bella. You are actually one of my top priorities." A smile grew on the witch's lips.

"I'm listening." she said. She opened her ears to her master's voice, and listened to him as he described the plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second chapter, here we go. It's a short one, but rest assured, there are plently long ones to come as well as shorter ones too. **

**Character-wise: If anyone is confused, here's how the first chapter went. Bellatrix is a ruthless killer (no surprise), and Narcissa gets wind of it. They get called by Voldemort, who shows him his new plan for domination - Taya. **

**And here's where things are maybe confusing. Yes, Taya is a boy. He is capable of doing strictly wandless magic without incantations at will - something extremely rare. Voldemort is feasting on this and training him. That's about it. Oh, and Taya and Bellatrix get off on the wrong foot. But that's about it for the first chapter. **

**WARNING: ATTEMPTED CHARACTER SUICIDE. Nobody dies, but it's attempted. **

* * *

Harry walked into the castle with some haste. He had no clue why, but this time around, he had some lingering emotions. _Maybe it's the loss of Sirius. _He had to agree with his mind partially. He had not been the same since the all out war in the department of mysteries. Since Bellatrix Lestrange took his only living family member away from him. He hated her. He really did. He wanted her dead. He wanted to kill her. _You could have done it._ He knew it to be true. He had hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. He had her in his grip. He could have easily spoke the incantation. _Avada Kedavra._ The curse repeated on and on again in his head. He had heard those words all of his magical lifetime. It was the curse that killed Sirius. It was the curse that killed Cedric. It was the curse that almost killed him. It was the curse that made him an orphan. And it was all because of one man – Voldemort.

He knew he was the only one to speak the name fully, other than Dumbledore, of course, but Dumbledore was not afraid of Voldemort – Harry was. He almost died at the hands of that maniac. He almost had the chance to be with his friends forever. _He could have been your savior, that night in the graveyard. You could have been with your parents. Forever. _Though he knew them to be bad thoughts, he still kept them in mind as he thought over the past months. His parents and the rest of his family were dead. Well, except for the Dursley's, but they do not count, they never would to him. Harry walked up the staircases and into the Great Hall. He sat down next to his friends and took a sip of pumpkin juice. He looked around the room at all of the first years, coming to their houses. He saw the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws, and last, but not least, he feasted his eyes on Slytherin house – and Draco Malfoy. His gray eyes stabbed into Harry's green ones. _You want to kill him. _He knew it to be true. Draco had caused him nothing but pain, and nonstop hate for most of his days at Hogwarts. He wouldn't openly say it, but Draco ruined his life.

Catching his gaze, Draco stared back at Harry. There was something in his gray eyes that was off. He could not explain it, but he felt it. He felt a stinging, but numb feeling in his chest and his scar started to burn. _Kill. Kill. Harry. Kill._He knew the voice in his head was telling him to do the wrong thing, but he couldn't help it. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked further and further until he reached the lavatory. It was dark in there, dark and blissfully calm. Harry walked over to the sink and turned on the water. He washed his face for a brief moment and looked back up. His reflection was no longer his own. He was staring into the deep, red eyes of Lord Voldemort. _Kill. Kill. Kill._ He punched the mirror, causing the glass to shatter, cutting his hand – deep.

He ran into the stall and sat on the toilet. He started to pull out the glass shards and one by one, they summoned more and more blood. He sat for a minute and embraced the smell, the touch, the feel of bleeding. He put his hand up to his mouth and tasted the blood coming from his wound. It was invigorating. A surge of adrenaline shot through his mind, and he caught himself punching the wall of the castle, stone and all, bringing more blood out of his hand. The rush of the adrenaline pumping through his system created a thrill that opened his mind to anything – and everything. He felt a stinging pain kick his mind and red eyes invade his thoughts. _I'm here. Harry.. Harry.. Be with them. Be with your family. _Harry looked down at the pool of blood in front of him. His hands were draining and his face was covered in his blood. He looked at the mirror in front of him. He visualized his mother standing there, calm, collected and holding her arms out to him. He ran to her, head first into the mirror. Harry fell back onto the stone floor, bleeding out. Finally at peace.

His eyes opened to see the bright light of the sun shining through his window. He smiled at the light only for it to be blocked out by a face. It was a woman's face, kind, sweet and loving.

"Mom?" he asked the face. His vision grew clearer and clearer until he realized he was staring into the face of his friend, Hermione Granger. She had obviously been crying. She touched his face, trying to keep the tears to a minimum, but miserably failing. She had the face of a mother, who was losing her child. She reminded him of his mother, his dead mother. _You fool. You could have had everything!_ Harry tossed in his gurney, trying to grab his head. He wanted the voices to stop. He wanted everything to be over with. _That mudblood is crying because you're alive, Harry. She doesn't love you._ Harry fought back furiously, kicking and screaming.

"Hold on, Harry," Hermione said as they wheeled him into the infirmary. "It's going to be alright, okay. Don't leave us." Harry smiled at her, as much as he could manage. His eyes felt heavy as the lights got brighter. A group of healers surrounded his bed, caring back and forth for him. He felt horrible for putting everyone through this. Why couldn't he have just died when Voldemort came for him, all of those years ago? His eyes grew heavier and heavier until they just shut. Hermione screamed and pounded on his chest, trying to wake him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was begging for him to awaken. He was her best friend. She trusted him with everything. Dumbledore walked in the room from behind Hermione, holding her in his arms as he walked her to the exit. She walked directly outside of the infirmary to find Ron, clutching his hands together, trying not to cry. Hermione sat on the chair next to him, holding onto him for dear life.

Six Hours Later

A healer came from the infirmary to where Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore sat. Along with them came Neville, Luna, Fred and George Weasley, as well as Ginny Weasley. In the corner, Draco Malfoy stood, looking at the ground, tears formed in his gray eyes. She walked up to Hermione and took her hand as she knelt to the floor. Hermione looked at her with dead, bloodshot eyes.

"We got to him just in time, dear," she said with a smile. "Mr. Potter will be just fine." Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Ron followed, as did Ginny. Draco followed as well, but the rest stayed outside. The healer followed from behind, pushing to the front of the bed. Laying there, Harry was fast asleep, at rest without being at rest. Draco's eyes pooled into larger tears and a smile crept on his face.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said under his breath. "Thank Merlin that he's okay." Hermione caught the end of it and spun around, tears welled in her eyes. She looked as if she could kill. Her wand was in her hand.

"What in the name of bloody hell do you think you are doing here, Malfoy?" she asked harshly. "Come to see your enemy go down by his own hand? You and your master can finally win the war now." Draco was about to speak when she cut him off. "Get out of here," she screamed. "Get out!" Her voice carried throughout the room. He had no doubt that it carried throughout the whole castle. He turned around and ran from the room. Hermione returned to Harry's bedside. She stroked a piece of hair into place and watched the healer cast spells to heal the wounds. They had finally managed to stop the bleeding and have been giving him blood replenishing potions, but it still was not enough. They had to put him into a deep sleep to actually operate on him.

Ginny walked to Harry's bedside, standing beside Hermione. She kissed his cheek, and Harry stirred a little. A smile grew on their faces, but he went back to his sleep. The healer escorted many of them out to give him some rest, but Hermione stayed. She would not abandon her friend. She would never abandon Harry.

One day later

Harry's dreams had become nightmares quite easily. Without a stable mind to keep Voldemort out, it was basically an all you can eat buffet for Voldemort's picking. He tossed and turned, he even screamed in his sleep. He had not awoken yet, but Hermione had still stayed. It was midnight when the nurse came in to check on her.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked. Hermione nodded and the nurse left the room. A tear started to fall down her cheek as she touched his hand,

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do it? I know you lost Sirius and you faced Voldemort for the fiftieth time this year, but why did you choose this path?" She rested her head on his stomach. "You have us worried sick, Harry. Not just me," she continued. "It's Ron, too. And Fred and George. Don't forget Ginny and Luna and Neville and all of your other friends. Even Malfoy came to see how you were." She laughed a little at the bittersweet moment, but only for that moment. Her smile went back to a frown. "People care about you, Harry. It doesn't matter who leaves, because they're always in your heart. Sirius told you that, remember?" She started to cry and looked up to his sleeping face. "If you wake up, it will be a miracle, and I can't wait until that happens. We love you, Harry. I am going to the bathroom, but when I get back, I'm going to stay another night – I promise." she said smiling as she left the room.

It was not even a minute before another figure came walking to his bedside. The blonde hair and gray eyes made him hard to miss. It was Draco Malfoy, coming for a visit. He sat down where Hermione sat and looked at the sleeping Harry Potter.

"This isn't easy, Potter." he said. "You know, being a Malfoy. I wish I didn't have this family. I wish things were different. I wish-" he looked around to see if anyone was standing around before continuing. "I wish you had gotten to see who I really am inside. Maybe then we could have been friends. Maybe then we could have been-" he was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching. He hid behind a curtain and looked through a hole. Hermione had returned and she was looking around the room. He mentally kicked himself as he looked for a way out. The only way out was through the main entrance, and to get through there, he would have to pass through the sights of Hermione. He found a spot on a nearby bed to lay on for a while. He needed rest. He needed to ponder these long harbored thoughts. He fell into a deep sleep as he closed his eyes. He fell into his first dream about Harry Potter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was Chapter Two: Demons. Here's my explanation of Harry's suicide attempt. Sirius' death was very hard for Harry to take. He was Harry's last family member alive and Bellatrix took that from him. His weakness allows Voldemort in. He terrorizes Harry, and makes him think that he needs to die to be with his family. Harry falls for this and attempts to kill himself. Luckily, he is found and taken to the infirmary. **

**As for the people there, I didn't want to send that huge of a crowd in on Harry's sleeping body, but those four seemed appropriate. And we get our first taste of Hermione/Draco hatefest that has much much more to develop. Obviously with all that has happened in the past, and what happened at the Department of Mysteries with Draco's father, Hermione has a deep hatred for Draco. She lashes out in a very loud way, something we're not used to her doing. **

**Then, we see our first taste of the Drarry (Draco/Harry). The idea is that Draco has hated Harry for so long, but it was because of his family's hate for Harry that spawned his own. Draco likes Harry. That much is proven. He's confused about it, but that's the truth and he knows it. Whether Harry feels the same way, we'll have to wait and see :)**

**Review? Please do!**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Author's Note: This is Chapter Three: Answers. For many of you already speculating, Harry is not the character death, I promise. **

**This chapter is another small one, but the next chapter is going to be a bigger one. **

* * *

The sun rose into the sky, illuminating the castle. Draco's eyes snapped open at the sunlight. They opened to see Hermione, sitting next to him. He tried to move, but he was strapped down to the bed. His mind wandered to Harry, and how he was. Draco remembered his dream and how splendidly blissful it was. He remembered Harry's eyes staring into his own. It was brilliant.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. There was a hint of fear in his voice. The Granger girl had been on edge since Harry's suicide attempt. She had skipped all of her classes and wanted nothing but to kill. He could see it in her eyes. The eyes that were locked on him. He squirmed in the bed as she sat up, pointing her wand at him.

"You were scrambling in your sleep. Now tell me, why are you here?" she asked sweetly, in almost a Bellatrix Lestrange way. He knew that she wanted to spill his blood all over the floor, but she held back briefly. She was not a killer by any means necessary. She loved people, she always had. She pointed her wand closer as her voice grew harsher. "Why. Are. You. Here?" With every word she pointed her wand closer and closer to his face. He had a genuine look of fear in his eyes. She laughed at this, and socked him in the cheek.

"Are we going for that again, seriously?" he asked her, faking an unimpressed voice. Hermione came closer and rested the tip of her wand against is throat. The end started to glow as she pushed in a little.

"I want answers, Draco," she said in her sweet voice again. "Why are you here?" He gulped as he stared into the eyes of a furious woman. He could see the pain that lurked beneath the terrorizing persona that she was putting on. She just wanted her friend to be okay, and she thought that he would hurt her friend. She thought that he would hurt Harry. He could not possibly do that now, due to last night's dream – and the feelings that he had been experiencing lately. He came to a realization. Maybe if he told her how he had been feeling about what happened, she might listen.

"I'll tell you if you untie me." he said to her, finally putting up the courage to speak. She gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh come off it," he replied to her look. He spoke in an almost Dumbledore like fashion. "I solemnly swear to not harm anyone in this room." She was still unsure, but released his bindings. He sat up and she kept her wand aimed at his heart. She knew the Killing Curse, but she wanted to send a wave of _Crucio_ sending through his veins.

"Now, talk." she said. He took a deep breath and put his legs over the side of the bed, sitting on it like a chair.

"Come, sit next to me," he said. "This won't be easy to talk about, but you're his friend, so I want you to understand." She sat next to him, but kept her wand at the ready. Draco rolled his eyes. "Put it away, Granger," he said. "I'm not going to harm you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." she retorted, looking in the direction of Harry's bed. She still thought that he was going to hurt Harry. He shook his head and began to speak.

"I'm not going to hurt him," he said. "That's the last thing I want." Hermione fell into laughter almost immediately.

"You've got to be kidding me," she laughed. "You seriously want me to believe that the son of a Death Eater doesn't want the famous 'Harry Potter' on a platter for your precious little Voldemor.t." She shuddered at the name, as did Draco. He put a hand on hers. She wanted to pull away, but sat to play whatever game that she thought he was playing.

"I always thought that my father was right, about Harry, about the muggles, about muggle-borns, and even about.." he shuddered. 'him. But recently, I have seen the destruction that my father and his fellow Death Eaters cause. I see what you all see. And there's something that really has put it into perspective and I really just want out. I want to be on your side with you, Weasely, and.." he paused to keep his composure. "Harry." The name fell off of his tongue like sweet candy. He would never admit it yet, but he loved saying that name. It gave him a weird feeling inside. Hermione spotted his blushing and blushed herself. She could tell that the boy was sincere, but could not dare trust him yet. He had done too much to them in the past. She pondered the thought of hanging out with Draco. It was strange to her, but not something completely out of the question.

"Keep talking," Hermione responded to him. "What changed your mind?" Draco seemed unsurprised by this question, but still felt unhinged.

"The Dark Lord-" he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Voldemort," she interrupted. "Fear of a name only feeds fear of the thing itself. His name is Voldemort." Draco nodded and continued.

"V-Voldemort has found himself a new hiding place," he explained. "And has found new followers." Hermione was not shocked by this by any means, but she still was curious.

"Where? Who?" she asked. Draco gulped and spoke on in scared and worried voice.

"He's at my home – Malfoy Manor," he shouted, being too loud by accident. "He's at my house with my parents and all of his followers. Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, the whole lot. Even Taya." The last one was a new name for Hermione.

"Who's Taya?" she questioned him. Draco shuddered and looked to his feet.

"A horrible person," he explained. "The Dark- Voldemort's student and for all intents and purposes, Bellatrix's doppelganger." Hermione's eyes widened and she clutched on Draco's hand.

"What makes her so dangerous?" she asked.

"It's a him." Draco corrected.

"Fine," Hermione responded, rolling her eyes. "What makes him so dangerous?" Draco took a deep breath and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. She was uncomfortable for a second, due to her past with Draco, but she pushed that aside and saw him for what he really was. He was once a terrible follower of his father, true, but now, he was a changed boy. Something changed him. She did not want to ask what it was, but she felt the need. Before she could ask, Draco spoke.

"He can do magic that none of us could even imagine,"he said. "He's absolutely lethal." Hermione comforted him, stroking his blonde locks. She felt like a big sister. Something Draco never had. Something Hermione never had. Many of her friends did not have older siblings. Well, except for Ron. He was pretty lucky at that. She looked down at the wounded Draco, confused of why he feared this boy.

"Well, so can many wizards," she stated. "What is so special about him?" Her voice was very quiet and motherly. She reminded Draco of his mother, a kind woman. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"He doesn't need a wand," he said. "He rarely uses one." Hermione's eyes widened larger than before. She had heard of wandless magic, but it was extremely difficult. She had attempted it once, but lost control almost immediately. To master it, and have unbelievable power on top of that was unheard of. She looked at Draco and smiled.

"You're not going back to that manor," she said. "You're staying over holiday with us." She knew Christmas was far away, but it would still give them the opportunity to learn more about each other. She also did not want Draco going home to that hellish wasteland. He would have to go home to Voldemort's evil gaze, and have to endure too much. Not to mention the way that he looked at Harry and how he reacted to saying his name. Something was up, she just did not know what yet.

"Thank you, Granger," he said. "You're one amazing woman."

"Thanks Draco," she smiled. " But you can call me Hermione. It's okay to use first names." She laughed. From the other end of the curtain, unbeknownst to them, Harry had awoken. He listened to their conversation. The idea of Draco intrigued him. There was something about Draco that made his thoughts go a little south, but back up again. It was a complicated subject. He was not gay, or was he? He had liked girls, but not sexually. There was Cho, but that never worked. Same with Ginny. He knew that she liked him, but he did not like her.

All of those thoughts did not matter, though. From the conversation that they were having, Draco liked Hermione. He could tell. He could be wrong, but what were the chances of something ever working out for the boy who lived.

* * *

**Author's Note: There we go, Chapter Three: Demons has concluded. This is going to be a longer story in it's own, so don't worry about chapter length. **

**This chapter was all Hermione and Draco. I needed a chapter in the beginning that had her put on the offensive at first, but see the change. Badass Hermione will return, though. I promise. **

**Although Draco wasn't mentioned in the first chapter, he did observe the duel between Bellatrix and Taya. Don't worry, their coming back soon. Ron hasn't had any major parts yet, but he will. I personally love Ron's character, so I will do my best to give him reasonable room. I just felt as Hermione is one of the biggest blockades that Draco has to go through to really get Harry to see his change. **

**In addition, HARRY'S AWAKE! I did not want to put him in a comatose state for too long, but a day seemed good enough. It gave Hermione some time and Draco enough space to weasel his way through to see Harry.**

**ALSO: DRARRY. Mutual feelings, but Harry has it all wrong about Draco & Hermione. Ooo this is going to be fun, isn't it?! Be prepared for your minds to be blown ladies and gents.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Awake**


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

**Author's Note: Here it is, the fourth chapter in Fire In The Water. This a heavy shipping chapter, so it's lovey dovey. **

**WARNING: Male/Male love-ish scene. It's not explicit in any way, but if that offends you, not a good idea to read it. **

* * *

Hermione and Draco talked for another hour before they finished their conversation. It ended with a hug and Draco being accepted into Dumbledore's Army, as well as their trio. She knew Ron would be hesitant, but he would come around eventually. At least she hoped so. Draco was overjoyed about his acceptance. His mind flocked to Harry, and what he would think of him being the new addition. Hermione walked around to check on Harry. She let out a scream. Draco's heart raced and broke at the same time. Was Harry alright? What happened? The answer to his question was answered as he followed Hermione, only to see Harry sitting up in his bed, eyes wide open. Hermione pulled him into a hug, but his eyes never left Draco's.

"Thank Merlin that you're alright," she screamed in happiness. "We were so worried!" Harry's eyes widened at the thought of Draco being worried about him. He watched the gray-eyed boy walk closer to him and sit on the other end of his bed.

"Yeah," he said. "We were." He smiled as he touched Harry's hand. Realizing that he may have pushed too far, he pulled his hand back quickly. Harry was taken back by the sudden display of affection, but did not mind. Draco saw this and smiled. Harry smiled back. The attention displayed between the two of them was overbearing and a little too much for Hermione. She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked over to the curtains.

"I'm going to give you two a chance to mull things over," she said shooting Draco a glance. They both nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Yell if you need me." She walked out of the infirmary and the two boys to their own devices. Draco smiled and looked down to his feet. Harry did the same.

"So..." Harry said. "You're one of us now." He mentally kicked himself. Why bring up that on first conversation? He felt so awkward and just stopped talking for a minute. Draco decided to break the silence.

"Look, Harry," he said. "I didn't ever intentionally mean to cause any of that pain that drove this to happen. I never ever meant to hurt you. I want you to trust me, because I trust you. I mean, you have no idea how sorry I am for what I did in the past." Draco started to cry as he stared into Harry's deep green eyes. They were not like the green that infused from the Killing Curse that they both were all too familiar with. They were almost like nature and trees, filled with life. They were bright, and beautifsul. In one second, as he stared into Harry's eyes, he saw his past and how much Harry had been on his mind. He saw how much he cared when he almost got killed by that rogue bludger in Second Year. He saw how scared he was when he heard Sirius Black was on the loose. He was scared for him, but he was scared for Harry, too. His mind pulled him back to the Tri-Wizard cup, and how detrimental it was when he heard Harry's name being called. The Black Lake. The Maze. His battle with Voldemort. All of these memories flooded into his head. He was always worried for Harry. He never wanted him hurt. It was more than what he felt for his mother, or anyone else. He was in love.

Harry saw emotions flooding through Draco's eyes. He saw the little boy who wanted to be his father. He saw the loss of a mother's love, due to an overbearing father. He saw a boy who just wanted to be loved. He remembered never wanting Draco hurt, but only to be out of trouble. He never liked the idea of Draco being a Death Eater, but he never understood why. Now he did, he could not explain it, but he was attached, gripped onto Draco. He was drawn to him in a way that he had never felt about anyone else. He was in love.

"I forgive you," Harry replied. The two boys stared at each other for a brief minute before Harry spoke again. "I know that you never wanted me hurt. I feel the same." Draco's eyes widened and a tear flowed down his cheek. The two boys had not stopped staring at each other, gazing into oneanother's eyes, locked. They inched closer and closer to one another, their faces gravitating toward each other like twin magnets. Their eyes not blinking, not even for a second. Their faces were barely an inch from each other, their lips ready to collide.

"Harry!" a voice called from a distance. The boys pulled back and Draco composed himself. He had almost kissed Harry, and his heart was racing.

"Ron," he heard Hermione call. "He's busy right now!" Something about that comment made Harry think. He wondered if Hermione knew of something about Draco. Did Draco have feelings for him? Well they almost kissed, so he came to the conclusion that, yeah, he did. And Harry felt the same. Ron came bombarding in the room, running over to Harry.

"Mate," he said. "I heard you were up! I came running as soon as Hermione told me!" He was overexcited and ecstatic. He was smiling until he turned to see Draco, standing there, his arms crossed. A wave of anger came through his skin. "What in the name of Voldemort's bloody basilisk are you doing here?" Harry let out a silent giggle and Draco shot him a glance. The two boys were locked in eye contact again. Ron snapped them out of it by sending Draco to the floor with a punch to the jaw. "I thought Hermione told you to stay away!" he yelled. Hermione came running in the room. She saw Draco on the floor and shot Ron an angry glare. She pulled Draco up off of the floor and wiped the blood away.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said. "I deserved it. I shouldn't be here." He started to walk away when Harry jumped from the bed.

"Draco," he said. The sound of Harry calling his name made the blonde turn back. He pulled Draco into a hug. "I want you here. You're not going anywhere." The blonde felt a tear come down from his eye and Harry pulled back. He pulled himself back into bed and gave Draco a look of approval. He sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed Ron, right as he was about to hit Draco again.

"Get your bloody hands off of my best friend, you Death Eater!" he screamed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron," he said. "Draco is one of us now. He's not a Death Eater." Ron growled and shrugged Hermione off of him. He walked over to Draco and grabbed him by his collar.

"If you dare to betray him, or us," he threatened. "I will shove my wand up your filthy Death Eater ass and call on a little curse named Avada Kedavra. Got me?" Draco nodded and shuddered at the thought. Hermione pulled Ron away from Draco and Draco ran to Harry, clutching onto his hand. Harry gave Ron a look of disgust and frowned.

"You will do no such thing," he said. "We don't kill anyone, let alone our friends." Ron walked back toward the curtains and went to leave the room. He spun his head around and snarled at Draco.

"We'll see." he retorted, leaving the infirmary. Hermione ran over to Draco and examined his face. Harry looked down to his hand and realized that Draco still had not let go. He blushed and looked down to his feet. Hermione caught notice to this and grinned as she fixed Draco's bleeding jaw.

"You know," she said. "If you want to get Ron to like you, dating his best mate wouldn't be wise." She laughed and the two boys shot each other a glance of worry. She giggled and stepped back from Draco. "You're mouth is all fixed." she said. She looked up and saw both of the boys looking at her. "Oh come off it," she nearly shouted. "I noticed something the second Draco showed up when you were in your sleep." Draco blushed and let go of Harry's hand. Harry grabbed it back and smiled up at him. Hermione laughed and threw her bag on her shoulders. "I'm going to check on Ronald," she said. "Play nice." She winked at them and ran out of the infirmary.

Harry and Draco were suddenly alone again. They looked at each other getting locked in the same closeness that had taken them by storm not long ago. Draco's eyes were intertwined with Harry's as they got closer and closer. Their faces were inches apart when Harry decided to break the silence.

"Where were we?" he asked the blonde, with a smirk on his face. Draco smiled and pushed his face inward. His lips brushed against Harry's for just a second. Harry pulled Draco inward, pushing their lips together. Draco opened his mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to meet his own. They were intertwined in a dance of lustful ecstasy as the kiss deepened. He pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. They found themselves on top of each other, keeping the connection flowing. Their eyes were closed, but their bodies were together. They were truly connected – truly in love.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, looking for Ron. She found him, however, in his room, covered in a blanket. She ran over to him, grabbing the blanket. She tried to pull it back, but he held on tight. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the blanket. She could not believe that she was being so childish. Or him, for that matter.

"Can I come in?" she asked him. She did not expect him to let her under, but alas, she was proven wrong. He pulled a side up and she went under the blanket. He was staring at the fabric of his blanket, lost for words. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking his hand. He did not move, but he continued to stare at the fabric. "Seriously Ron," she said. "I know that it's a tough pill to initially swallow, but you'll be okay with this sooner or later." Even she was still off about having Draco around, but after seeing them together. After seeing the smile on Harry's face when Draco looked at him, she realized that she could not do anything to stop this from happening. She just had to stick around for the ride.

"How can you say that?" Ron asked her. "He did so many things. He called you a mudblood everyday for shits and giggles. How can you of all people be okay with this?" Hermione knew those statements to be true. He did torture her by calling her those names. He made fun of Ron's family all of the time. But in the end, he was making Harry happy. For all she knew, Draco could be the one for Harry.

"Because I see how Happy he is making Harry," she stated. "I know that he has done some terrible things, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a second chance. I haven't seen Harry that happy since he found Sirius. That was so long ago, Ron. He was one sad man until today. That's why he wanted to die, I know it. I can't bare the thought of him not having us right now." She started to cry and Ron pulled his arms around her.

"Shh, Shh," he cooed. "Don't think like that. Harry is and always will be a fighter. You know that as well as I. But I do have to admit, he did look happy. He was so protective over Draco too. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. I just don't want anyone to hurt him."

"He won''t," Hermione responded. "Draco cares for Harry. Maybe even more than we do. He won't hurt him." Ron nodded.

"I know," he said. "I just get worried sometimes. I know how he feels. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I l-" He stopped quickly, realizing what he was saying. Hermione turned to face him, looking at his face, with genuine surprise. Was he about to say that he loved her? Did he? Did she? She pulled his face toward hers and smiled.

"I know," she said. "I love you too." Their lips collided with heat. She started crying and Ron held her close. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper as the coddled together under the blanket. He would not let her go. He could not let her go. And she felt the same. The passion grew as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. He moaned as she deepened the kiss even further. It was strange for them to be like this, but so right at the same time. She loved him, and he loved her. Everything was perfect at Hogwarts. Everything was bliss.

* * *

Harry and Draco broke apart their kiss and gazed into each others eyes. Something was so right about the feelings that they were experiencing. Neither of them had ever kissed another boy before, and they were both virgins, so this was all new to them. The simple thoughts that raked through their teenage minds drove them crazy. Neither of them had expected for them to feel anything for each other. It was strange to them, but they equally liked it. The stare that they held kept up for a while before the kiss came back into play. They broke apart again and returned to the stare.

"The things that you do to me." Harry said sweetly, with a hint of sensuality in his voice.

"Likewise." Draco replied, with a smirk on his face. He kissed Harry on the forehead as he sat up. "Will you be okay if I leave for a little?" he asked. Harry looked at him with a quizzical face. He did not want him to leave. He wanted him to stay.

"Why," he asked the blonde. "Where are you going?" Draco took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to talk to Weasley," he said. "|Hermione and I are okay with each other, but I want Ron to love me, too. They're your friends, Harry. I don't want to make you choose." Harry smiled and sat up in his bed.

"Do what you have to do," he replied. "I don't want him to go away because of my taste in men." Draco smiled, happy that Harry felt the same way as he. He did not want his boyfriend to have to dismiss one of his closest friends for him. Was Harry his boyfriend? What were they? All questions he asked himself as he stared into that pair of green eyes. So full of life, so full of love.

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is folks, Chapter Four: Awake. **

**This was the first out of a mixture of shipping chapters. Due to the nature of this story, those types of chapters need applied. **

**Also, I would like to go into detail about the two pairs that have come out in this chapter and the reason that they came out. **

**1.) Ron & Hermione - From the start, Hermione took a liking to Ron and vice-versa. At the present moment in the story, Hermione tries to comfort him about Malfoy. Seeing him as wounded and put off as he was drew her feelings out. She didn't say anything, but as soon as Ron brought his feelings out, they collided.**

**2.) Harry & Draco - FINALLY. This was the part that I was egging to write from the beginning. Harry and Draco had always had off feelings about one another, but I thought that if anything, Draco was always worried for Harry and Harry didn't want Draco hurt. It was always that way when I first came upon their characters, then the pairing. At the moment in the story, Harry awakens to find Draco talking in depth with Hermione. He originally thinks that it will originally become a relationship between them, but when Draco reveals his feelings, Harry falls into Draco, falling in love. Their kiss scene was difficult to write, seeing as how it wasn't easy for either of them. Draco was the only one out of the two of them who knew from the start that he was gay. Harry took a little bit. They had never kissed each other before, so it was strange territory for them. I also thought that it would be funny for Ron to barge in on the two of them before they could kiss. It was building more tension between the two, making that moment more special. Be on the look out for more of those scenes, but nothing too explicit. I don't think that I will go all of the way in that area with this story. **

**The next chapter is going to be more Taya-heavy. I know that I have been neglecting my OC and I feel bad about it. She needs her own chapters. I will describe more of Voldemort's plan in the next chapter as well. :)**

**REVIEW, please. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Loyalty

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five :) **

* * *

Draco walked out of the infirmary and down the hall. He passed classmates of all ages, continuing down the stone staircases. He walked down to the large portrait of the old fat lady. Some older Gryffindor had told him of the portrait's location, but had not given him the password. The Fat Lady turned around, seeing Draco standing in front of the entrance to Gryffindor house. She was the only thing between them.

"Password?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, every house had a password. He would have to do this the old fashioned way.

"I am not of this house ma'am," he said, sweetly. "But I do need to speak to someone that is. I was told that he was in there and I was wondering if you could alert him of my presence." The Fat Lady smiled and looked at him kindly.

"I can alert him, if you wish," she responded. "Who may this young Gryffindor be?"

"Ron Weasley." he answered quickly. She smiled back at him and left her portrait. From the other end of the painting, in the common room, the Fat Lady's ghost ran up the stairs. She dissolved through the wall and found Ron snuggled up to Hermione, asleep on his bed. She smiled at the sight but still went on to deliver the message.

"Mr. Weasley," she called sweetly to him. Ron stirred, but did not wake. Hermione woke, and found herself face to face with the ghost. She woke Ron up and got up from the bed.

"What?" Ron said, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm trying to-" he stopped when he saw the Fat Lady, impatiently waiting, tapping her foot in the air that kept her afloat. He jumped up and walked up to her. "Yes, Ms. Fat Lady Ma'am?" he asked, worried. She never usually left her portrait. This must have been important.

"You have a Slytherin visitor," she said. "He is waiting for you outside of my portrait." She disappeared and left Ron and Hermione alone. Ron was about to speak when Hermione shut him up.

"Be nice," she scolded. "He's at least trying, you know. He could have been an ass about this, but he isn't." Ron was taken back by her blunt behavior, but it only set him off more. He kissed her lips roughly and ran down the stairs. Hermione went to follow, but was stopped by another Gryffindor, a girl by the name of Lola Vanderskip. They had been pals in Gryffindor for some time, but they were by no means best friends. Just simple girl friends.

"Tell me everything," Lola screeched as she hugged Hermione. " Was it easy? Was it rough? Did he take it or have you done that kind of thing before?" Hermione shut her up and took a deep breath. This girl was far too up in her buisness.

"We just kissed," she said. "A lot. That's about it." Lola rolled her eyes and pulled her out of the room. Hermione had a feeling that there was going to be an awful lot of girl talk going on – not to her liking.

Outside of the Common Room, the portrait had swung open. Ron and Draco were now facing each other. The tension was high and Draco gulped, quite loudly. Ron laughed and jumped down. He started to walk and told Draco to follow him. They walked further and further down the hallways until they found themselves walking into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. This place was familiar to both of the boys, for different reasons. Draco came into this bathroom most of the time to escape things and talk to himself, free of judgment. He had so much going on and did not know how to take it. Talking to himself was always the helping hand, but right now, he just wanted to talk to Harry. He could talk for hours with him and he had no idea why. It was just a trust factor. For Ron, he remembered this place as the home for their polyjuice potion, the most vile of all potions. Hermione conjured it, so it was fine to drink, but the book did not lie when it said that it would taste like goblin piss.

The two boys sat down beside the fountains and looked down at their feet. Neither of them knew how to start this, but Draco had things that he needed to say.

"Look, Wea- I mean Ron," he started. "I know that I have done some horrid things – terrible things, and you have no reason at all to forgive me. You could hate me all of your life, and torture me everyday with whatever you see fit, but just don't make it hard for Harry and I. It's already so confusing for us, and I don't want him hurt. He's a good guy, as are you. I know I may not have shown it, but I cared about your welfare as well when you all were fighting my father's friends. After I heard about the fight at the Ministry, and that there was a death, I-I-I just fell apart." The blonde started to cry. Ron's arm found it's way around his shoulder comforting him. "I couldn't imagine Harry being slaughtered by those pigs," he said. "Especially my father. I would cut that bloody fucker if he ever laid one hand on him. And as for Bellatrix, the same goes for her. That Cruciatus Curse that she so fondly uses will be going in her eyeballs. I will kill anyone who hurts the man that I-" He was silenced by Ron's arms around him, holding him tightly. Tears were falling down Draco's face and Ron was still holding on.

"I forgive you, you bloody git," he said chuckling. "You obviously care about Harry. I agree with the stuff about those Death Eaters as well. If they tried to hurt Harry or Hermione, I'd gut them." He let go of him and socked him in the arm. "Even if they came at you, I'd kill em'." The boys smiled at each other and Ron stood up.

"Thanks, Ron." Draco said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Anytime, Draco," he replied. "But let's get out of here before someone-" He was silenced by a shot of water to the gut. He turned to see a man dressed in black, controlling the water in his hands, without a wand. He wore a pure white mask, with long scratches of red crossing diagonally across the mask. He looked to Ron, worried.

"Don't worry," a familiar voice said, cackling. "He's only knocked out." He pointed his wand to see Bellatrix Lestrange walking from the dark corner of the bathroom.

"You bitch." he snarled at her.

"Hello to you, too, Draco," she said back, sweetly, but deadly. She turned to the masked water-controller. "Be a dear and wake the boy up. I want a full audience." The masked fighter shot a blast of light at Ron, waking him up. Ron jumped back to the sink, landing on his feet. He pulled out his wand but Bellatrix stepped forward, pointing hers. "We just want to talk," she said. "Don't we, kid." The fighter nodded, still in attack position. Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the fighter.

"Taya," he said to him. "Take off the mask. It's obvious who you are." The fighter pulled off his shadowed mask, revealing himself to indeed be Taya. He looked at Bellatrix with annoyance.

"I told you I should have just used a wand," he said. "Why the mask anyway?" Ron took a notice to his actions. He was not as respectful or as put together as the normal Death Eaters. He was something else entirely.

"Because, dear," she snapped back. "Everyone likes a little drama." She rolled the words off of her tongue and stepped toward Draco. He turned to attack position, but she was a step ahead. She threw his wand out of his hand, as well as Ron's. "Don't move," she said. "We just want to talk." The boys stood down and she smiled with victory. "What a pity, Draco," she said with a hint of false sorrow in her voice. "Your father will not be pleased of your new allegiance. And especially about your new-" She let out a hiss. "Relationship with the boy. The Dark Lord himself will be very upset." The moved her finger back and forth, showing her disapproval. Taya walked up to Draco, but Ron pushed him away. Draco walked toward her, throwing her wand to the side.

"Voldemort is in no position to say anything about my life, you harlot," he summoned his wand. "_Crucio!_" He shot the curse into her stomach. It branched out through her bones, and into her brain. "If any of you pathetic fucks tries to come between me and the man that I love, I will not hesitate to cut you all down." He let her go. She quivered on the floor and Taya got into defense position and Draco headed for him. He was about an inch from his face when another spell punched Taya in the stomach. Hermione ran into the room and made sure the spell had hit. Taya jumped up and ran over to Bellatrix.

"This isn't over, Malfoy," he said. "I'll be back for you. And the Potter boy, too." He cackled and they disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. Draco sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. Hermione rushed to him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine," he replied to her. "We just need to get to Harry." The trio ran from the bathroom and down the corridors until they ran directly into Professor Snape. He looked at the three quizzically, especially Draco. His eyes widened as he saw Hermione give him a glare. She had saw the way that he had looked at Draco, and almost sensed his thoughts. He went to speak, but before he knew it, they were gone. They practically flew down the long corridors and burst into the infirmary. They ran to the bed where Harry had been, but when they got there, it was empty. Draco sank to his knees. His mind immediately flocked to Taya. He had told him that he was going to get Harry. The blonde pulled out his wand as he heard footsteps behind him. His mind immediately thought of Bellatrix.

"Where is he, you bloody troll shit?" he screamed as he turned around, surprisingly locking his gray eyes with a delightful pair of green ones. They belonged to Harry himself. Draco called out to Ron and Hermione ran to his love, pulling him into a hug. "I thought that they got to you," he said, fighting back tears. "They were here. They heard Ron and I talking and they said-" He stopped to take a breath. "They said that they'd get me as well as you. My father knows about us now. And so does Voldemort." It all caught Harry like a punch to the gut. Ron and Hermione came out from looking for Harry to see the two locked in each others arms. They broke apart for a moment, so Harry could look at the blonde.

"Whoever they are," he said. "They won't get to either of us. I won't let them." He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, immediately sending a rush of ecstasy through his veins. Ron and Hermione watched from a distance, happy at the sight of their best mate and their new mate finally coming together. Even Ron, who had grown up in a conservative household and was not used to this kind of thing at all, was smiling at the display of true love in the works. They kept their lips pressed together for a little while longer before hearing a knock on the infirmary door. They broke apart to see Professor McGonagall, standing in the doorway, her long green robe flowing to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I apologize for the interruption, but it is of grave nature. There were black smoke transports seen flying in the air. They looked as if they were leaving. Do you know anything?" Draco kissed Harry on the forehead and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was here," he said. "But she didn't come alone. We need to see Dumbledore immediately." The sound of authority in his voice drove Harry nuts. He had to admit, Draco being assertive was kind of attractive. The professor nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They left the room in a fast pace and nearly ran up the first flight of stairs. They all had their wands out, just in case. Draco looked at Hermione for a brief moment. He had told her about the fears that he had of Taya. She understood. They reached the headmaster's office and sitting calmly in his chair was Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall ran to his desk and and took her glasses off.

"It is worse than we imagined, Albus," she informed. "Come, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded and walked over to the headmaster. Dumbledore greeted him with a smile.

"Yes, Draco," he said. "What is it that has happened?" Draco felt a lump in his throat and gulped it down.

"It was originally just Bellatrix, sir," he said. "But then, another was there with her. His name is Taya. He is twice as mad as Bellatrix, but triple as deadly. He can preform basically any kind of wand driven spell without a need for a wand, and has mastered it completely. He also can control the natural elements in a strange way that I have never seen before. It was mad, professor. I thought I was going loony myself when I saw it the first time." Ron's eyes widened.

"The first time?" he asked. "You mean to say that you knew all of this time about what was going on and you just chose to not tell us?" His tone was angry, but his face was confused.

"No," the blonde replied. "I didn't know that they would attack us, or were anywhere near. But I had seen Taya's talents before. And I didn't keep it secret from any of you. I told Hermione." Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look.

"Why'd you tell her and not your bloody boyfriend?" he said, gesturing to Harry. "I mean, he's kind of involved." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione butted into the argument.

"He told me before Harry even woke up," she explained. "Before any of this had happened." She was right of course. She and Draco talked about Taya and his abilities for most of the night, but what Draco failed to mention was the elemental thing. "But, he never told me about the natural elements being under his control. That is completely out of left field for me." Hermione added, calmly. Draco thought back to the conversation and realized that he had never mentioned any of that to her, and he should have.

"It doesn't matter what he did mention or didn't," Dumbledore said, ending the argument. "This boy, whoever he may be, is dangerous and a complete magical marvel. It's a wonder he hasn't replaced Tom by now." Ron went to speak, but Harry mouthed the name _Voldemort _to him and he nodded, catching on. Dumbledore looked directly at Draco and gave him a serious look. "Whomever is running this operation, whether it be Voldemort or this-"

"Taya." Draco reminded.

"Taya," Dumbledore corrected. "His power has grown to the point of entering the castle without notice. Next time, it could be Voldemort himself. Or an entire army. We need to be ready." He turned to Harry. "Voldemort now knows of another person that you hold dear to your heart," he said. "Guard Mr. Malfoy with everything you have, because he is the only thing keeping you from being vulnerable. You can defeat them together – all four of you. I know it." He turned around and faced his desk. "Draco," he called. "I know of what the Dark Lord initially wanted you to do for him. What he wanted you to do to me." Draco's face fell to his knees and he held it in shame. Harry's eyes widened and he ran over to Dumbledore.

"Professor," he asked. "You don't mean to say that-" He was cut off my Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry," the headmaster replied. "He was ordered to kill me, but he said no." He turned to Draco, pulling his wand out. He threw it to the side and it burst into flames. Draco's eyes widened and he knew what his headmaster was asking him to do. He wanted Draco to kill him. He wanted to die. Harry ran over to Draco and took his hands.

"You don't have to do this." he said.

"I don't want to," the blonde replied. "I don't want to be a killer." His eyes started to water and Harry held him tight.

"It's okay, love," he cooed. "You don't have to be." Dumbledore walked over to Draco and smiled at him.

"You don't have to do it," he said. "But it would help out this war. It's the only way that they will come out of their hiding." Draco felt like he was being persuaded, pressured, to be like his father. He knew that that was not what Dumbledore was trying to say, but the feeling was still there. He had no desire to kill, no want to end the life of someone who could save the world. He could not end the life of such a gentle man. Professor McGonagall walked over to the pair of them and put her hand on her old friend's shoulder.

"Albus," she said. "He's just a boy. Don't ask him to do something that would scar him for life." Draco looked around the room, trying to get his mind off of the task. He could not, he would not kill Dumbledore. He found himself looking at a very distraught Harry. His green eyes were full of fear, not wanting his last remaining father figure to die like all of the others. He had just lost Sirius, the only connection to his parents that he had left in the world, other than his own genetics. The blonde walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him, letting him cry. They knew that it was coming eventually, the storm was approaching.

* * *

_Taya walked into the large tent, with a dark scowl on his face. The candles lit immediately, signaling his entrance. He walked over to the sleeping woman, a tear falling down his face. He grabbed her blanket and threw it away. He stared down at a carcass. There was no blood, and there was no sign of a struggle. It was almost like she was magically killed. He turned around, He was face to face with a little boy, no younger than seven. He was looking into the eyes of him as a younger boy. His younger self ran from the tent and the present Taya followed. He followed himself to a cliff, sitting fifty feet above the water below. The younger him turned around, staring in his direction with wide eyes. Taya turned around to see a group of men standing there, pointing their wands out. He saw his younger self ponder his thoughts, Without giving it a second thought, his younger self took the leap from the cliffside. He followed, his somewhat dissolved figure crashing into the waves. He saw the younger him sank and swam over. He tried to grab him, but his hand went right through. He tried again, but failed. When we went to try the first time, he was blown back by a aquatic pulse. He hit the wall of the cliffside and opened his eyes. He saw his younger self, glowing, his cuts and bruises from the fall being healed. He shot up to the sky, carrying Taya to shoot up with him._

* * *

Taya's golden eyes snapped open. He sat up, panting heavily. He had nightmares about his past all of the time, but he had never had one as detailed as that one. He walked out of his room in Malfoy Manor, kicking his feet around. It was well past four in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Everyone except for him. He walked over to the fireplace. He stared into the now roaring flames. He hated being here. It was not a home for him, and death surrounded him every day. His mind wandered on to the Dark Lord, and why they were there. He thought of Harry Potter's friends, and their innocent faces as he and Bellatrix closed in. He remembered Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, cowering in fear. It ate him inside to hurt the innocent, and he did not know why. Ever since the Dark Lord found him, he had been thinking less and less about violence.

He, for a second, thought about his talents. The water that he could control. The fire that he could manipulate. The air that he could shoot, and the rock that he could move. He thought about his wandless talents, and his perfection of the whole-body Cruciatus Curse. He had hurt many people in his time with his powers, and it never felt right – except for one. He remembered the man's cowering gaze of fear as he stepped over to the man, holding his hand out. He remembered the anger that had fueled this, and the reason for it. His mind flashed to his mother, a kind woman, and how he slaughtered her.

His last recollection for this was burned away like the flames that he rained down onto the man, killing him instantly. The revenge felt good at the time, and gave him a sense of happiness, knowing that a murderer paid for his crimes against him, but now, the feelings were different. He stared into the flame, remembering the man's flesh burning. It pierced his thoughts, kicked him to the little pieces as he continued the same thought that he had repeated every time he fought, especially when he shot a flame. _I am no better. I am him._

He started to cry, but was silenced by the presence of another. In the corner of the room, Bellatrix leaned against the wall, a single tear streaming down her cheek. It was not common for her to cry, let alone show an emotion that was not inspired by death or the want to kill. She walked over to her master's student, who was kneeling in front of the fire. She had a strange look of genuine concern on her face.

"You okay, kid," she asked, in a motherly tone. "You seem kind of down." Taya kept his face looking at the fire, still crying.

"I have been at his side for two years now," he said. "I don't feel as if what we're doing is right anymore. I'm not sure if I ever thought it was." He and Bellatrix were by no means close friends, but she was the only one asking if he was okay. Even during the day, when all were awake, not a single person would address him as anything other than "sir". He was seventeen, not sixty. He wanted respect, but not full power. In a way, the Dark Lord put him over himself. In a way, he was in charge – their most valuable asset. Bellatrix put her hand on his shoulder and stared at the flame as it licked around the brim of the fireplace.

"Sometimes I get those feelings, too," she responded. "But in the end, I see that this is my family. This is, by blood, where I belong." She smiled and picked up a fallen scrap of wood. It was burnt to a crisp, but still retained it's shape. "I would love to stop the killings," she continued. "After I killed Sirius, my cousin, I started to rethink this whole war. I wanted to be in the Dark Lord's good graces, but I wanted something else. I wanted power, and that is the killer of us all, I suppose." She threw the piece of wood in the fire, and it combusted. Taya focused on the flame and put it out with ease. Bellatrix was impressed by the display of magical power, but did not mention it.

"I tried to leave once," he said. "That didn't go well." Bellatrix's gaze turned more into the motherly area as she touched his hand. He went to pull back, but let it go. "He told me that I belonged to him, and that I could never leave," he explained. "He wants me to be the one to lure Harry Potter to his death, but I don't want that. I've never wanted that. The boy did nothing wrong." Bellatrix let out a small gasp, shocked at her words against the Dark Lord, but let it go. She would never say such a thing, with the lingering ears hearing everything in this house. It was not as if she had not thought the same thing not too long ago, in the Department of Mysteries. When she killed Sirius, all she could think about was the solid truth – another member of her family had died.

The murder and hate between her family members was catastrophic, and was the reason that she was losing her loyalty to them. She would never voice this, but she had no desire to kill anymore. She just wanted peace. She wanted to be a family again, even if it meant dealing with a new crowd. She looked to the teenager next to her with motherly attention. She had lost her child not even a year ago, and it tore her to pieces. He died inside of her – a miscarriage. After two months of carrying the child, she had grown attached to it. She wanted to have the baby so bad, but she lost it in the end. Taya, although older, was still like the son that she wanted. He was brave, smart, powerful, but also caring, sweet, and vulnerable.

"Let's go," she said quickly pulling Taya up off of the floor.

"What," he asked. "Where are we going?" Bellatrix waved her wand and two small leather bags came flying into her hand. She gave one to Taya, and put the other on her back.

"On a walk." she said quickly, pulling him out of the room. They ran out of Malfoy Manor, with the moon sitting high in the sky. They managed to get out of the gates and into a nearby woodland. From the balcony overlooking the woodland at Malfoy Manor sat a pair of blood-red eyes, watching with disgust as the two most loyal to him ran into hiding, deserting their cause – deserting him.

* * *

The sun started to rise over Hogwarts as Draco made his way into the infirmary to check on Harry. It was his last day as a patient, and then back to his regular classes he went. The two boyfriends had almost every class together, not to anyone's surprise. People had gradually become aware of their new relationship, catching a glance of the two holding hands, or sharing a kiss before class. For many of them, it was a pure shock, but for Ron and Hermione, they were all too familiar. The four of them, had become slightly closer since the fight in Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione still considered herself the hero, and victor, due to her saving Ron's ass from being murdered or whatever they wanted to do to them. They now had meals together in the Great Hall, sitting at a table near the back, where mixing houses was alright to do. They ate for half of the time, the other half sharing embarrassing stories of each other and what not. Ron was, in a weird way, getting used to having Draco around. Harry's ever-present grin every day was not helping anything. Every time they were together, it was Harry and Draco, and Hermione and Ron. Separate couples, but joint friends.

Draco walked down the main corridor leading toward the Great Hall when a hand grabbed his sleeve, pulling him into a nearby broom closet. It was dark, but he could see the outline of a pair of glasses. He cast _Lumos_ and was face to face with Harry James Potter. He pulled his loveable boyfriend into a kiss and delightfully smiled at him.

"Well," he said. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me, Harry." He stroked Harry's rosy cheek in the slightly illuminated dark. They kept smiling at each other, stealing kisses back and forth.

"Anytime," Harry replied seductively. There was something in his voice, something about the way that he let the word roll off of his tongue that just drove Draco to places that he had never been. It was fantastic, dramatic, but amazing how they felt for each other. All of their past experiences and all of the reasons that they had had to hate each other were diminished to a forgotten mistake when they were together. Something about it felt right, like it was meant to be.

They broke apart and walked to Transfiguration together, hand in hand. They took their seats directly beside Ron and Hermione, who were already studying. Due to having such a smart girlfriend, Ron took to learning much easier than he had before. Hermione had made some good changes in herself as well. She took it upon herself to learn everything about Voldemort, and how he was rising to power again, but she also took time out of that to be a teenager. She had always wanted to just relax with her boyfriend on the couch in front of the fireplace, talking about the stars. It was a sappy dream, but she wanted it nevertheless. She told Harry about it, but told him not to tell Ron. She wanted him to figure it out on his own.

In the corner of the room, petting a cat, sat Professor McGonagall. As the two boys sat down, she flicked her wand at the door, shutting it with a slam.

"Good morning, class," she began. "Today's lesson is on transfiguring yourself. This is a very difficult technique, but once mastered, you can move as an animal of your choice at will." The class gasped, all except for Hermione, who kept it to herself. She knew the benefits of this, and how they could use it against Voldemort in the war. This was their solution to finding out information. The professor flicked her wand in the air, saying the incantation _Transformus Animus. _She immediately changed into a tabby cat identical to the one on her desk. Hermione smiled and immediately went to try it. She started to wave her wand, but the professor transformed back and stopped her. "I appreciate the enthusiasm for learning, Ms. Granger," she said. "But I must teach you the proper method before just animating into miscellaneous creatures. You could severely injure yourself." Hermione nodded and let the professor show the class.

After an hour of instruction, Hermione decided to try again. McGonagall did not try to stop her, and let her go.

"Transformus Animus," she cast. She immediately transformed into a small cat, about the size of her teacher's, but a tad smaller, with dark brown hair. Her teacher smiled and tapped her on the head with her wand, reversing the spell.

"Good, Ms. Granger," she said. "Does anyone else wish to try?" Wands lifted in the air and several students attempted the spell. Seamus Finnigan, for instance, transformed into a mouse, while Parvati Patil transformed into a raven. A few of the other students became dogs and cats, normal domesticated animals. But then came Harry. He flicked his wand in the air, repeating the incantation. He transformed into a large stag, just like his patronus. Draco attempted the spell, and became a stag as well. They looked at each other, widening their deer eyes. McGonagall changed them back, along with all of the other students.

"What was that, Professor?" Draco asked. "Why did Harry and I change into the same animal?" Professor McGonagall smiled and walked over to the couple.

"It has been rumored to say that those who are meant to be together, soul mates of sorts, would have the same spirit animal," she explained. "The same patronus charm as well. Do you both have the same patronus?" Harry shrugged and Draco gave her a confused look.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is a patronus?" the blonde asked, clueless. Harry took out his wand and flicked it.

"Expecto Patronum." he cast. A bluish white light pulled from his wand, and formed into a stag. Draco's eyes widened and took out his wand. He flicked it, while looking at Harry and cast the same incantation. The same stag came from his wand, and stood beside Harry's. They both pulled back, releasing the patronuses into fog. McGonagall was grinning at the two of them, as they looked at each other, confused of what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," she said, with a happy expression. "If the legend is true, you both are each others soul mate." She kept her grin as the two boys laughed a little.

"I think we've already figured that part out." they said in unison. Hermione and Ron laughed a little, remembering walking in on them kissing in the infirmary. The look on their faces, and the way that they looked at each other said more than a patronus ever could. They were meant for each other. They were made for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thus is the end of chapter five. I took a liking to this chapter early on and wanted to make the best out of it. There are some major changes that were made that I will feel terrible about not explaining, due to the change in some things that people wouldn't have expected.**

**Breaking it down:**

**Ron and Draco: Having the confrontation and talk between these two was very difficult. I wanted Ron to be distant, and slightly holding back from being as forgiving as Hermione, but I didn't want him being mean to Draco all of the time. I made them have such an easy going, solitary conversation because I knew that that's how it would've been easier for Draco to tell Ron his feelings about everything and be open to whatever Ron was going to say.**

**The Battle of Myrtle's Bathroom: I came up with this idea on a whim basically for the idea of having a reason for Taya to leave the Death Eaters. He didn't like causing others pain with his gifts, but he was made by Voldemort. This also gave Ron and Draco a chance to fight together. It would make Ron see that he was on his side.**

**Harry's Mobility and Dumbledore's Plan: Basically, Harry is fine. He is slightly still in pain, but is almost fully recovered. But as for Dumbledore's plan, he basically wants to draw Voldemort from the woodwork. If he is gone, Voldemort will be able to get to Harry easier. Draco is obviously against this, but Dumbledore wants Voldemort defeated. In the end, nothing is decided, but it will be – you just have to wait and see.**

**Taya's Dream: Okay, guys, let me just say that this was the hardest thing to do with this chapter. Taya is so cray cray in the membrane due to his screwed up life that he has flashbacks in his dreams all of the time. He suppresses them, so they aren't as bad, but he still has them. In this dream, he sees the death of his mother and the moment in which his gifts were bestowed upon him. How, you may ask. But calm your chest muscles, because it will come up eventually – I promise you. There may even be a chapter dedicated to it.**

**Taya and Bellatrix: This was something that I felt that I rushed, but needed to be done. The idea of Taya's "betrayal" is that he wants to be a normal kid, but that was taken from him. His idea of love has been twisted and turned by Voldemort, so he doesn't understand what's right or what's wrong anymore. What he does understand is that it's not right to harm the innocent, so he cannot stay with the Death Eaters anymore. As for good old Bellatrix Lestrange, she was a tough cookie to crack in this chapter. I wanted her "betrayal" to be less of a Voldemort thing, and more of a motherly thing. My idea is that she was pregnant, and lost her baby early on, but not so early that she could get over it. It haunted her and made her rethink the war. After seeing what it was doing to Taya, she decided to save him from taking any more of it. But don't think that they're going directly to the "good-guys" or even going there at all. You'll have to wait and see. Bellatrix is going to be Taya's protector – almost like his mother. So, he is not Bella's love interest. That is coming up in future chapters.**

**Taya's Powers – Taya is a wizard, just like Dumbledore, Harry, and the rest of the magical world, but he has extra abilities that were given to him. By whom and how will eventually be answered, but what you need to know is that he can manipulate the natural elements in all of their forms and he can use wandless magic all of the time without getting tired. He is an extremely talented wizard, but still a youth. You will see how this affects it – trust me.**

**Harry/Draco: Okay, this is my OTP, so there will be a lot of fluff and cuteness. But, after this, I shall tone it down a little, because it is getting a little rushed. Harry and Draco are going to go through some things soon, so it's coming. **

**So that's chapter five! Review, Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Held In, Lashed Out

**Author's Note: I received a review that actually changed the original direction of this chapter. Thank you Rosalind, for alerting me of something that I overlooked. I almost forgot about Ron's dislike for Draco, and meant to focus on it more, so thank you for hitting me with that reminder! Also, this has a little bit off a cliffhanger in the end, just for funsies. **

* * *

The sun rose over a forest, shining it's light throughout the growing trees. Leaves were just coming back onto the trees, signaling spring's return. Little birds jumped from tree to tree, chirping away at each other. Through the middle of the forest ran a river, long and wide. It rushed at high speeds, pulling anything that fell in along with it. It let to a waterfall, standing forty feet high.

Alongside the riverbank, about a mile before the waterfall, Bellatrix and Taya walked slowly, tired from an already long run. They had not stopped all night, running and making distance between them and Malfoy Manor. They wanted to apparate, but that would be too easy for the Dark Lord to track. They had betrayed him by leaving, thus marking their heads with targets. They were on the run – they were alone. Taya had pondered the thought of going to Hogwarts and defending them from what they knew would be an all out bloodbath, but he dismissed the thought. He and Bellatrix were not necessarily going to be welcomed with open arms, and he knew that. So did she.

"C'mon, Bella," he groaned. "Can we rest now?" His new comrade stopped in her tracks and sat down. She was obviously tired, as was he.

"Fine," she replied. "We've got some distance." Taya sat down next to her. They were shivering, freezing from the chilly air. Just because the grass was now in full sight did not mean that the temperature would be nice. They did not pack for cold weather, they barely packed at all. Bellatrix threw together some food and potions, but nothing to prepare for the weather. Taya covered them in a dome of rock, and lit a flame in his hand, illuminating the dark space.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. "We've run away. We're going to die." Bellatrix slapped him across the face, dousing the flame.

"We are not going to die!" she screeched. Just then, a roar was heard from the distance. The top of the dome was blown off by a large paw. The two escapees jumped out of the now diminished piece of rock. They were suddenly staring eye to eye with a unusually large black bear. It swung it's paw, just missing them by an inch. Bellatrix pulled out her wand. She shot a nameless curse, but it had no effect on the bear. She shot curse after curse, but nothing helped. She shot the killing curse, hitting him directly between the eyes, but the animal still raged.

"Maybe I should give it a try?" Taya asked, with fear in his voice. Bellatrix nodded and stepped back, giving Taya room to work. He calmed his mind, and took his stance. The bear charged at him, galloping loudly, shaking the ground. He raised a slab of rock, attempting to block it's way. It failed, and kept charging. He tried everything in his power to stop the bear, but nothing worked. It was practically impenetrable. Taya racked his brain for ideas, something to get rid of this bear without killing it. Then it came to mind. He used the four elements, cracking first a wave of wind, sending the bear back. Using a bolt of fire to make it stumble, then freezing it's paws to the ground, keeping it in place. Then, he shot a pillar of rock into it's stomach, sending it flying into the trees. Bellatrix grabbed him and they ran the opposite way.

After running for at least another hour, they tripped over a log. Taya got up and groaned. He was tired of running. He just wanted to sit somewhere for some period of time. He had no energy left to fight off something like that bear. Bellatrix was thinking the same thing, but she did not want to just sit and wait to be found by the Death Eaters, let alone the Dark Lord.

"I am tired of this," he screamed, kicking the ground. "Screw it, I'm flying." He went to launch himself in the air, but Bellatrix pulled him down.

"Have you gone mad?" she screeched. "If we even attempt to fly, we could be shot down instantly. We're not far enough away from the Manor." It was true, though. In all of the time that they had been running, they only covered a few miles. Something easily done in minutes by a flying Death Eater. She wanted to fly. It would be easier. But they needed to get more distance. Taya understood it fully, but he still hated walking. He loved to fly.

They walked up the riverside, kicking rocks over and pushing through trees. They pushed on and on four another two hours before they collapsed on the grassy ground. Taya summoned a charm that pulled the leaves together, making a shelter for the night. He made a cloaking shield as well to keep them hidden from possible searching Death Eaters. They laid on the now softened ground and fell into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

Harry awoke with a pounding ring in his scar. He screamed out, and Ron rushed over to his bed. Harry thrashed around, the pain writing through his veins. He saw not the ceiling of the Gryffindor dorm room, but Voldemort standing front of a fireplace, shooting man after man down. The men tried to run, but they were all killed on the spot and fed to a hungry Nagini. Harry stared into Voldemort's red eyes, black consuming his own. He fought back the grip that Voldemort was holding on him, and eventually kicked him away. He opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione at his bedside, worried looks polluting their faces. Harry sat up and put on his glasses.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. Hermione tended to a cut on his arm. He must have thrown his arm out in his sleep. He was used to this kind of thing, but it had stopped when Draco came into his life. Draco had consumed his thoughts, his dreams, and warded his nightmares off. Something must have gone wrong with Voldemort, Harry thought to himself.

"'I'm fine," he lied. He knew full well that everything was changing. The dreams had come back and were making him harm himself unintentionally. Voldemort was at full power, but somehow weakened. He did not know why, but his greatest enemy was weaker than ever before. He could feel the anger that surged through his mad enemy's mind. He felt sorry for him, but only for a moment, before remembering how much that this had helped them.

"Let's get you to Dumbledore." Hermione said, pulling him off of the bed. They took him out of the Gryffindor house and walked down the stairs, then over to the headmaster's chambers. They rode up the escalator-like falcon column, and found themselves eye to eye with Professor Dumbledore and an injured Draco Malfoy. Harry immediately ran to him, taking his hand. He tried to speak but could not. Hermione went to ask the only question on all of their minds, but Dumbledore spoke before she could muster a word.

"He is alive, but barely," he said. "He had a nightmare that caused him to flail and accidentally injure himself. Professor Snape found him directly after he collapsed on the floor and brought him to me. Whatever happened to Draco was not an accident. It reminds me of your nightmares, Harry." Hermione walked over to Dumbledore, standing directly in front of him.

"That's why we brought Harry to you, Professor," she said. "He had his first nightmare in ages. He said that he's okay, but I doubt it. Someone is behind this." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Hermione, impressed at her intelligence, as usual. He walked over to Draco's makeshift bed, where Harry was kissing his hand, trying to wake him.

"You must enter his mind Harry,'" he said softly. "It is the only way." Harry turned to face Dumbledore and nodded.

"How can I do it?" he replied. "I don't know how." Dumbledore coughed up a silent laugh and smiled at Harry. He held his palm out at the couple, and muttered an incantation. A white light erupted and Harry was gone. He was inside Draco's mind.

_He was in Malfoy Manor, staring at the large dining room table. A woman lay dead on the table, as well as several others in chairs. Their blood was smeared on the walls, giving the evidence that this was not a magical attack. He heard a scream come from up the stairs and ran up the marble staircase. He found himself in a long hallway, staring into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her wand was extended and she muttered the killing curse, shooting a wave of green light at Harry, only it was not meant for him. He turned around to see a Death Eater, dead, cold, laying on the floor, wand in hand. Harry was a specter in this dream. He walked down the hallway and looked into Bellatrix's cold eyes as a tear ran down her cheek._

_"Goodbye, Rudolphus," she cursed, sending a wave of green light into her now dead husband. She ran into a room to the left and Harry followed. He was in what looked like Draco's bedroom. Draco was in the corner, huddled in a ball. Taya stood in the corner, his arm pointed at the cowering blonde. They summoned a protection charm before turning around and firing simultaneous curses at the doorway. Lord Voldemort walked in, deflecting them both. He killed Bellatrix first, and then Taya. Draco stood up and drew his wand, and pointed it at the Dark Lord._

_"You have failed me, Draco." Voldemort said, softly. "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand went flying out of his grasp and the blonde collapsed onto the floor. The protection spell died with the two defending wizards and Draco was now defenseless."Where is your precious little Potter, now?" he taunted. "Where?" Draco started to cry and called out for Harry. Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand directly at his breaking heart. _

_"Stop!" Harry exclaimed, his form becoming solid in the dream. "Leave him alone. Avada Kedavra!" He screamed the curse at his mortal enemy, and once it hit, it killed him instantly. Draco stood up and ran to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Harry," he greeted with a smile. "Thank you." _

_"Anytime," Harry replied. "I love you. I'll be here, always." They shared a kiss, deep and romantic. Harry pulled away and let himself go from the now lightened nightmare._

His green eyes snapped open and he stared at the group of people around him. Hermione ran over to him, touching his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Draco stirred, and woke up. He sat up on the couch and looked around the room, confused. He looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes filled with love. Harry sat up and kissed Draco firmly on the mouth.

"Perfect." he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They held onto each other for a few more minutes, then stood up. Professor Snape walked in and looked at the pair.

"It looks like you have fixed the issue," he snapped. "So, why am I here?" Dumbledore motioned for Draco to come over and he did as told. The blonde stared into his potion master's face, seeing the anger behind his dark eyes.

"Take Mr. Malfoy back to Slytherin house, please," Dumbledore said softly, with content. "He is well for the night." Snape rolled his eyes, and grabbed Draco. Hermione stepped in and grabbed Draco's hand.

"But what if something else happens?" she asked. "What if Harry isn't around to help?" Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry to come over, and he did.

"Harry," he said. "Draco will stay in Gryffindor house for the remainder of the year. If anything happens, you are there to help immediately." Harry nodded, and Draco smiled.

"But there aren't enough beds." Snape snapped, tightening his grip on Draco with a scowl. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde from their grasps. Snape wanted Draco close for some reason, and everyone noticed it. Even Ron caught on, scowling at the scowling potions master.

"I think it's quite obvious where Mr. Malfoy will be sleeping." Dumbledore said with a smirk. Draco blushed, as did Harry. Hermione giggled and Ron just shrugged, not getting the innuendo. The three, now four, Gryffindors walked back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password." she asked.

"Ulmanara Muskavi" Hermione answered. The portrait swung open and they walked in. Harry, Draco and Ron went up to the boys dormitory while Hermione walked over to the girl's dormitory. Ron laid on his bed, and immediately laid down and threw his covers over his head. His snores began as Harry laid his head on his pillow. Draco came in, laying down next to him. They stared into each others eyes with loving chemistry. Green and grey. Life and death. Two halves to the same coin.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back. Their lips collided together with intense heat. Surges of lustful agony sped through their teenage hearts. Harry put his arms around the blonde's neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other, intertwined in love. The kiss was unlike anything else that they had done before. It was love, yet it was lust. It was a perfect balance.

In the bed next to them, Ron laid awake. He listened to the moans and love between them with disgust. He accepted Draco for Harry's sake, but he did not forgive him for any of the things that had happened to them in the past. He had made fun of and slandered his family from the moment that they met. He called, to him, the greatest witch of her age a mudblood to her face. He slandered her, over and over again. His evil laugh circled the Weasley's mind, and mixed in with the moans that he heard now. Harry may have felt something for him, but he was always going to be the piece of shit son of a Death Eater to him, always and forever.

He sat up, alerting them to his presence, and walked out of the room. Draco and Harry looked up at the door and then back to each other. Harry wanted everyone to just accept and love each other. He just wanted to add Draco into the mix as easily as possible, but a part of him knew that even though Draci fought off a horrible demon of a Death Eater to save his life, Ron would still have some lingering feelings. He looked into his loving boyfriend's eyes, feeling all of his feelings. Draco felt the same. He was genuinely sorry for what he did, but he knew that Ron would never respect him, but he had at least hoped that they could exist in peace. He loved Harry, as much as Ron did – maybe a little more. Harry stood up to go talk to him, but Draco pulled him back down.

"This is my mess," he said. "I have to clean it up.'" Harry nodded and watched as his boyfriend stood up and walked out of the room. Ron sat in front of the fireplace, feeding it with more flames from his wand. Draco flinched, but continued down the staircase. He did not have his wand on him, nor did he want it. He did not need it. If Ron wanted to fight, he would take whatever was thrown. In his mind, he deserved the beating. He walked up to the couch where Ron sat, flicking his wand at the fire, making it squirm and shoot up. He sat at the opposite end of the couch. Ron did not move a muscle.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked. Ron clenched his wand, wanting to curse him. He turned his head slowly toward the sitting ex-Slytherin.

"Why don't you just go back upstairs to Harry," he said coldly. "You seem to really have your grip on him." Draco took a deep breath and stayed put. Ron snarled and threw his wand on the floor. "Can you honestly say to my face that you have nothing but good intentions?" he yelled. "I know that you're still evil. A person can't just change when they want to. You had no reason to latch onto Harry and don't give me some bullshit about your love being destiny and all of that shit. Because I know that it's a lie. Hermione may be blinded by your little facade, but I'm not." Draco felt like he had just been stabbed with a knife in the stomach. Ron was right when he said that a person can not just change. But the thing was that he had changed. It was strange how he fell for Harry and how abnormal it was that those feelings were mutual, but he was no longer evil. Come to think of it, he had never wanted to kill. He had never wanted to harm anyone, but he just wanted to be like his father.

"Ron," he said. "Please, listen to me-" He was stopped by Ron, who socked him in the jaw.

"I don't want to hear that bullshit again." he snapped. Draco thought of something to say, something to do. He wanted some way to tell Ron the truth, but without having him be able to hurt him someway through. Then it hit him. He pushed Ron onto the couch and sat next to him.

"Just point your wand at me and cast _Legitaminte."_ he said. "It will explain everything." Ron was hesitant, but grabbed his wand. He wanted to just cast a killing curse, but then he thought of Harry and how it would hurt him. He loved Harry with all of his heart. Ron pointed his wand and cast the spell, only to be pulled into the mind of Draco Malfoy.

_Ron found himself in the middle of a quiddich match. He was in the pitch. He was pulled alongside a younger Draco's broom. They were tailing a younger Harry. Ron saw a rogue bludger tailing them and remembered this match. It was during second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He saw Draco move faster and faster to get closer to Harry and tried to avoid the bludger as it smashed through board after board. _

_"Please don't let it hit Potter." he heard Draco's voice say, only it was coming from the younger him. He was hearing Draco's thoughts. "Please let him be okay." While in thought, Draco lost control of his broom and fell onto his ass. Ron saw Draco look up at Harry as the scene was immediately changed. _

_He was now in the audience of the dragon match, fourth year. It was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was standing next to, again, a younger Malfoy. They watched as the Hungarian Horntail stalked Harry's position in the rock pit. Ron saw Draco's eyes, wide and filled with fear. He was genuinely concerned for Harry, like a friend, like a lover. He was not verbal about it, but his eyes said it all. As Harry flew into the air on his firebolt, Draco took a deep breath and looked to his feet, hiding his obvious worry. When Harry returned to the rock pit and grabbed the egg, Draco screamed in joy. He quick;y fell silent, but for that moment, his feelings were open. _

_The scene changed again to reveal Draco, joining the inquisitorial sqaud. Ron wanted to vomit, due to the vast amount of self proclamation that was going on,but then heard Draco's thoughts again._

_"At least now, I can be sure of Potter's actions," he thought. "I hope he's not in trouble." Ron felt the urge to vomit again, but pushed it down as the scene changed to a little further in fifth year, showing Harry sitting in a chair, Draco standing in the corner, watching some of the other Dumbledore's Army member's. He watched as Umbridge circled his future boyfriend, pointing her wand at him. She was going to use the Cruciatus curse on him. Ron turned to see Draco move forward, but stepped back, not revealing his feelings. He scowled at the blonde's cowardice toward this situation, still angry with him. Then he heard Draco think into his brain again. "If she lays one spark on him, I will fuck her up so bad," he snarled in his head. "I will rip that bitch into pieces by hand. She will regret touching him." Ron saw the pained expression on his face, and felt some sorrow. He felt bad for the kid. It did not change what had happened, but still, he felt bad for the kid. He knew what gay people, especially teenagers had to go through, and it was horrible. No wonder he hid his feelings toward Harry. His father would have beheaded him. The Malfoys were extremely traditional and believed in the most conservative of views. It would have meant his death. He had a new respect for Draco, for being cool with who he was, but still had a hate for what he did to the three of them in the past._

_The scene changed one last time to the beginning of the present school year. He was taken back to the first feast in the Great Hall. He followed Harry to his seat, with a smile and happiness. Harry was a little depressed, but nothing too outlandish on the outside. He turned around to see what Harry had been looking at for the past few minutes. Harry and Draco had been locked in eye contact. Harry had a look of hatred, but wounded defeat on his face. Draco's face was composed, but in his mind, the blonde was torturing himself. _

_"He's looking at me," he thought loudly. "What do I do? Do I say anything? Think Draco, Think!" He saw Harry sit up from the table and Ron followed him out of the room and up to Myrtles bathroom. He saw there, before his eyes, Harry attempting suicide. Ghostly tears fell from his eyes as he watched his best friend bleed on the floor. Just then, Draco came running into the bathroom. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Harry. This time, it was not his thoughts that Ron heard. It was his voice._

_"You stupid git," he said, crying. "Don't leave me. Wake up! I need to tell you so many things. I need to say so many things. You need to know how I feel. I need to tell you that I-" he was cut off by Hermione, who ran into the room and ran over to Harry's side. Seeing Draco, she pulled out her wand. Ron went to stop her, but she pushed Draco into a wall. She started crying and screamed for help. He saw Draco look to Harry, tears filling his eyes, wanting nothing but to die so that he could be with the one that he loved. Ron closed his eyes, and the world went black. _

Ron was back in the Gryffindor common room, sitting across the room from a now passed out Draco. He walked over to the blonde and sat down. So many thoughts filled his head. He was still extremely mad at Draco for all that he did, but at the same time, he felt as if his feelings for Harry were genuine. He did not want to believe it, but he felt that it was the truth now. He saw the proof with his very own eyes. He saw what Draco saw, and felt what he felt. He was in love with Harry. He had to come to terms with that, so Ron thought that he should as well. He walked upstairs and saw Harry looking out at the stormy sky. Rain pounded against the window as a tear fell down Harry's cheek. Hearing someone approach, Harry turned around to find Ron, standing there, calm and collected, but looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Before you say anything-" Ron was stopped by Harry who stood up.

"Is Draco alright?" he asked worriedly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He's fine," he said. "He did give me a little bit of a royal pain in the head though." Ron did have a large headache from the untrained Occlumency. It was a mad journey, but he still hurt from it, as did all untrained arts, as Ron was quite knowledgeable about. He was never good at major spells, but still gave his best effort, and it took the wind out of him every time.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously. Ron did not want to get into that at that late at night, so he proceeded with the need to know.

"What you need to know," he started. "Is that even though he's a filthy git and has done some terrible shit, I still forgive him. He really loves you, mate. It's weird and all, but I can see that now." Harry was baffled, and wanted to know more. He did not push Ron for information, though. It was late at night, and he did not want to get into too much. He stood up and pulled Ron into a hug. He pulled apart from his best mate and ran down the staircase. He looked around, trying to find Draco. He found him laying on the floor, his head resting on the couch cushion. He sat down next to his boyfriend and laid Draco's head on his shoulder. Everything was working out. Things at Hogwarts were silent in the night and the moon was free to shine sleep to everyone in the castle.

* * *

Bellatrix and Taya had awoken hours ago and had made great distance between themselves and Malfoy Manor. Taya smiled with joy as they had the ability to fly. Within seconds, they plumed into the air in black smoke. They flew for a few hours before stopping beside a familiar long bridge. Bellatrix was indifferent about approaching this place. The last time she was here, she almost made a kill on a pureblood. She stepped closer and closer, with Taya close behind. They looked up at the tall castle with prepared faces and looked at each other before sitting down in the grass, waiting for morning. With calm eyes, Bellatrix uttered a sentence that she had never thought that she would say ever in her life.

"Hogwarts," she said. "Here we come."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. **

**So yeah, that's Chapter Six. I really liked the Ron/Draco fight/moment in this chapter. I worked really hard on it because that is one of the most difficult things about this story. Hermione is all for it, but Ron isn't. I didn't harp on Ron as much as I should have and I apologize. Sorry, guys :(**

**But anyways, so just to let you guys know, Bellatrix isn't changing for the better immediately. Taya is. She is doing this to keep Taya safe, but might have a change of heart. You never know!**

**Also, the Occulamency moments in this chapter were very much needed in order for the idea that I had for the finale to happen. It's a long ways away - don't worry. But, I wanted to show Draco's mind and how screwed up he is and also his feelings for Harry and how they manifested. **

**Chapter Seven coming soon! REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for adding this chapter so late. I did not abandon the story, I promise. I was just rewriting this chapter over and over again because I couldn't get a part right. I'm still not fully sold on it, but it's still good. **

**Quick thing: This chapter focuses on some backstory that is COMPLETELY made up by me. I made this up so that it would connect to this story. I do not have any research on it at all. I could not find anything much about Bellatrix's backstory, so I had to make some up. **

**Also: I was originally going to have Ron hate Bellatrix with all passion and doubt her, but I felt more comfortable with Hermione doing it.  
REVIEW!**

* * *

The fireplace in Malfoy Manor burned with intense green light. A long white wand shot green light into the wood, fueling it more. It is Voldemort, sitting in a chair, watching the logs burn to a crisp under his fiery curse. He smiled as he heard a crunch in the wood, identically similar to bones cracking and breaking under his feet. His smile was deviant with teeth of evil and eyes of bloody torture. They were the eyes of a murderer, of an earthly Satan. In the corner, a man walked in, his long blonde hair reaching his back. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord," he addressed. "We have stressed all searches. The two assailants have yet to be discovered." The Dark Lord turned his head, coming face to face with the Malfoy.

"I understand," he said softly. "I am going to retire for the night." Lucius nodded as his master strode past him and laid a hand on his head. "You have done well, Lucius." the Dark Lord said smiling his deviled smile. He walked up the marble staircase, down the hallway, and to the left. He was in a dark, large bedroom with closed curtains and rustled blankets. It was Bellatrix's room. He sat onto the bed and looked into her mirror. His face stared back at him, mocking him of his defeat. _She left you, he thought to himself. She left with your secret to power. Your best Lieutenant, and, once, your most loyal follower – even a friend, betrayed you. _

He stared into his own red eyes, mocking him, torturing him. He stood up and walked over to the next room over – his room. It was a room similar to Bellatrix's, only a little larger with open curtains. He sat next to a large trunk next to his bed and opened it. Inside, sat only two things – a small picture frame and a blade, stained with muggle blood. Back when he did things the old-fashioned way, muggles would be murdered on a daily basis, as a daily chore, something to fulfill his desire for death. He picked up the picture frame. Inside it sat two people, a teenager, and an older man with a long beard. It was him and Dumbledore, when he was went by Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle, a teenager with perfect looks sat in a chair, a smile plastered on his beautiful face. Dumbledore, much younger than today, had a darker beard, but still looked almost alike his now face. Voldemort took a deep breath as he looked into the eyes of his younger self, his happier self. He set the picture back into the trunk and shut it.

He laid onto his bed and stared at the marble ceiling. He thought about his past, the heir of Slytherin rising to power, falling out of power, and back up again. It was a constant change, a flux and flow of life. He could not feel love like most people, and wished he could. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter everyone who opposed him, but he still felt as if something was missing. He could not detect what it was and then thought of the boy who lived – Harry James Potter. How that boy survived a killing curse was beyond him, and made his mind wander. He was the most powerful wizard of his time, but he could not kill a simple infant. The mother, an extremely talented witch, died in seconds, with no issue. But an infant, without sufficient magical talent, without any power to be withheld in his body by any means, did not die. His mind then wandered over to Taya.

An amazing wizard, talented and bright, with unimaginable power and ferocity. He was almost as strong as the Dark Lord himself, and he knew that. They both knew that. He was something unfamiliar to this world, something bigger than human power. His abilities of the elements, along with his immediate mastery of wandless magic, was something that Voldemort had never seen before. He was everything Voldemort wanted to be. He had all of the powers that the Dark Lord had wanted. He was the envy of him. Voldemort thought of how jealousy felt to him, and how it felt to want power, to need power. Voldemort laid in his bed, silent and calm, just thinking.

* * *

Draco awoke to a group of Gryffindor house students staring at him, some glaring at him. Harry was asleep next to him, his arm draped around his neck. Draco remembered the night before, and the impressive amount of Occlumency that he had performed on Ron. He wondered what the Weasely boy thought after he left his mind. He wondered if Harry had found out about it, and that was the reason that he came downstairs to him. Considering the fact that he was down here, and Ron was not, that was a plausible idea. He looked up to the staring Gryffindors, and smiled.

"Good morning," he said. "I'm-" He was stopped by Parvati Patil.

"We know who you are," she said. "Why are you with Harry? What happened last night? Why are you here in our common room?" She pointed her wand at him, but was disarmed. Hermione stood in the staircase doorway. She ran over to Draco and picked him up. Harry collapsed and smacked his head, waking him up.

"Draco," he said. "What the-" He looked around to see the army of Gryffindors attempting to curse his boyfriend. "Good morning, guys," he greeted. "How's it going?" Seamus walked through the crowd at pushed him onto the couch.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked, with a hit of hostility. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yes," he said. "I'm really me. Now what in the name of Merlin's beard are you all doing with your wands pointed at my bloody boyfriend?" Some gasps were heard in the crowd, but one face was unphased. It was the face of Ginny Weasley. She was numb, almost broken. She had loved Harry from the beginning and was feeling tortured by the very thought of him being with someone else. Harry pulled Draco near him and Ginny rushed forward.

"Harry," she said, trying not to cry. "Why is he here? He's a Slytherin." Harry was about to answer, but a voice from the staircase stopped him.

"He's apparently one of us, now," Ron said. "I don't like it as much as the rest of you blokes, but it's the truth so deal with it." He grabbed his wand and stood beside Harry, Draco and Hermione. "And if any one of you tries to hurt any of my friends, or Draco, I will personally see to it that you don't have a chance to cry for anyone. Are we clear?" Draco's eyes were wide in surprise, but also in fear. Ron still hated him, but was willing to defend him. It was strange, but great at the same time. So many feelings were mixed apart in his head as he looked to the crowd of confused Gryffindor students. They dispersed and walked away, all except for Ginny. She just stared at Harry and Draco, unable to move for the time being. Harry went to comfort her, but she looked away.

"I hope you're happy together," she said. She looked to Draco. Anger fumed into her body. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen you bloody ferret," she threatened. Her voice was volatile, but hurt at the same time. "If you dare hurt him, even make him cry, I will make sure that you end up right where your family belongs. Rotting in the ground." She threw him onto the couch and ran out of the common room. Harry's eyes were wide, and concerned. Hermione looked at Harry, her look disapproving. He went to comfort her, but Hermione stepped in.

"This is more of a girl thing," she said. "I will handle it. She followed Ginny out of the common room and into the hallway. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione walking toward her. She ran down the corridors and into the bathroom. Hermione followed, and saw that the bathroom was empty. Ginny did not know how to apparate, so it would be immensely unlikely for her to have done that. She heard a rummaging in a stall and smiled. She sat next to the stall and started to talk.

"Look, Ginny," she said. "I know it's hard when you're young and you fall for a boy. I know how that feels. Trust me. I'll tell you something, when I was little, I used to find Harry attractive. But then, I realized that nothing was going to happen, and got over it. I realized that if something was going to happen for me, I should wait for it and it would come eventually." Her voice was calm and quiet, but she was freaking out on the inside. She had never told anyone that, let alone her boyfriend's little sister. She took a deep breath and continued. "Then the strangest thing happened," she said. "It happened for me. Ron happened. I didn't think that it was possible to feel something so strong for someone and for the millionth time in my life, I was proven wrong." Ginny walked out from the stall and sat next to Hermione. She was crying and trembling, but somehow at ease.

"I thought that Harry and I would be together, you know," she said. "So many things just happened that put that into my mind. When he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets and forgave me for doing those terrible things under Voldemort's command, I just fell for him. I didn't expect it to happen, but it did." She wiped her tears away and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione stroked her hair and smiled.

"It will happen for you, Ginny," she said. "I know it." Ginny looked up and smiled.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Hermione replied. The two girls sat their briefly before standing up. Hermione pulled her out of the bathroom and they walked together back to the common room, having a common understanding.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked to the headmaster's office with Ron right behind them. They needed to talk to Dumbledore about Occlumency and how to train themselves. Harry had had some lessons from Snape, but those proved to be a failure. He remembered Snape's face as he lurked into Harry's thoughts, seeing and feeling all of this feelings. Harry needed only a few more lessons to be alright, but Draco only had the basics, and it weakened him severely every time he did it. They walked into the headmaster's office, looking for Dumbledore. Fawkes was perched on his perch while the three boys looked for their headmaster. In the corner of the room, indeed was Dumbledore, looking into the pensieve. He had not yet entered a memory, but was preparing to.

"Professor," Harry greeted. "We need to ask you a question." Dumbledore turned around and smiled. He looked calm and peaceful, like his usual self. But there was a hit of tired aging in his face. He walked over to the boys and kept his smile for a second, before letting it drop.

"That will have to wait," the old headmaster replied. "I have important matters to attend to. Would you care to join me, boys. I would hate to have to leave you standing here." The three boys nodded and followed him over to the pensieve. He placed a memory in the water and everyone was pulled in.

_The room was dark, and the Dark Lord circled the room. His wand in hand, he shot down a man who was in his way. He walked into Malfoy Manor, coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Draco saw himself coming down the stairs and jumped back. _

"_What is this?" Draco asked. He was utterly baffled by what he was seeing. Dumbledore looked to the two confused boys and smiled._

"_What you are looking at are memories," he said. "Just watch and listen." They watched Voldemort circle Lucius, smiling his evil smile. He put his hand on his shoulder. His ghostly voice echoed through the Manor, causing hair to raise._

"_Lucius," he spoke, causing Ron to jump. "I require a place to reside until my reawakening. Bellatrix recommended here, didn't you my dear?" Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward and put her hand on the younger Draco's shoulder._

"_Yes, My Lord," she said. "I have been hiding out here, and it is a wonderful place to stay. It is hidden as well, so no one could ever have a chance of finding us here." Voldemort laughed and clapped his hands._

"_Good," he whispered softly. He motioned behind him, and a teenager walked in, with short, but long black hair and golden eyes. He stood beside his master calm and collected, with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Taya, say hello to the Malfoys." he said to the boy. Taya smiled and waved hello. He walked over to the present Draco's eyes. He grabbed Harry's hand, scared._

"_He can't see you." Harry said, comforting him. Taya looked through him and at the portrait behind him. It had the family, calm and dominant over a pair of elves behind them. He shook his head and turned around. He walked back over to his master and sat on a chair._

"_This should be fun." he said, coldly. He pulled a small orb of water from the air and shot it at the wall, putting a small hole in it. Ron and Draco looked at each other, remembering their fight with this boy. Harry was confused at how he could do such things, and looked to Dumbledore. The old man smiled and brought them out of the memory._

They sat in Dumbledore's office, pushed back from the memory. Dumbledore, still standing, had a look of terror on his face. His light eyes were lit with a fire of fear as he ran over to the baffled boys.

"You three," he commanded. "Stand behind me." The three of them did so, but not without questioning of what was going on. Dumbledore shushed them and pointed his wand at the door. They were all confused as to what they were being protected from until a cloud of black smoke rushed into the room. Out of the smoke stood two people that in every way made Harry want to slaughter. One of them took his last speck of family away from him. He felt a rush of anger as he stared into the dark eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. He went to attack, but was held back by Draco. The blonde kissed him on the cheek before running at Bellatrix.

Dumbledore grabbed the Malfoy and pulled him back toward Harry. He extended his wand at Bellatrix and narrowed his eyes.

"Strange for you to show up here, Bellatrix," he said. He spotted a new face behind her, hiding in cowardice. "I see you've brought Mr. Taya along with you." Taya came from behind Bella and took his wand out. He threw it across the room. Bellatrix did the same, disarming herself. She stepped forward and bowed to Dumbledore.

"We are not here to fight, Albus." she said. She was about to continue when Harry came from behind Dumbledore.

"Then what are you here for you murderous bitch!" the boy screamed at her. She put her head down and Taya stepped forward.

"Don't talk to her like that, Potter," he snapped. "If you could let us explain, Albus." The headmaster nodded and put his wand in his robes. Draco and Ron were baffled. Dumbledore had just basically sent himself to suicide. "Look," he said. " I didn't originally want to come here. I just wanted to get away from Voldemort. That man has held me in his grasp for too long. He was beefing me up to be a weapon against 'the boy who lived'. I did everything possible to fight it, but he either tortured me or imperiused me into doing it. I know you won't believe me, but I truly defected from the Death Eaters, so has Bellatrix."

Draco stepped forward and cast the _Legitimente _spell. Draco saw the pain, the torture, and the pain that it took them to leave. They were not on some hell-bent mission. They were truly leaving the Death Eaters.

"It's the truth," the blonde said. "From what I've seen, Voldemort tortured Taya and made him join, but as for Bellatrix, I didn't see any torture." Harry's eyes narrowed at the witch and drew his wand. He had one spell on hand. One spell that he wanted to shoot into her head; or into her heart. They were just two words. _Avada Kedavra_. She killed Sirius. She killed Sirius. He walked over to her and held her at wand point. Taya went to do something about it, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"I deserve this, sweetheart," she said to her makeshift son. "You'll do fine without me. I killed a member of my own family, tortured hundreds, and served a man bent on killing a child. I deserve to die." She felt a tear come down her cheek, and braced for the spell. Harry saw Taya sink to his knees and start to cry. He saw Bellatrix's true disgust in herself. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Harry before she closed her eyes. Harry pulled his wand and Bellatrix kept her eyes closed. She thought that she was dead. Surely, that was not the Killing Curse, because she could still breathe. She opened her eyes to see that she was not cursed at all. Taya pulled her into a big hug and she kissed his forehead.

"I'm not him," she heard Harry say. "I may still have ill feelings toward you, but I will not destroy anyone. Anyone besides the bastard who ruined all of our lives." Dumbledore walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Ron grabbed the two wands from the corner of the room and walked back over to Harry.

"We wish to join your cause," Bellatrix said. "We're tired of serving an abusive man and want to help him die." Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to return their wands. He did so, but winced when Taya took his back. He would not admit it out loud, but he was still scared of the boy. He could have killed them all on the spot, without a wand, but he did not. Draco looked to Dumbledore with a confused face.

"What do we do now, headmaster?" he asked.

"Well, what do you think we do?" the old wizard replied. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry stepped forward.

"Now that they're on our side, they can't leave the castle just yet," the boy said. "Where will they stay?"

"I believe the Room of Requirement is open." Dumbledore answered. Bellatrix and Taya nodded. Ron stepped forward next.

"But they can't be there alone," he said, embarrassed. "What if someone sees them? I'm pretty sure that seeing Bellatrix Lestrange just laying around the castle won't be a normal thing for most people. She's not necessarily a well-liked witch, you know." Bellatrix nodded in agreement. Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the two new additions to the DA.

"Well by all means, Mr. Weasely," he said, laughing. "You may stay with them." Ron shook his head with a no thank you and Dumbledore turned to the rest of the group.

"Draco, you, Harry and Mr. Weasely will stay in the Room of Requirement along with Ms. Granger," he ordered. "I'm sure that she'll be dying to dissect Mr. Taya's abilities." Ron stepped forward again.

"But, headmaster," he asked. "Won't it be obvious that the biggest supporters of the cause will be staying in the one room that we used to train? People will start to take notice." Harry shook his head and Draco put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron," he said. "We'll just be in there at night. All of us normally stay out after hours anyway. People won't think anything of it." Ron nodded and blushed in embarrassment. The five of them walked to the exit of Dumbledore's office and smiled back at the headmaster. Bellatrix turned around and thanked him before they made their way to their new room.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, their bags were waiting at the door. Bellatrix and Taya obviously did not have any bags other than the ones on their backs, but the rest of group pulled their trunks into the room. When they got in there, Hermione was already waiting, wand in hand. She had made the room triple it's original size, with spiral staircases separating the different rooms. The rooms themselves were labeled by name. Bellatrix and Taya had their own beds, but Harry and Draco as well as Hermione and Ron had couples beds.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked the group. Bellatrix stepped forward, extending her hand.

"You must be Granger," she said. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." the Gryffindor responded. Harry stepped forward, beside Bellatrix, and smiled.

"Hermione," he said. "She's on our side. Along with-" He was silenced by Taya's hand, pushing him to the side as he stepped forward.

"Hey," he said. "I remember you. You cursed me not too long ago. I'm Taya."

"Pleasure," Hermione snapped sarcastically. "Somebody just explain to me how all of this happened." Bellatrix raised her hand, like an eager school girl. Hermione called on her, and rolled her eyes. Bellatrix recalled the whole story, from start to finish; not skipping a single detail. Hermione's eyes stayed wide the whole way through; from start to finish. After Bella finished, Hermione walked up her staircase and laid down in bed. Ron walked into their room and laid onto their bed with her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Funny, isn't it," she said. "The two people who nearly took off your head not even a week ago are now on our side. Seems fishy, doesn't it?" She felt an anger for them, but not because they were once Death Eaters. She knew that Bellatrix was not stupid, neither was Taya. That's the only way they got out of Malfoy Manor alive. She also knew that Bellatrix was not as dedicated to the switch as her comrade. She left with him, yes, but for the most part to protect him. From what was described of the incident in Dumbledore's office, Bellatrix's mind was not touched. She could have a whole other agenda and none of them could know. She turned to ask Ron what he thought, but stopped when she heard his snoring. She got out of the bed and walked down her staircase. Harry, Draco, and Taya were talking on the couches that she had conjured. She walked over to Bellatrix's staircase and went up it. When she got to Bella's room, she saw the witch laying down in the bed, staring at a picture.

Hearing someone coming, she put the picture away. She looked up to see Hermione standing there, her wand in hand. Bellatrix smiled, but the gesture was not returned. Hermione walked closer to her bed and put her wand on the table. She sat on the bed and stroked the fabric.

"I want to look into your mind," she said. "I need to know that you're on our side." Bellatrix stood up and accioed Hermione's wand. She would do anything to prove to this girl that she was on her side. Hermione grabbed her wand from Bellatrix and pointed it at her forehead. With a cast of the spell she was transported into the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange.

_It was twenty years prior to the present moment. Hermione stood next to a man with an irritated look on his face and Bellatrix sat next to him, her hands on her stomach. She looked much more proper and put-together than she did in present times. Her outfit was a long, flowing black gown and had no makeup on. She was beautiful, almost regal looking, in fact. A mediwitch walked in with a quill and a notepad. _

"_What is it, doctor?" she asked the mediwitch, waiting for an answer. The mediwitch shook her head and touched Bella's shoulder. _

"_Madame Lestrange," she replied, with sorrow in her voice. "The child has died. He didn't live through the birth." Bellatrix sank to the floor in tears, her hands in her hair. She pulled out her wand and tried to break it. It bent, but not the full way. It stayed a demented bend; almost like a claw. The tall man tried to pull her up, but she stunned him. She pulled out chunks of her hair and through wild spells at the nurses. The man stood up from the stun and walked with her out of the room as she cursed people left and right. She found the mediwizard who operated on her and had a look of disgust on her face. _

"_Madame Lestrange," he said. "I am so-" He was silenced by a Killing Curse to the chest. She threw curses through windows, killing patients and mediwizards and witches alike. She threw a charm down the hallway and the room erupted in flames. The man grabbed her and they apparated out of the hospital._

_The scene changed to a year later. A now completely disheveled Bellatrix pulled out her wand and handed it to a man Hermione quickly recognized as Voldemort. He examined it and gave it back to her._

"_My sweet Bellatrix," he said, calm and in a cold tone. "You are now officially one of us. Extend your arm." She did so and the mark was imprinted into her skin, burning her and making her scream in a way that no human should. Hermione was pulled out of the memory by the sound of Harry's voice. It was calling her name. Hermione.. Hermione.._

Her eyes snapped open and she was laying in Ron's arms. Harry was standing in front of her, calling her name. She jumped up and looked at Bellatrix, who was laying on the bed, hyperventilating. The witch crawled over to Hermione and put her hands on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl. Hermione could only nod as she was traumatized by what she saw.

"I'm so-" she was stopped by Bella's arms wrapping around her back, pulling her into an embrace. The whole room was shocked by their open display of affection, but ignored it as she broke apart. Hermione stood up and nodded quickly before continuing. "I'm so sorry that that happened to you, Bellatrix," she said. " You have my full support. We will take down that monster." She was so angry at Voldemort for taking advantage of Bellatrix when she was in such a low place. She would personally see to it that they found some way to defeat him. They would eradicate the Death Eaters permanently. No rising back after a few years, no new leaders, no new rebellion. They would all be gone.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in bed in Malfoy Manor. After the news of Draco's betrayal along with Bellatrix and Taya's disappearance, the Dark Lord has been angrier with all people in the house. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Before she got fully down the stairs, she heard a scream. It was a child. She peered down to see her husband, Lucius, standing over the body of a teenage girl.

"I brought you here to give me answers," he spat. "Not rumors." He used the Cruciatus curse on her and she screamed loudly in pain.

"Please, sir," she begged. "That's all I know. Draco is with Harry Potter and is done with the Death Eaters. He doesn't live in the Dungeons with us anymore. I'm sorry!" Narcissa was taken back by her husband's brute force on a teenage girl. What would he do to Draco if he came home. She was loyal to her husband, but loved her son. She ran back up the stairs and grabbed her wand. She had to alert her Draco. No one will hurt her little boy.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter Seven: Enemies**

**I'm actually working on Chapter Eight right now, so do not fear. The next chapter will be up soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. **

**But anyways, please review this chapter. I have spent so much time revising and revising this that I would really like a few reviews. **

**I would like to clarify some things, too, just in case some of you are confused:**

**Lord Voldemort's POV: I wanted to do something with just him. I feel like Voldemort isn't human, but is starting to realize that this war might not go in his favor after the abandonment of his top lieutenants.  
**

**Ginny: I hate this character with a fiery passion. Don't shoot me, but I do. She's just... there in my opinion. I'm not going to bash her in the story, but I just wanted to have one scene with Bad Ginny. **

**Bella's Past: Bellatrix, being my favorite character EVER, had to have some sort of terrible thing to happen to her to throw her down the sanity chute. I picked a failed birth because it really would effect a person like that. The man is her husband, Rudolphus, by the way. **

**Taya: He's badass. That's the point. But he's got some pretty big flaws. One of them being that he cannot stand when Bellatrix is in danger or is being threatened. He's not very trusting in anyone but her and that's what makes him so cold. So cold that he cannot tell who his allies are most of the time. That takes a toll on a person, ladies and gents. **

**Harry's Anger: She killed Sirius. Of course he's going to hate her, but he is like his mother; forgiving to anyone. **


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Author's Note: Dear readers, this is the Chapter that has tortured me to write for a week. I wanted to do everything perfect, and that did not go so well. I needed to keep certain aspects of the books and movies canon, so I did. It did not go as planned, and was a spur of the moment thing, but it happened. **

**I would really love reviews, by the way. I'm very critical of my work, and it helps when people tell me what I need to work on.**

**Here's Chapter 8**

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed, laying next to his boyfriend. Draco stirred in his sleep as Harry got out of bed. He kissed the blonde on the forehead as he walked out of their bedroom. He made his way into the bathroom and got ready for the day. He walked down his staircase and into their common room of sorts to see Taya sitting cross-legged on the couch, feeding the fire with little flicks of flame from his fingertips. Harry walked over to the couch and sat beside him. Taya ignored him, shooting more flame into the fire pit.

"Morning," the boy who lived greeted him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't," he replied. "I barely ever do." Harry was surprised that he could stay up all night without getting tired, but he guessed that it was the magic in his body keeping him going. That happened with Harry sometimes. He'd get tired, but then feel somehow rejuvenated.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"I can't leave the room," he rejected. "Remember." Harry nodded but then thought about it.

"Yes," he said. "You can. That rule was for Bellatrix. Everyone knows who she is, but not you. You virtually don't exist to the magical world." Taya was unsure about leaving the room, but if they were just exploring the castle, they would be fine.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go, then." They left the room and walked down to the ground level. They explored the vast corridors of the castle, from the astrology tower to the Great Hall. Taya was so fascinated. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but he never could. Both of his parents were dead and Voldemort would have killed him first. They ended up making their way onto the covered bridge. Taya looked around at the wondrous sight and was mesmerized by the castle's beauty. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, but Harry stopped it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I've just always wanted to come here as a student. I didn't have a childhood like all of these other students. My parents were murdered and I was left to the streets. Voldemort found me and treated me like I was his own. Not that it's a good thing to be his child, because it's not, but still, I felt like I belonged somewhere. The sad thing is, though, that I always just wanted to be a normal student at Hogwarts. Learn spells, almost fail a class because I'm terrible at writing essays. I just wanted to belong somewhere good; and now I do."

Harry was speechless. He thought that he had a hard childhood with the Dursleys and being bullied by Dudley every single day, but that was nothing to being trained with Voldemort after living on the streets. That's a hard life. He'd take the Dursleys over Voldemort any day.

"You know," he said. "I never thought I would get the chance to meet another person that actually went through somewhat of a similar thing as I did, or knew what it was like to not have a normal childhood, but then I met you." Taya smiled and looked down from the bridge. That was a long drop.

"I know what you mean," Taya replied. "It's like I don't feel that alone anymore." They looked at each other and smiled. Changing the subject quickly, Taya grabbed the boy who lived by the shoulders. "So," he said, quite loudly. "What does a typical Hogwarts student do on a daily basis for free time?" Harry smiled.

"No," he said. "Normal is boring. All of the cool people go-" He stopped just as he got a good idea. "C'mon," he said. "I know just where to take you." They ran from the bridge down to Hagrid's Hut. Taya tilted his head at the small building. As they got closer, they heard the door open. A large oaf of a man stepped out with a bristle-like beard.

"Oi, Harry," Hagrid bellowed. "Where have you been?" Harry laughed and grabbed Taya, pulling him close to his old friend. "Who's this li'le lad?" he asked.

"Hagrid," Harry said. "This is Taya. Taya, this is Hagrid." Taya waved hello and Hagrid pulled them both into a burly hug. Hagrid invited them in and they both walked into the hut, sitting down at the table. Hagrid sat across from them and smiled.

"So," Hagrid started. "Wha's this I'm hearin' about you bein' with a certain Malfoy bloke? Ain't Lucius is it?" He laughed a deep laugh. Oh, how like Hagrid to touch the touchy subjects first.

"No," Harry responded, laughing. "It's Draco. He's a really good guy once you get passed the family bull, you know?"Taya nodded in agreement and watched as the big man gave his beard a brush as he took a swig of his drink.

"Yeh," he replied. "I've always noticed that abou' him. He's nuthin' like his ol' man, I bet."

"Not in any way," Taya cut in. "He's actually pretty gentle. Nothing like his father." The two old friends nodded in agreement and went on to reminisce about old times with dragons and stones. A lot of it was actually exciting to Taya, but after a while, he felt a little out of place. They were good friends, and had been for a long time. Taya had just met Hagrid. After an hour of talking, they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the castle. They got back to the Room of Requirement right as Hermione was preparing them for class. She had their books and everything ready to go, and was just waiting for them to arrive.

Harry and Taya walked in, smiling and laughing. Draco was just coming down the stairs after getting ready to get a sight of the two boys. He could not help but feel a little jealous of Taya, getting to spend time with Harry like that. They had not even had their first date yet, even though they slept together in the same bed and saw each other all of the time. Those were not considered dates, were they? He did not have time to expand on these thoughts because Harry kissed him on the mouth when he saw him standing there.

"What were you guys up to?" the blonde asked them.

"We went on a walk and took a visit to Hagrid's," Harry said. "Nothing major." He heard a crash from the other end of their common room.

"You took him to Hagrid's?" Hermione screamed. "He could have been seen and killed. Do you realize that if they could get it, anyone can? Voldemort could be on a bloody stroll and randomly come for a visit! Then, what? We'd all be dead meat. No preparations. No protection. No-"

"Hermione," Taya interrupted. "We were fine. No one saw us. If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay in here until Dumbledore says otherwise. Are you alright with that?" Hermione nodded and walked over to her books. She charmed them to follow her out of the room as she started off to her morning classes. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they started off to class with their supplies. Ron ran down the stairs messily, book in hand. Seeing Taya hunched over the couch, he walked over and sat down next to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the young wizard replied. "You need to keep a cap on your girlfriend or something. Harry and I went for a silent walk this morning before anyone could be out roaming and she went bloody bonkers on us." Ron nodded and patted him on the back.

"She's just going insane over exams and all of our classes," he said. "Bloody hell, she's got Harry and I taking Advanced Potions when we barely passed potions to begin with. Draco's in there, too, so Harry doesn't mind, but frankly, I'd rather be in bed. Slughorn's not as attention-keeping as Snape." Taya giggled and punched Ron in the arm. They laughed loudly before Ron said his goodbyes and left for class. After they were gone, Taya walked up the staircase to his makeshift mother's room. Bellatrix was laying in bed when he arrived, in a light gray outfit. It wasn't as form fitting as her corset-dress, but she enjoyed the fabric. It was a shirt and pants set, and a very nice one at that. Dumbledore had provided them with a couple extra muggle outfits to wear around the castle, in case one of them were to leave the room. Bellatrix, for obvious reasons, would not be going anywhere without assistance and protection from being seen, but if Taya wanted to, he could leave in the muggle clothes.

Bella sat up when she saw him enter and got out of bed. She had taken a shower the night prior and let Hermione brush out her hair. It was more like a delicate wave pattern now, and less 'nappy-looking'. She walked over to Taya and pulled him into a hug.

"Isn't it wonderful here, deary?" she said. "I'm actually becoming accustomed to that Granger girl. She isn't as snooty as Lucy described." She looked at Taya, who looked sort of 'doom-and-gloom' at the moment. He was obviously troubled by something, but Bellatrix could not for the life of her think of what could be possibly bothering him right now. They were in a protected castle with people would fight alongside them and help protect them as well. They were away from the abusive Dark Lord that once kept them close and tortured into belief. They had a chance of being truly happy and ending this war.

"What's wrong, bumpkin," she asked, sweetly. "Why are you acting so down?"

"Nothing," he responded. "I just wish that I could go out more. I really loved walking around the castle today, Bella. It made me feel like an normal teenager for once." Bellatrix pulled him into an embrace and held him close.

"It's alright," she comforted. "We have a meeting with Albus today, so we'll get some walking in." She flashed him a smile and he left the room.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into their potions classroom with much haste. They were late, as usual. Professor Slughorn had become quite tolerant of their constant tardiness. He, and the rest of their classmates, knew all too well that the celebrity couple spent their time snogging in the lavatory before class. Many people pondered to thoughts of them doing more than snogging, but the idea was quickly thrown out due to the people's lack of want to think about the boy who lived going down on a Malfoy in a public lavatory. Hermione and Ron knew all too well that they had gone pretty far in the sexual nature of their relationship; it could be heard from their side of the room. Hermione had made extra thick walls for that reason, but the screams still echoed through. Part of her faintly wished that the screams belonged to Harry from his nightmares, but she knew all too well that it was not pain that the screams were born from.

"Took you long enough," Ron teased. "Bloody hell, we were about to send a search party." He was more alright with the couple now that they were more open, and added with the fact that Draco was showing more of a good side than in times past, he was beginning to really accept it. Hermione, on the other hand, still felt a bit awkward around Draco. Not because of his relationship with Harry, no, she was passed that, but because of her past arguments and fumes with the blonde Malfoy heir. He had called her a mudblood more times than she uttered a spell, and it genuinely hurt her.

"In all seriousness, boys," she scolded. "How long did you think it would take before you really made a routine of this. You don't see Ronald and I storming in late to class because of some hormonal urge to tackle each other in a tongue war."

"Of course, Hermione," Draco responded, sarcastically. "You would rather die than miss class. Not to mention that you still rock it a little swifter in the Astronomy tower. Everyone and their bloody mother can hear you." He laughed loudly and Hermione shot him a death glance. She then looked to Ron with a look that almost screamed, "I'm not that loud, am I?"

The took to their cauldrons with ease as they made their brew. Hermione finished first, as expected, followed by Draco, then Harry, and then, lastly, Ron. The youngest Weasely boy was not gifted in potions as much as his peers, but had a slight grasp on the subject as a whole. He still hated Potions with a fiery passion, but he could work through it. It would be good for a career if he did well in Potions. That, and Hermione would cast a spell to take his head off if he did not act somewhat carefully about his education. The class ended with a bang as Seamus, for the five-hundredth time, blew a hole in his cauldron.

Hermione was quick to get to her next class as fast as possible, while the other three just took their time. Harry and Draco finally started out of the classroom after a few minutes, with Ron tagging along from behind.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in a tall, red chair, playing with her thumbs. She had just lit a fire to heat up the room, but it was still kind of chilly. Taya ran down his staircase and laid down on the couch. They looked around the room as a bang was heard. Bella whipped out her wand, and stepped toward Taya. The two of them listened again for the sound. It happened again, but it was coming from up Harry and Draco's staircase. They ran up and found that the large, gold and green room was empty. Taya inspected the corners and under the beds. Bella bumped into the desk, and heard a small yelp. She shot a stunning spell at it, but it rebounded. A snap was heard and a small, dorky house elf appeared in front of them.

"Dobby?" Bellatrix asked. "Dobby is that you?" At the sight of his old master, the small house elf ran into a corner.

"Dobby is here to see Harry Potter," he said, with fear in his voice. "Dobby did nothing bad. Dobby did not know that Dobby's old master would be here. Dobby is sorry." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked over to the cringing little elf.

"It's alright, Dobby," the witch said, calm and motherly, but slightly annoyed. "You're not in trouble. Harry and his friends aren't here right now. They'll be back shortly." Dobby sniffed loudly and apparated away from Bella and onto the bed.

"Dobby does not trust Madame Lestrange," he snapped. "Dobby knows Harry Potter and Harry Potter does not like Madame Lestrange." Bella smacked herself on the forehead and put her wand on the table. Taya stepped forward and bowed to the elf.

"We did not mean to startle you, Dobby," he said. "We are now allies of Harry Potter. We fled from Malfoy Manor and now reside in a room down the stairs from here. We heard a noise and came up here. I apologize for the abrupt hit that she gave you. You startled her." Dobby quivered, but walked over to Taya and took his hand. He pulled back and smiled.

"Dobby wishes to see Harry Potter." he said.

"You can stay here until he comes back," Taya responded. "He should be back in about an hour."

"Dobby cannot wait that long," he snapped. "Dobby must see Harry Potter now. Harry Potter is in grave danger." Taya's eyes went wide and ran from the room. Bella followed from behind.

"Where are you going?" she screamed.

"To warn Harry," he replied, loudly. "I'll bring everyone back just in case." He opened the door and ran out into the castle's hallways.

* * *

Taya remembered how to get to the headmaster's office, but nowhere else. He made his way up and down staircases, looking for someone. It took him a few minutes before he ran head on into Hermione.

"Taya," she screeched. "What the hell are you doing out of the room?" She was livid.

"Where's Harry?" he replied, out of breath from the running. Hermione was confused, but answered anyway.

"He's in the Divination room," she answered. "With Professor Trelawney. Why do you need Harry?" Taya was frantic as he did not know where Divination was held. Hermione did not even bother to ask anymore questions once she saw Taya's worried expression. She dragged him up a flight of stairs and a few classrooms over as she ran into the room. Taya entered in behind her. Harry was sitting at a table in the front with Ron and Draco. Professor Trelawney was making a speech about the hate behind a good old-fashioned mind-poisoning charm when Hermione interrupted her.

"Professor," she stated. "The Headmaster needs to see Harry, Ron and Draco immediately." The Professor did not even bother to look any deeper into anything as she pointed at the three boys and gestured for them to leave. They started to get their books together slowly, but the second that Harry saw Taya's face, worried and frantic, he dashed out of the room. The other two boys followed suit, but before they went too far near the Headmaster's office, Hermione stopped them.

"We need to go to the room," she said. "I just used that as an excuse." The three boys nodded and the now group of five students ran up to the Room of Requirement. They slammed the door open to see Bellatrix and Dobby sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Bella stood up and crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough," she said. "He won't tell me what he means by 'danger'; he just keeps saying the same thing over and over again. Dobby stood from the couch once he saw Harry and apparated over to him.

"Harry Potter is in grave danger," he said to him, causing the other three students to gasp. "Dobby did not wish to tell anyone else about what Dobby was sent to tell Harry Potter, but he must say it, even when there are others in the room. Dobby's old masters are coming for Draco Malfoy. They want to take him home." Draco's face went pale and he dropped his wand. The sound echoed through the quiet room as the Malfoy heir dropped to his knees. Harry ran over to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms.

"When will they be here," he asked the house elf. "Do we have time to get to Dumbledore?" Dobby nodded and stuck his hand in the air.

"Draco Malfoy is to go back with Dobby's old masters," he said. "Harry Potter must protect him. They will come after Harry Potter, whether Dobby's old masters have Draco Malfoy or not. Get to Headmaster and get there quick. Harry Potter does not have much time." He snapped his fingers and apparated out of the room. Harry dragged Draco to the door, and Hermione followed along, accompanied by Taya and Ron. Bellatrix stayed back, to the surprise of Taya.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"If someone sees me," she said. "Dumbledore will be in a world of trouble. I should stay here." Harry left Draco and grabbed Bellatrix by the arm.

"You're coming," he said. "We'll need another wand just in case Lucius doesn't take no for an answer." Bella nodded and they all left for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

When they got there, Dumbledore was already waiting, wand in hand. He was pacing back and forth. The six of them walked into the room and had to duck. Dumbledore shot a blast of light in their direction. Once seeing who they were, he lowered his wand.

"I apologize for that," he said. "I assume you've already discovered that we're having some visitors soon." Draco nodded and went to speak, but he couldn't. "Very well," the old headmaster said. "Bellatrix, you, Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger will take Mr. Malfoy to the back of my office. I don't want Lucius coming anywhere near that boy. Harry, you and Taya will stay with me. We-" Harry cut him off.

"I won't leave Draco," he spat. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I know I won't be able to focus if we're apart. Hermione, Ron and I will take care of Draco. Bella can stay with you."

"B-B-But-" Draco tried to say, but was stopped by his boyfriend.

"And if Lucius or any of those slimy Death Eater scumbags comes after him," he snapped. "I'll kill them myself." He grabbed the blonde and they went to the back of Dumbledore's office, out of sight, but still having a view of the scene. Bella took her place next to Taya, wand out and ready to cast. There were footsteps heard in the distance and as it was, Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the room. Bella stepped forward, her wand extended. Seeing her sister, now looking sane and well, the Malfoy matriarch stepped back and held her hands up.

"I'm not here to fight, Bella," she said. "I just want my son." Bella extended her wand even further and pointed it directly at her sister's heart. She knew that Narcissa was not stupid enough to come alone, so she sent Taya to stand around her, and check for others. Surprising to them, she was alone.

"Well," Bella snapped. "You're not getting him. You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord's plans are gone without Taya or Draco. If either one of them come near him, he will kill them on sight. Do you really want to bring your child to certain death?" Narcissa felt a tear slide down her cheek as she stepped forward.

"Bella," she said. "He will kill us all eventually. It's better that he has it done to him in his own home than on a battlefield. The Dark Lord did not send me to get him, I've come on my own account, but if Draco does not want to leave here, he does not have to."

"What game are you playing, Cissy?" Bella asked.

"None. I found Lucius torturing a Slytherin about Draco's whereabouts and I wanted to come find him and warn him that his father was looking for him. I was going to take him and escape this war until it ends. You must understand Bella. I just want the best thing for my son." Still hidden, Harry and Draco watched the whole thing. Harry was livid that this woman wanted to take him away. He did not care that she was his boyfriend's mother. He was not going to lose the only thing that he held close. He stood up and kissed Draco on the forehead before walking down the stairs. He stormed into the confrontational area with his wand pointed at Narcissa.

"Are you mad?" Bellatrix screamed at him. "Get back to the hiding place." Harry gave no response. He pointed his wand directly at Narcissa's throat.

"You don't know him," he hissed. "He fears you. He fears his father. You're his parents. You don't know what's best for him, because if you did, you would not even have come here and risked him being found." Narcissa was taken back by the boy's blunt actions, but remained calm. Harry was about to cast a spell when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Harry," he heard a familiar voice say. "Stop." He turned to see Draco, eyes welled up in tears, holding his extended shoulder in place.  
"I'm not going to let her take you to him," he said. "I just won't.

"I'm not either," the blonde said. "but you can't let yourself get too upset, alright? She's alone, right? There's no threat here. It's seven against one. She's not that stupid." Just then, another pair of feet entered the room. Harry half-expected it to be Voldemort himself, but he was still not in shock to see Lucius Malfoy, cane in hand. The Death Eater walked forward, slowly and elegantly, his robes sliding against the empty air. Narcissa turned around in shock as she knew that she came alone.

"Tisk Tisk," he stated coldly. "Traitors and enemies, working together. Not a good look, Dumbledore." Harry narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy patriarch as he pointed his wand at his boyfriend's father's throat. He went to cast a curse, but Draco stopped him. Hermione and Ron came down the stairs and they pointed their wands at him.

"It's better that you both leave now, Lucy," Bella spat. "I wouldn't want the Dark Lord to lose his whopping cushion, now would I?"Lucius rolled his eyes and drew his wand. He shot a curse at her but it was deflected. Taya hopped down from where he was perched and shot a blast of fire at him. He blocked it, but was thrown onto the floor. He shot the _Petrificus Totalus _curse at the boy, binding him on the floor. Narcissa huddled over to Draco and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered before walking out of the room. Lucius stood up and went to follow her. Dumbledore bent down to help Taya. Without a second to think about it, the Malfoy shot a blast of green light at the old wizard.

"Avada Kedavra." he cursed. The curse hit Dumbledore in the center of the back and the Malfoys quickly escaped from the room; and in a matter of minutes, the castle. Harry, with tears in his eyes, fell to his knees beside the now limp Dumbledore. The curse did it's work, and the old headmaster was dead. The whole room erupted in tears and Harry let out a scream that could be heard from the stars.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter 8: Confrontation**

**There are some aspects of this chapter that I just kept on redoing for the sake of being canon. **

**Dumbledore's Death: Okay, I'm sorry, but he had to die. It was one of the saddest deaths in the entire series, but still. I love Dumbledore, but he needed to go. Having Lucius do it in the way that he did was just in character for him. Lucius would kill a man when his back is turned.**

**Where Narcissa stands: She loves her child, but fears her husband. That's the matter-of-fact.**

**Bellatrix: She's fully on Dumbledore's side here. Taya and her are fully on the ''good side" now. **

**Harry and Taya: There will be no LOVE TRIANGLE. I promise you that. Harry loves Draco, and would never cheat. They're just becoming really close and bonding over being "chosen". **

**Taya in general: I'm downplaying him a lot for the sake of that he isn't perfect by any means and is not going to rule the story. He's talented, but not the most powerful wizard ever.**

**Dobby: I HAD TO. I just love Dobby. He's fantastic and will NOT DIE in this story. AT ALL. I will not kill Dobby, I'm sorry. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Purpose and Betrayal

**Author's Note: So, here's Chapter Nine. **

**Caution: Badass Hermione is in this chapter; all throughout the chapter. **

* * *

Many showed for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. It was held in the Great Hall, with the torches burning a bright illuminated white. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at the front, while Professor McGonagall gave the speech. None of them could listen, however, because they were all shot and grief stricken. Bellatrix and Taya took to wearing cloaks and sat in the back of the room, crying to themselves. Taya, specifically. The old man died helping him, not in battle. He should have killed Lucius instead of playing with fire.

When it was time for speeches, everyone had expected Harry to say something; everyone except for Harry. Hermione took to the stage first.

"We are here to celebrate the life of one of the kindest, most gentle, selfless men to ever live," she said. "And even though he may be gone, he has not left us. As an old friend of mine once said, 'the ones who love us never really leave us-" She started to cry as she touched her chest. "You can always find them in here.'" She pulled out her wand and shot a bright light into the sky. Her patronus, a bright silver otter, soared to the ceiling, casting a wave of light through the crowd. Hermione broke down in tears as she left the stage.

The next few people went up, telling their memories and stories of Professor Dumbledore. Harry steered clear of going up, but could only avoid it so long until it was Draco's turn to go up. He watched as his boyfriend, a boy who had just been completely abandoned by both of his parents before his very eyes, stepped up to the stage.

"Albus Dumbledore was an amazing man," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "As many others have already stated, he did many things for many people without asking for anything in return. He defended us in our time of need. He-" Draco stopped as he looked into Harry's eyes, his green eyes, and was reminded of the curse that his father used to take their beloved headmaster down. "He was unjustly murdered." Draco's statement caused the room to gasp. "He was murdered by my father, Lucius Malfoy," he said, the tears pouring down his face. "He was murdered because he wouldn't hand me over to Voldemort. He wouldn't let my father torture me, or Voldemort kill me. He gave me a chance when others couldn't. He-" Draco collapsed onto the floor as the grief finally caught up to him. Harry ran up and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Professor McGonagall dismissed all of the students and Bellatrix ran up to Draco, removing her hood.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said, stroking his head. "Let it out, let it out." Draco started to really cry, letting all of his emotions free. Harry cried with him. The whole group was in tears, and just wanted to wallow in this pain together. Well, until they heard footsteps come behind them. Bella turned to see Neville and Ginny, standing there, watching them. Catching sight of Bellatrix, Neville drew his wand.

"What are you doing here?" Neville screamed.

"Neville," Harry said. "Listen to me-" He was cut of by Neville's screaming.

"Bet you love coming to funerals," the Longbottom boy snapped. "Too bad you didn't kill my mum or dad, right? Would've been a party for you, you sadistic whore!" He ran at her. "_Crucio!_" Bellatrix writhed in pain as the curse entered her bloodstream. She screamed loudly in agony. Taya ran toward his fallen mother-figure. All of the sudden, Neville was thrown back by a blast of wind. He looked up to see Taya, no wand, in a battle stance. The ground beneath him shot up, sending him flying. He landed on a group of chairs, cutting his leg. He screamed in pain.

"How do you like that?" Taya screamed. He threw a blast of fire around the boy, centering him in the middle of a ring of flame.

"Help-" Neville tried to scream, but all of the sudden his windpipe run cold, then hot and moist. He felt like all of the moisture was caught in his throat, preventing him from breathing. That was exactly what Taya was doing. His fist clenched, holding the moisture in his throat together. The rest of the group watched as Neville struggled to stay alive, with the ring of fire removing the oxygen and the moisture in his throat keeping him from breathing what little air there was. Hermione could not take it anymore. She ran at Taya, only to be thrown back on her ass by a gust of wind.

All of the sudden, it all stopped. Taya was bound, once again, by the _Petrificus Totalus _charm. Everyone looked to see Bellatrix, now on her feet, fully recovered from the curse, her wand out and a spell cast. The flames died down to ash and Neville was released from Taya's grasp. She let him free from the bind and he jumped up.

"What the hell?" he spat. "I almost had him!"

"We're here to fight Death Eaters," she replied. "Not allies, whether they attack us or not." She walked over to Draco and gave him a pat on the head before leaving back to the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked over to Neville and slapped him across the face.

"What the-" the Longbottom started, but was stopped by Hermione.

"She was just beginning to really trust us," she snapped. "Then you had to go and do that, Neville. She switched sides a few weeks ago. She has been nothing but amazing to us, and you just had to fuck it up!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, surprised by her language.

"No," she spat back at him. "He had no right to do that!"

"He had no idea that she was even on her side," Harry said, breaking the fight up. "He was merely in shock. Don't you remember how I reacted?" It was true, because Harry had almost killed Bellatrix when they first arrived.

"That doesn't change how detrimental that must have been for her," she snapped back at him. "She hasn't done anything wrong." Hermione ran out of the room. Neville sat down on the floor. He did not know that she was on their side. Had he known, well, he would not have done it, right? He didn't want to admit it, but he probably would have still done it. He hated her. He wanted her dead. She tortured his parents into insanity. The bitch needed to die. But she was on their side now, though. He questioned why, but then stopped. If Harry trusted her, after all that she did to him, he would have to learn to trust her, too. He turned to the boy who had tortured him. The boy walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry-" Neville started, but was silenced by a hand smacking him in the cheek.

"Of course you are," Taya snapped. "I'm not, but they're going to make me say it. So, _I'm Sorry."_ He said the apology with utter grit in his voice, as if he was vomiting up nails.

"You don't need to apologize," he replied. "You weren't in the wrong at all. I don't care what they say, you don't have to apologize to me." Taya slapped him again.

"I try to be nice and this is what I get?" he spat.

"That was being nice," Neville retorted. "I'd hate to see you friendly!"

"Well, good," he snapped. "You'll never see it." He ran out of the room, leaving the Longbottom boy to sit in pain as his cheek throbbed with heat. Something told him that he heated his hand up a little bit to spark a little extra pain. Harry watched as Taya ran out of the room and stood up.

"You okay?" Draco asked him. Harry kissed his hand and walked off of the stage.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm just going to go check on Taya." The blonde nodded and watched as his boyfriend ran out of the room, trying to follow where the boy went. Harry ran all over the castle before he found himself in the Astronomy Tower, with Taya staring down the balcony. He walked over to him and leaned on the balcony's edge.

"What do you want?" the boy spat.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling. "Just checking in on you, you know? Just making sure you're okay." Taya leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. The sun was illuminating the room and Taya's golden eyes flickered in the sunlight. He was beautiful in the light, even though he hid in the dark most of the time. The others kept their distance from him, mostly due to the fact that he nearly killed both Ron and Draco in the bathroom at one point, but now Harry was the only person who actually saw him as a real person, and not a threat.

"Harry," he said softly. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have lost control like that." Harry put his arm around the boy and rested his chin on his head.

"You were brilliant, Taya," he replied. "It wasn't that good that you lashed it at Neville, but you were just protecting Bella. You were both right and wrong in your own rights." Taya looked up, with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt people," the boy said. "But that's all I seem to be good at."

"No," Harry said. "You're smart and cunning, and brave. You have so many layers to you that your power is just the bare minimum of what you really are. You're really great, actually." Taya backed up and walked toward the exit of the tower.

"Thanks, Harry," he said, with a content tone in his voice. Harry watched as the talented runaway walked out of the room. There was something about that boy. There was something that Voldemort wanted with him, and Harry could not for the life of him understand what it was. Sure, the boy had magical talent to the extremes, but that could not be the only thing; it just could not.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was quiet when Lucius and his wife returned. They walked into their large ballroom to see an audience of Death Eaters waiting for them, Voldemort standing in the center. Lucius took a few steps forward, but was hit with the Cruciatus curse. Narcissa backed up, and moved to run away, but was stopped by a man that she knew by the name of Greyback.

"Congratulations on your kill, Lucius," the Dark Lord spoke, softly, but cold at the same time. "I have taken notice to the absence of the prisoners that I have asked you to retrieve. One in particular." He circled the Malfoy patriarch, pointing his wand at the fallen man's skull. He screamed the Cruciatus curse again and again. "Where is Draco, Lucius?" he asked.

"My Lord-" the blonde Death Eater started, but was silenced by another dose of the torturing curse.

"Silence," Voldemort spat. "I know exactly where he and the others are." He turned around and pointed his wand at Lucius, but then put it down. "No," he said. "I have a task for you."

"Anything, My lord." he replied. Voldemort circled the fallen man, tickled with pleasure from the man's agony. He originally wanted to send him into battle with Greyback and watch him die slowly, and feed the remnants to Nagini, but no, no; he had a far better option. He wanted Lucius to suffer; he wanted him to do something that he knew that would absolutely torture any father.

"We shall be embarking on a little expedition to Hogwarts in two weeks." the Dark Lord spoke. "When we get there, I task you with finding Harry Potter." Lucius's eyes went wide, but he kept his head down to show the shock in his eyes. "Due to the nature of their relationship," Voldemort added. "Draco will obviously be with him." Lucius nodded and in the corner of the room, held back by Greyback, Narcissa felt a tear run down her cheek. She knew what was coming.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I'm sure he will be." He was thrown back onto the marble floor by a curse as Voldemort stood over him.

"Of course he will," he snapped. "The Potter brat won't let him out of his sight." He pointed his wand at Lucius's pale face and whispered the Cruciatus curse. "You are to dispose of your so called 'heir' and bring me Harry Potter," he said. "Are we clear?" Narcissa screamed from the other end of the room and burst from Greyback's grasp. She pulled out her wand and took one look at Lucius, tears flowing down her cheeks. She put a protection charm around her and apparated out of the room. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius and put his face near the man's ear.

"I trust you will dispose of her as well, understood?" he said.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius responded. The Dark Lord and all of the Death Eaters disappeared from the room, leaving Lucius all alone, to wallow in his misery. His wife had left him to go Merlin knows where, and his son was now boarded up in the very place that his master was about to invade; and the sickest part of it all was that even though he was going to have to kill his own child, he just wanted to kill that damn Merlin-forsaken Potter boy for ruining his family. If his son had never fallen for him, he would be home with his father now, taking his rightful place as a Death Eater. His wife would be obediently by his side, quiet and following orders. But no, "the-boy-who-lived" had to ruin it all. He would take Harry Potter to his master, but as a carcass. He would murder that boy for taking away the life that he had loved so much. He would slaughter that raven-haired little prat for destroying his family.

* * *

Bellatrix walked down the hallways of Hogwarts in a daze. All of the students were forced to stay in their common rooms for the night, so she was free to wander about the castle. She walked down a few staircases, then back up them. It was relaxing for her to take a break. She walked up another level, and found herself in the astronomy tower. The funny thing was that she had never been in this area of the castle as a student. It was so bright and illuminated by the afternoon light, but shadowed as the evening grew closer. Next to the covered bridge, Bella considered this to be the most beautiful place here.

All of the sudden, a thunderous crackle was heard from above. She originally thought it to be a storm beginning, but soon shoved off the thought when she saw clear skies above her. She went to walk out of the astronomy tower when suddenly, a funnel of gray smoke appeared in front of her. She pulled out her wand and jumped back. The funnel disappeared and out of it came the limp and tired form of Narcissa Malfoy. She fell on her hands and knees, literally at Bella's feet. She was unaware if the Malfoy matriarch had taken notice to her presence in the room, but decided to tap Narcissa lightly with her foot. The woman's head snapped up and she leaped back on to her ass.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked her. There was no reason for her to show up; especially after what Lucius did to their beloved late headmaster.

"Bella," she replied softly, in an innocent voice. "I've come to ask of your forgiveness, as well as Draco's." Bellatrix let out a soft giggle and smacked Narcissa across the face. She extended her wand at her wounded sister, snarling.

"Give me one reason not to take you out right now." she snapped.

"Because that's not the right thing to do." a voice said from the stairs. The voice came up to the stairs, revealing herself to be Hermione. She gave Narcissa a dark scowl as she took her place on the other side of Bellatrix. She had her wand in her hand, ready to defend herself. Narcissa drew her wand from her pocket and threw it to the other side of the tower. Hermione gave Bella a look of confusion as she ran over to grab the wand.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked with a sense of curiosity in her voice, but still held a cold tone. The Malfoy pulled herself to her feet, and put her hands in the air.

"I'm coming to your side," she said. "I will not let that monster come after Draco."

"Why would Voldemort come after Draco?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord wants your friend, Mr. Potter," she stated. "Lucius has been assigned to deliver him to the Dark Lord." Hermione put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head and covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a gasp. Narcissa noticed this and put her hands down. "Yes," she said to the girl. "Lucius has been assigned the task of killing my son, and now that I have defected, myself as well." Hermione went to comfort the Malfoy, but Bella stopped her. Quickly, the witch grabbed her sister and pushed her up against the wall. She flicked her wand, saying the _Legitimens. _Within seconds, she pulled back out of her sisters mind.

"She's telling the truth." Bella said to Hermione.

"We need to get her to the room," she said. "I'll take her there, and you go grab Snape. We need to alert him of whatever she could know."

"Why Snape?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Because after Lucy shot his favorite little curse into the headmaster," Bella spat. "Severus was appointed Headmaster in Albus's will." Bellatrix hated explaining anything, especially the obvious things. Why else would they tell Severus anything, if he wasn't something of importance. Narcissa only nodded and Bella set out to find Snape. She walked into Dumbledore's old office, and as she expected, found Snape sitting at the desk. Something was clearly bothering him, and anyone could notice that he could not keep his eyes off of the object on his desk. It was clearly a Pensieve, and he had just exited the memory when Bella arrived.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Severus," she replied. "Cissy has come to the castle. She says that she's joining us and that Lucius is going to come for Harry and Draco." Snape turned to her, a scowl on his face. He was in deep thought, obviously.

"I know," he said, coldly, with spite in his voice. He walked up to the headmaster's desk and grabbed his wand. "You know as well as I that Lucius would not dare come alone looking to grab the most protected underage wizard in our world without reinforcements." he snapped. Bellatrix nodded and stepped back.

"What shall we do, Severus?" she asked, calm and respective. Snape rolled his eyes, as if he thought that his plan was obvious. It was, in fact, completely obvious, but as headmaster he was required to tell it in full, without just letting people "get" what he was planning. It was all about leadership, something he was not too enticed in from the beginning.

"Come, Bella," he spat, striding to the doorway. "We must warn the castle and have them prepared for battle. They will be bringing an army, and the Dark Lord himself will be there. He will not miss a chance to have Harry to himself." Bellatrix gasped at Snape's use of Harry's first name. On occasion he would refer to him as Potter, but never used his first name. Bella nodded and they exited the room.

* * *

Bellatrix ran down the stairs, leaving Hermione alone with Narcissa. Once Bella was long gone, Hermione placed a nice, strong punch to the woman's jaw. The Malfoy writhed in pain on the ground as Hermione followed with a kick to her ribs. Something was coming out in her; something very sadistic. She kept hitting her, placing slow, hard hits on the woman beneath her.

"I stopped your sister from killing you," she snapped. "But as for me, you deserve far worse." She whipped her wand, causing the woman to convulse just a bit. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Draco," she spat. "You left him alone with only us to take care of him. How can you call yourself a mother? Hell, how can you call yourself a woman? No real woman would turn her back on her own flesh and blood!" Hermione came close to Narcissa's face with her wand and lowered her voice with a growl. "If you ever even think of turning your back on Draco or any of us for that matter again," she threatened. "I will see to it that you don't make it the night." She grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her out of the astronomy tower.

She needed to get to the room. Draco could pass the judgment of this woman. She would do it, but she knew that it was not her place. Draco needed to make the decision of whether or not to keep her. She hoped that the woman would be cast out into the Black Lake or sent to centaurs, but that would probably not be the case. Narcissa was his mother. He would have pity for her and forgive. She would stay with them. Hermione would have do deal with this bitch every single day. She was against it with all of the fibers in her body, but she had to trust Draco. Even though Narcissa would now be living with them, Hermione would just need to keep an extra eye open.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there is a lot going on in this chapter and I'd like to break it down a little for those who didn't understand it, or don't quite get some aspects of the story (character-wise).**

**Why Harry didn't speak at the funeral: I originally wanted to write a Harry speech, and then I realized that Draco should really have the floor. We get a lot of Harry and Dumbledore in the books, but we never really see Draco and Dumbledore have much of an interaction. Draco really had thanks for Albus by giving him a second chance at being "good". **

**Neville and Bellatrix: Neville hates her - plain and simple. She regrets what she did, but Neville doesn't see that. He thinks that she's there to start trouble, but in reality, she's there as an ally.**

**Taya's Rage-fight-Thing: In this little battle-ish thing between Neville and Taya, we see Taya's elemental skills to the nines. He smacks fireballs, draws air from the windpipe, stops the moisture in throats, and all of that crazy stuff. I wanted to show his protective side over Bellatrix and this seemed like a perfect moment. **

**Lucius: I hate this man. I really do, and never really wanted to have him do much in this story, but I realized how crucial his character is, so I let my ill feelings toward him go. He just wants the Dark Lord's approval, so he'll do whatever it takes to get it, even by leading an attack on his own son.**

**Voldemort's Plan: He wants to invade Hogwarts. Period. He wants Harry dead, as well as Draco and Narcissa. He's going to mount a full-scale invasion.**

**Harry/Taya: Really close friendship - nothing else, you crazy shippers. I'm just joking, I'm a crazy shipper as well. But seriously, Taya and Harry are just close friends bonding over being held at celebrity level and not having a normal childhood. **

**Bellatrix and Narcissa: Bella is PISSED. She hates that Narcissa betrayed Draco, so she's got some ill feelings toward her "Cissy". **

**Badass Hermione: My favorite thing about this story. One of my top things about the books. Hermione is such a total badass, and is not afraid to kick some booty every now and again. I loved the scene between her and Narcissa. I loved writing it. I love reading it. She is so motherly and protective over everyone, including Draco. So when Narcissa goes against her motherly duties, Hermione takes it personally. **

**Chapter 10 is in the process of being written! **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)!**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations and Pleading

**Author's Note: Hello readers, this is chapter ten!**

**Caution: There is a semi-steamy scene toward the end between Harry and Draco. If you're against that kind of thing, and have been reading, but don't want to see that kind of thing, skip it. It's a small part, and not full-on smutty action.**

* * *

Every student of Hogwarts, from all of the houses, emptied into the Great Hall. Inside, all of the tables and chairs had been removed. Students stood with their house and teachers stood guard. Snape stood beside two hooded figures. They wore black cloaks and black boots. Snape stepped forward and flicked his wand, shutting the door. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron ran up to their new headmaster. The seven people stood in a line, ready to address the students and faculty.

"Good evening," Snape greeted. "Many of you may be wondering why you were summoned here?" After a general nod came from a few of the students, Snape continued. "It has been confirmed that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters will be invading the castle within the week. What that means to you is that we will be on lock-down. No one goes out, no one comes in. Hogsmeade trips are hearby canceled and your lovely little skirmishes at the Quidditch pitch have been ended." Gasps were heard in the crowd and a snicker from Slytherin House – maybe? Having had enough with the shocked expressions on the innocent faces of the children around him, one of the figures stepped forward and shot a stream of fire into the air frightening them all. He pulled down his hood. It was Taya.

"Anyone who does not comply," he snapped. "Will be punished. Harshly." Snape stepped forward and gave them all a stern look.

"You must stay safe," the new headmaster said. "These are dangerous times." He turned to the teachers in front of him and pointed at the students. "Take the students back to their houses," he snapped. "You are dismissed." The students all went silent and were escorted back to their houses. Harry stepped forward and put a hand on Taya's shoulder.

"Nice job," he comforted. "I think you got your point across." Taya shrugged and flew out of the room in a cloud of black smoke. The other hooded person pulled her hood down. It was Bellatrix. She put her wand in her robe and sat down on the stair. Hermione sat down next to her and looked up into the ceilings stormy sky.

"He's really coming, isn't he?" she asked the witch. Bella turned her head and nodded letting a tear fall from her cheek. She knew that when Voldemort came, he would without a doubt come to find Taya. He would want to have the boy expunged. Taya was a magnificent wizard, but Voldemort was deadly. He would do anything to slaughter anyone in his way. There was a thunderous crackle and all of the sudden a mist filled the room. Bella stood, pulling her wand out. Hermione did the same, and screamed for everyone else. Draco was in front, the mist just grazing his feet. Harry ran down to him and pointed his wand into it. Out of the mist, in white robes, came the Order of the Phoenix. First with Remus and Tonks, but then followed by the Weaselys and Fleur Delacour. Finally, out came Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They all drew their wands initially, but put them away when they laid their eyes on the people in front of them. Seeing her son, Molly Weasely ran forward and pulled Ron into a tight hug.

"Oh, Dear," she said. "Are you alright, Ronald?" She touched his cheeks as he nodded and Bellatrix giggled. Catching glimpse of Bellatrix, Mad-Eye hobbled over to her. He extended his arm at her and kept a cold glare.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he said. "Fancy seein' you here."

"Good evening, Alastor," she said, calmly, but in a shaky voice. "Pleasure to see you."

"Relax," he snapped. "We know that you're on our side. Dumbledore sent us all letters." He trudged away from her and over toward Harry. Draco sat on the stair and watched the touchy reunion between the family members. Even though his mother was here, he still felt like he did not have a real family like they did; and in reality, he did not. His father was a Death Eater who dragged his whole family into the mess. He looked down at the floor and felt a tear fall down his cheek. Something inside him just wanted to pop. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little. He turned his head to see Harry, putting his arm around him. He closed his eyes and felt his lips brush against Harry's. They pulled apart and he opened his eyes. They were linked; gray to green.

* * *

Voldemort watched from a distance as the school's faculty began to construct protective wards on the castle. His army stood behind him, led by Lucius Malfoy. The blonde looked upon the school and wondered deep within himself whether or not his family would understand the choices that he has made. He had to do it. He had to kill his son. There was no other way. As for Narcissa, she did not fulfill her ways as a wife. She spoke out when she should have remained quiet. He walked up to his master and bowed. When he rose, the Dark Lord was smiling at him, sharp teeth glimmering with a stare through blood-red eyes.

"What do we do, my Lord?" Malfoy asked. He felt a hand slap him across the face and he fell to the ground.

"What do you think we are to do, Lucius," Voldemort snapped. "They are preparing wards to prevent their imminent demise. We will let them have their fun." He strode around Lucius and into the crowd of his followers. He then spoke as they apparated away. "For now."

* * *

Harry walked throughout the grounds, observing the preparations. Molly Weasely and her husband were projecting wards on the borders of the castle. Tonks and Remus were working on the internal wards in the castle. Slytherin House, because of their connection with Voldemort, was kept locked in their common room for safe keeping. Except for Draco, none of them were to be trusted in the eyes of the headmaster. One of them, a girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson, put up quite a fight.

Hermione was on Slytherin guard duty with Hestia Jones over the Slytherins when Pansy started her tirade. Each of the Order members took shifts guarding them. Even though there were wards up, they wanted to be absolutely sure that they would not escape. Hestia, who Hermione liked to refer to as "Jones", simply because of formality, was reading a book on Divination that she found in the common room as Pansy trudged over to the ward barricade.

"You really think that you have the authority to round us up like half-breeds, don't you?" the Slytherin brat spat out. Neither one of the witches guarding gave a response. Hermione was far too into the birds that she had created with the _Avis _charm, and Jones was really invested in the book. She had always found Divination to be interesting, but the book was detailing the formation of dreams, something that she found to be highly titillating. Pansy smiled as she knew where to stab the knife. "You know, guys," she spat. "I wonder what my parents will think of us being guarded by a mudblood. Pathetic, isn't it?" Hermione's head snapped around as she continued. ""Merlin knows why she even has a wand. Everyone knows she's nothing but a dirty-blooded bitch with only blood-traitors for friends because they feel sorry for her. Can you imagine her child, if anyone dares to even touch her. She'll probably marry a bloody muggle. She's not good for anything else."

Hermione had enough. The door to Slytherin opened up and she ran up to Pansy, closing and locking the door from behind her. She pointed her wand at her, but then decided that Pansy was not worth an ounce of her magic. She planted a well-placed punch to her jaw. Pansy cried out in pain and Hermione smirked. The brunette walked out of the room and back to her guard post, snickering at the girl's whimpers. She had no right to make fun of her blood status like that. Who was she? How could she be that prejudiced. Hermione sank down into a chair and put her wand into her pocket. When this war was over, she wanted to see Pansy cry as their leader got put where he belonged – in the dirt.

* * *

Draco walked into the Room of Requirement, his hand locked with Harry's. An extra staircase was added, obviously for Narcissa. The couple walked over to the fire pit and sat down on the couch. Harry pulled his wand out and lit a fire. They came to meet up with Narcissa. Draco needed to see his mother. He just wanted an explanation for why she sided with his father when Dumbledore was murdered. He gripped tighter on Harry's hand as he heard someone come down a staircase. To their surprise, it was not Narcissa. It was Bellatrix. She walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. She brushed a small strand of blonde hair out of his face. Draco had finally let his hair grow a little. It was a sort of payback to his parents in a way, due to them never letting him grow his hair out. His father was convinced that a young boy should have short hair. He could only grow it out when he became a man, and by that, to no one's surprise, meant when he became a death eater.

"She knows you're both here," Bella said softly. "It will be fine, sweetheart. There's something different about her. She will be down soon." She kissed Draco on the forehead and walked out of the room, shining a smile back at the couple. The fire started to dwindle and Harry fed it a little. It shot up a little making Draco jump.

"Sorry," Harry said apologetically. "How are you feeling about this?" Draco laid his head on his boyfriend's lap and sighed. He did not know what to say. His mother had betrayed him, like all of his family seemed to do. Well, Bella was his aunt, but she did not count, because he just really got acquainted with her in the past year or so, and most of their time was spent with the Dark Lord.

"I don't know," the blonde confessed. "I want her to be telling the truth, but at the same time, she betrayed me. She left with my father after he struck down Dumbledore. I just don't know." Harry nodded occasionally, trying to understand what Draco was saying. He loved the Malfoy heir, so he would defend him in whatever he was doing, but at the same time, as his mother apparently did, he would try and understand both sides. Narcissa must have had a reason to betray her son. No one just did that out of nowhere. Well, except for Lucius, but he was a death eater, so that did not count.

Suddenly, the torches in the room all lit at once. They both turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing at the bottom of the staircase, her wand returning itself to it's pocket. She had let her hair down and her she wore a soft green robe. She strode over to the chair beside the couch elegantly. She sat down and kept her silence. Draco had sat up from Harry's lap, but now their hands were intertwined.

"Draco," Harry said. "Do you want me to go? I can give you space if you want."  
"No," the blonde replied. "It's better if you stay with me." He gave his mother a scared look and his body stiffened. Harry nodded and they waited to see who would speak first. Narcissa suddenly sat up a little.

"This is a lovely room," she spoke. Her voice really showed how awkward this was for her as well. "The craft is so intricate." Draco took a deep breath.

"Yes," he responded. "Hermione did it. She's always been wonderful at spells, so we knew she'd have no problem doing all of this." Narcissa nodded and struggled with her words. She knew that the girl was muggle-born, so she was surprised that the girl was this talented.

"Well," she said, stumbling a little. "It's wonderfully done." She put her head down and Harry decided to break the awkward.

"Draco," he said. "You need to speak with her alone. I'll be in our room. Just shout if you need me." The blonde nodded and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss for a brief few seconds before Harry went up to their room. Draco and Narcissa sat in the silence for a second before Narcissa picked possibly the biggest elephant in the room – Harry himself.

"He's a very thoughtful boy," the Malfoy matriarch said. "You look happy together." She felt a lump in her throat as she said those words. She knew full well that the magical world was not kind to homosexuals, and it pained her to think that her son would have to go through that.

"He's fantastic," the blonde replied. "Sometimes I feel like he's the only one that I can trust; the only one who won't leave me." Narcissa's head dropped and she sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Draco," she said, with sorrow in her voice. "I did not mean for any of this to happen. When I came to get you from Albus, I wanted to take you away from here. I didn't think for a second that your father would be following me." Draco's eyes widened as she continued. "For weeks we had learned of you and the Potter boy being together. You have to understand, Draco. The Dark Lord had Lucius and I at wand point when we returned without you. I managed to escape, but Lucius must have gone through something fierce afterward." Draco felt a fire light in his stomach.

"He deserves it." the blonde hissed.

"I know that you're angry at your father, Draco," she said. "And you have the right to be. You and I have to move past that, though. I will fight for you, as I was planning to do when I came to get you that day. Lucius will obviously be tasked to kill you. That's how the Dark Lord works. And when he does, I will be there to defend you. You're my son, my little dragon. No one will get in the way of that." So many thoughts ran through Draco's head. There his mother was, changing sides, but was she being truthful? Was she really coming to take him away that day? Did she really want to escape? He could not face this at the moment. He was so confused and constricted that he stood up from his chair. He had to talk to Harry. He just had to talk to Harry about this.

"Thank you, mother." he said, walking out the room and up his staircase. When he got to the bedroom that he shared with Harry, he found his boyfriend laying on the bed, reading a book. Harry dropped his book as he saw a tear running down the blonde's cheek. Draco ran at him and smashed his lips against Harry's. Taken by surprise, he pulled away and shut their door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco told him everything and then crawled on top of him.

"Harry," he said. "I need you. Right now, please." Draco pulled his wand out and cast three silencing charms and a lock on the door. He pushed his lips against his boyfriend's, tears streaming down his face. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. It was a wave of ecstasy and heat as their bodies seemed to come together. It was magnetic and fantastic as their lips pushed against one another so softly, but passionately at the same time. Draco slipped his hand lower and lower on Harry until he came to the belt. He undid the belt slowly, but then Harry stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Harry was a virgin, and a scared one at that. He knew that Draco was a virgin, too, so it was not that bad, but he still felt a little frightened. He did not want to do something wrong. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and spoke softly and seductively.

"Yes." They deepened their kiss as Draco threw the belt across the room. Harry drew his wand and removed their clothes. Draco pulled the covers up over them, and they laid there, kissing, skin to skin. It was so passionate and seductive, but still so innocent and new. They pulled apart for a brief moment to breathe, but then went back to their lip contact. Harry felt his body stiffen as Draco found his way beneath the covers. He left out a soft groan as the best night of his life was beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 10! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be longer chapters coming up!**

**Narcissa is on their side, yes, but she is not fully accepted yet. **

**Chapter 11 Coming Soon! REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Patience, Or There Lack Of

**Author's Note! **

**Sorry that it's been so long since an update. The finale is coming up and I really have been working on a way to ease into that. I've been completely swamped with ideas that I couldn't pick one until now.**

And to Annalise, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm not going to do a smutty piece in this story, though, but there will be some stuff like I did with the cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anyways here's Chapter 11.**

CAUTION: Character Death. It's not one of the main, but a very present character, so it was hard to pick, but I needed an incentive for an idea I have for the finale. 

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of his boyfriend snoring in his ear. He opened his eyes and caught the sight of what seemed to be the last thing he expected. Door locked, naked and in bed with the covers the whole way across the room. What had happened the night prior may have been the best night of his life and he could not get it out of his mind. He winced as he moved out of the bed. Draco groaned a little, but did not wake. Harry made his way over to the mirror to see scratches all over his chest and down his stomach. He looked pretty rough, but in a sick-but-not-so-sick way, he loved it.

"Morning." he heard a familiar voice purr from behind him.

"Morning." Harry said, kissing his lover on the nose. Draco pulled up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"You look lovely," the blonde said, laughing a little to himself. "Looks like we went a little bit too far." Harry licked his lips as he kissed his boyfriend harder and harder. Something about the two of them felt connected in a way that neither of them could understand. He had lost his virginity to someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Wait. Did he really want this? Of course he did, but something inside him bared a feeling of almost resentment for letting Draco get so close. He was in love with the boy, but at the same time, everyone he loved was always taken away from him. He did not want to lose Draco. He could not lose him. That would be the death of him. He would go to Voldemort himself and take the Avada Kedavra right to the emptiness that his chest cavity would possess if he lost Draco.

The two boys detached from each other and got dressed. They unlocked the door and lifted the silencing charms. Harry turned around to see the completely messed up room.  
"Should we clean this up?" Harry asked. His lover turned around and with a wave of his wand, the room looked almost perfect. They walked down the staircase and found themselves staring right into the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She nodded at them and walked passed them to her staircase. As she went up, Hermione came down. Her hair was a mess and her shirt not tucked in, unbuttoned. Part of the two boys honestly wanted to believe that she was hardcore studying, but the hickeys on her neck proved them wrong. She smiled at them and tried to fix herself as she went to leave the room.

Just as she got to the door, it burst open – bringing Snape into the room, with a few extra teachers following from behind. Hermione tried to make herself look presentable, but that was not possible without some serious work. By the looks of it, she went as hard as Harry and Draco did the night before. Snape waved his wand and Hermione looked clean and proper, almost answering her silent call for help.

"I have come to alert you that the Dark Lord has made his decision," he stated loudly, obviously to alert everyone else who was possibly sleeping. Narcissa and Bellatrix came into the room now, followed by Taya. As soon as everyone entered the room, he continued, this time in a softer tone. "He will send his troops in for their individual missions tonight at midnight, with the rest of the regime, along with the Dark Lord himself, are coming in exactly an hour later."

"What are we going to do," Hermione asked. "That's hardly enough time to protect the castle." They all expected Snape to say something of value, like "setting up wards" or something like that, but what he said truly shocked the peanut gallery.

"We do nothing."

"Nothing?" Hermione was yelling now. "How can you expect us to just do nothing when there are going to be a thousand death eaters coming to kill us all?" He still kept his stone cold expression, almost as to say "Let me finish".

"We will do nothing because that is not what the Dark Lord expects," he replied. "We will be ready, though. Potter and Malfoy know that Lucius will be after them, so they will be on the defensive. As of the rest of us, we only need to wait and fight as we see fit." Hermione was livid. She stormed out of the room, eyes blazing with fury. The rest of them nodded and Snape looked up to what he believed to be Ron's staircase. "I do hope one of you will alert Weasely," he snapped. "We do not want to frighten him to badly." With that statement, he walked out of the room in his gracious, yet strideful manner. The whole room fell silent and they all sat at the couches. None of them said a word, as they were pondering what, for some of them, may be their final days.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with utter worry from Hermione, bitching nonstop about how much they needed to prepare and she spent all day training with Ron and Taya to better help herself in the inevitable battle. None of them, except maybe for Bellatrix and Taya, were comfortable with murdering anyone, so they practiced basic defense and offense spells.

Hermione stood alone in a room that she created in the Room of Requirement strictly for training. It had so many different training dummies, but she focused on one. She shot a few disarming a stunning spells at it, but they did not even make a mark. She jumped a little as she heard a clapping noise from behind her. She turned around to see Bellatrix standing there, clapping sarcastically. Bella walked forward and drew her wand.

"You're never going to win a duel with simple spells like that," she said. "Disarming and stunning will only get you so far. You have to be ready to smash and maybe break a few of your opponent's bones. That is, if you don't want to go for the kill." She pointed her wand at one of the movable dummies and shot a disarming spell at it. The wand went flying to the floor.

"But it works," Hermione replied. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. Without hesitation she shot a curse at Hermione. She was able dodge it in time, but looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell?"

"You need to learn to defend yourself, deary," she explained. "Other than that, if someone's shooting at you and you're worrying about hurting them at all, you're dead meat." She shot another spell at her, and Hermione send another back. A duel started and Hermione felt herself get a little riled up as she shot spells and curses back at forth with the older witch. The duel lasted a few minutes before Hermione ended on her ass.

"This is where you use your oh-so-helpful disarming spells." Bella snapped. Hermione did so, and Bella's wand went flying. She nodded and Hermione pushed her back with a spell before pointing her wand at the older witch. "Okay," Bella instructed. "Now this is a part that you might not like so much. You have to either kill or completely make your opponent unable to fight. I prefer the first, but you might want not go for that. Still remember the option." She went to walk away, and Hermione shot her with the _Petrificus Totalus _charm. Bella fell to the floor and she walked over to her frozen opponent.

"How's that?"

"Wonderful, poppet," she replied. "Now if you wouldn't mind, LET ME OUT OF THIS BIND!" She 'finited" the spell and walked out the room. Hermione was not comfortable with killing anyone in the slightest, but she knew that at some point, it would have to be done. She would have to kill.

* * *

Voldemort stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy stood to his right and they shared a glance before the Dark Lord sent him into the school, along with Greyback, Crabbe and Goyle. Those three had a separate job to do, but they went in with Lucius anyways. Voldemort walked over to where his followers stood, all of them parting as he made his way to a certain man with a bag over his head. The Dark Lord heard a whine beneath the bag and shot him with the Cruciatus curse. The man's screams were agonizing to hear, but to the Dark Lord, they were utterly satisfying.

"My friends," he said to his followers. "I bring you a great treat tonight. I have brought the first sacrifice to these vermin that we are about to dispose of. Shall I introduce you all?" There were some nods from the crowd and others who just sat and waited, because they knew in their hearts that the Dark Lord would never ask of their opinion. They were not worthy of an opinion or say in what he did.

Voldemort gripped the masking bag and gave it a slight pull. A slight scream from the man made it obvious that he had pulled some hair as well. The crowd of death eaters gasped in shock as they stared at their prisoner, bound and kneeling on the ground, waiting for his death. They were all staring into the terrified eyes of Arthur Weasely.

"This is Arthur Weasely, the father of Harry Potter's biggest advocates," he explained. "He fears me, and you all as well, but he still housed and fed the Potter boy, even though he knew what it would cause." He turned to Arthur. "Why did you do those things?"

"B-B-Because I thought it was the right thing to do." Voldemort laughed and stepped back a little before extending his wand. He hit Arthur with the Cruciatus curse first and then paused before letting out a sinister snicker that caused Arthur's blood to run cold. He was going to die and he knew it. Voldemort pulled his wand back and a green light shot out of the tip. Avada Kedavra.

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 11. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Just letting you guys know. The multichapter finale will be starting next chapter, so about 6-7 chapters to go at most. "**

Harry/Draco: Yes, they had sex. They are both no longer virgins and they are in love with each other. Harry is hesitant because of what's happened to him in the past, but wants to get passed it for Draco. 

**Snape: He's still an informant, but Voldemort knows that he is disloyal. That shall all be handled in the finale, Ladies and Gents. **

**Hermione and Bellatrix: It's kind of like this. Bellatrix wants Hermione to survive, so she's giving her advice on how to do that. **

**My Lack of Ron: I have always found it hard to write Ron all of the time, so I try to keep him there as much as I can without obliterating something with him by accident. There will be a huge part with him in the finale. **

**Arthur's Death: I'M SORRY FANDOM. I TRULY AM SORRY. I needed an incentive for Ron to go on some vengeful quest in the battle and I wanted him to avenge the death of a family member, but I didn't have the heart to kill either of the twins or Molly. Plus, the whole father/son bond thing kind of makes it more 'literally dynamic'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

UPDATE IN AT LEAST A DAY OR TWO! 


	12. Chapter 12: Running for Cover

**Author's Note: Good morning/afternoon/night, my readers. This is the start of the four-part finale that will conclude this story. **

**Caution:**

**In this four-part finale there will be:**

-Character death.

-Drarry Feels

-Violence

* * *

Taya walked down his staircase, flicking a flame in his hands. There was something about fire that really gave him a good feeling in his body. It made him feel more alive. He stepped down the stairs to see Harry and Draco cuddling on one of the couches. Something sparked inside him; a type of anger that he could not understand. It could not be jealousy or anything childish like that. Or could it?

He walked over to the couple and sat down on the chair beside them. They waved hello to him, and he smiled in response. Harry was an enigma that he could just not understand. What was it about him that the Dark Lord hated so much? He was a calm, kind person from what he could see.

"What are you thinking about?" Taya heard a voice ask him. He looked up to see Harry looking at him, his green eyes glistening in the flames.

"Nothing."

"If it's about the battle," Draco interrupted. "We're all upset about it. It's okay to be a little scared." This comment made Taya's blood shoot up and he felt a ball of fire surround his fist as he stood up.

"You know what, Draco," he spat. "For someone who's _so upset_ you sure do look comfy laying in Harry's lap! Guess some people can forget that their father is coming to gut their throat!" Draco shot up and grabbed his wand. Taya quickly disarmed him and Harry watched as the argument of the century began.

"Who do you think you are?" the blonde snapped at him.

"Better than you, that's who!"

"How dare-"

"Shut the fu-"

They went at it for a good twenty minutes before Harry stopped them.

"C'mon, guys," he said. "You seriously need to cut it out." Draco scoffed and ran out of the room. Harry followed after him, going to calm down his boyfriend. Taya sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball, gripping his hair, pulling at his jet-black locks. He looked down at the floor and saw the faintest hint of the fire blazing a little higher. He hushed the fire down and walked out of the room, and into Hermione's training room.

Something in him just sparked as he saw a training dummy coming straight toward him. He swerved out of the way and shot a ball of fire directly into it's "heart." It collapsed and burst into flames. He was just so angry. He shot another few fireballs around the room, not caring what he set ablaze. He looked around him and saw that he had destroyed all of the dummies. Oh, great. Hermione was going to kill him.

* * *

Draco ran down the halls, passing through door after door, just needing to find somewhere to calm down. He found himself down in the dungeons, almost a foot from the Slytherin dorms. Harry was no more that a few yards behind him. Draco ran toward a door, pulling it open and walking inside. It was dark and he could barely see. When he stepped forward, he fell down a flight of stairs. He was not injured, but it hurt a little.

Harry followed slowly, making sure that he did not fall. Why he did not use his wand for light was beyond him. There was a light at the end of a tunnel. Draco stood up and ran toward it. Harry followed him, wanting nothing more than to hold him. The blonde tripped over a stone on the ground and fell into a room below.

It was a stone room, about the size of the Slytherin common room, with lights that burned green flames. The crest of Salazar Slytherin was plastered on the wall. Harry jumped down and fell right next to the blonde. The two boys stood up. Catching sight of Harry, Draco tried to move back, but was immediately pulled into an embrace by his boyfriend.

"Why did you keep running?" said Harry.

"He obviously has a thing for you."

"Who?" Harry was extremely confused.

"Taya," said Draco. "He's always watching you and you two are always talking. Not to mention when you two went on that walk or whatever. I'm surprised that you haven't left me yet." Harry was completely dumbfounded. He would never leave Draco. How could the blonde even think that he would do something like that? As for Taya, they were just good friends. The boy had no feelings for him, right? Even if he did, it would not matter. He loved Draco. He would always love Draco – and only Draco.

"That was nothing," Harry responded. "He and I are just good friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I would never do that to you."

"I can't even believe you bother with me in the first place."  
"What are you-"  
"Oh, come off it," Draco snapped. "You hated me for five years straight, my father is a death eater who has helped eradicate everything you hold dear. I treated Hermione like total shit for years because of her bloodline and made the entire Weasely family tree feel like second class citizens. You can't tell me that you've forgotten any of that." No, Harry had not forgotten, but none of that mattered to him. He thought that Draco could see how he felt about him and that nothing, even Voldemort himself, would not get in the way of that.

He put everything that happened behind him and had fallen head over heels for the young Malfoy. Everything inside of him wanted to be with Draco forever. He would never, ever, hurt him.

"None of that matters, Draco," he replied. "You are my everything and no one will ever get in the way of that." Draco looked away, as if not believing what his boyfriend had just said. Harry pulled him into a hug just as he started to cry. They pulled apart for a brief moment, and Draco kissed him powerfully on his lips. They sat there, intertwined in a loving kiss, not wanting to part. Nothing could ever break them apart. They were invincible. They were safe. Or so they thought.

"Hmm.. How delightful," a ghostly voice said from above. "Potter, once again, thinks that he can save the day." The two boys looked up to see that they were staring into the cruel, deadly eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked down the hall, holding hands. Something about them screamed that they had doubts about whether or not they would make it through the upcoming battle. They were good fighters, yes, but they were still students. Hermione looked up to the ceiling as she admired the castle. It was a beautiful building, and she could not believe that this place of learning and safe happiness would soon turn into a battlefield covered in magical blood. The first years that studied in their common rooms would be reduced to ash or puppets for Voldemort's sick games. Those could defend themselves may last, but in the end, if the Death Eaters won, everyone who did not side with them would die as well.

They were stopped by a pair of hands touching their shoulders. They turned around to see Bellatrix and Narcissa, wands in hand, frantic looks on their faces. Bellatrix was the first to speak.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" she nearly screeched.

"We haven't seen them," Hermione responded. "We thought they'd be with one of you."

"Well they aren't!" Bellatrix snapped. Ron spoke next, trying to calm Bella down.

"Okay, Okay," he said. "Let's calm down. What's wrong?" Bellatrix went to speak, but Narcissa beat her to it.

"We just took out Crabbe Senior and his son," she said. "That means Lucius must be in the castle as well." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Where would he go first?"

"Draco." The three witches looked at Ron as he uttered the youngest Malfoy's name. Ron took a deep breath before he explained himself. "Lucius is going to want Harry to come to him," he explained. "and how do you think he's going to do that?"

"By getting Draco first." Hermione answered, shocked. "Brilliant thinking, Ronald."

"I'm not completely worthless." he retorted, laughing. Narcissa, with a serious look on her face, spoke with almost authoritative voice.

"Then we will go to the dungeons," she said. The others looked at her with a confused expression. She rolled her eyes. "He does not know that Draco lives with Harry, so he will go to the Slytherin dorms first." They nodded and went to go, but were stopped by three clouds of black smoke blocking their paths. Out of the smoke came none other than Greyback, Goyle Senior, and his son, Goyle Junior. They attacked swiftly, but their curses were blocked. Hermione and Ron drew their fire toward them. Bellatrix shot a killing curse into Goyle Senior, leaving only two opponents left.

"We have to get to Draco!" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione parried an curse and sent Greyback flying.

"Then go!" she screamed. "Ron and I can keep these two busy." Narcissa nodded and dragged her sister down the halls, away from the duel and toward the dungeons. The final battle of the war was beginning, and it was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

Neville walked up to the Room of Requirement. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the wall. He was there to see Taya. He wanted to apologize for his actions, and make it up to him. He also had another agenda at hand. He had developed a small crush on the boy. His independence and ferocious personality was a perfect fit to his pristine looks. He was an attractive boy, and Neville wanted to get to know him better.

The door to the room slowly appeared through the wall and Neville stepped back a little when he heard it start to open. He tried to keep his composure as Taya poked his head out. Seeing Neville, he rolled his eyes. He stepped out and crossed his arms.

"What do you want," he asked. "No one is here except for me."  
"I've come to see you." Neville responded in a nervous voice.

"And why would you do that, Longbottom?" he spat back in response. Neville took a deep breath and said what his head was telling him.

"LOOK-TAYA-I-REALLY-LIKE-YOU-AND-I-WANTED-TO-KNOW- IF-YOU-WOULD-WANT-TO-GO-OUT-SOMETIME." the Longbottom nearly screamed. Taya took a second to keep his composure before he took a really deep breath. He was in complete shock.

"Umm-" he started but he was silenced by a huge blast to the wall at the other end of the hallway. He shut the door to the Room of Requirement and watched as a group of Death Eaters entered the castle. Seeing Taya at the end of the hallway, they shot a barrage of curses. He blocked them and sent them flying with a blast of wind. He grabbed Neville's arm and started to run down the other hall.

"Where are we going?" Neville yelled. He pulled his wand out and they stopped suddenly. Two death eaters came running down the hall. Neville was the first to cast a spell. "STUPEFY!"

One of them fell on his back. Taya shot a bolt of purple light out of his fingertip at the other. His body exploded, flesh splattering on the walls. None of it hit Neville or Taya, but they made their way to Snape's office. They had to find him. They had to get help.

Death Eaters were suddenly spilling into the castle. Spells and curses shooting back and forth through the halls. People dying everywhere. Children dying. First years screaming for their parents. The Dark Mark high in the sky. The war had begun.

**Author's Note:  
I am not that passionate about this one, mostly because I think that my writing is a little lacking. I apologize for that, but there are some things that are going to happen in the future chapters that I should address now to save anyone from confusion. **

**Taya/Harry - It's a one-sided crush for the most part. Taya kind of thinks Harry is attractive, but knows his limits because of Draco. **

**Harry/Draco - Still in love, just a little fight and paranoia. **

**Bellatrix and Narcissa - They are not that forgiving of what the one another did, but they got passed it because they are sisters. Good old family ties. **

**Neville/Taya - Okay, do not shoot me for this, but I wanted to do this pairing from when I started writing this story. Taya is so hot-headed and I wanted Neville to just really like him and ask him out at the worst possible time. He's not gay, though. He's bisexual in this story. **

**The next chapter will be up in a few days. I am going to take a lot of time on these next couple chapters, so they'll be perfect. **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:  
This is part two of the finale. **

**CAUTION: This chapter has the following.  
**-Character Death  
-Violence/Death  
-FEELS

* * *

The school was in a state of rage and distress. Shots were being fired from all directions and walls were ablaze. Teachers and students alike were scrambled about the castle, battling death eaters here and there. From every end of the castle, shouts of the killing curse and stunning spells could be heard at ear splitting volumes. Hermione and Ron were in deep battle with Greyback and Goyle, as well as another death eater who joined in the four-way fight.

Ron disarmed Goyle, letting Hermione go in for a strike. They worked diligently and parried an attack coming in from Greyback. He shot the killing curse at her and she dove out of the way. Ron, filled with anger shot a curse at him between the eyes.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SLIMY GIT!" he screamed as he pointed his wand at the now fallen Greyback. The other death eater had cleared out toward a crowd of students as Ron took Greyback down. Hermione took him out swiftly and grabbed Ron's arm.

"C'mon, Ron!" she yelled. They ran into the group of screaming students and ferocious death eaters, trying desperately to stay alive.

Across the castle, Snape stood outside of his office, shooting down opponents by the dozen. He moved fluidly, killing one after the other as they came to curse him. Within seconds, all of his opponents were down and dead before a curse could come as close as to try to touch even his robes. He brushed his robe off and cautiously started down the hall. He made it into a long hallway. He looked down the hall before continuing.

"AVADA-" he heard start from behind him. Snape spun around and slaughtered a death eater before he could finish uttering his spell. That was when two others appeared out of nowhere, shooting at the same time. He felt himself fall down onto his butt It was almost enticing how he felt his body die before the green light had even appeared. That's when it happened. Out of nowhere, a shield was in place, blocking the killing curses from him. He opened his eyes to see Taya standing over him, a protective charm forming in his grasp.

Neville then appeared from the corner, shooting a few stuns at the attacking death eaters. Taya let go of the protection charm and charged into a duel with one of them. They were taken out within a minute. Taya ran over to the fallen Snape and pulled him up. Now standing up, Snape walked forward, pushing through people and fallen debris. Taya and Neville followed behind trying to get his attention.

"Professor?" Neville said.

"Severus!" Taya screamed. This went on for a decent full minute before Snape spun around, an angered, deadly look on his face.

"What could you possibly want at a time like this?" he snapped.

"Well," Taya spat back. "Maybe you could possibly have thought of a way to save our sorry asses before Voldy comes banging through the halls, slaying everyone!" Snape rolled his eyes and snapped his wand behind his head, slaughtering a death eater without even looking at him.

"If it didn't occur to you when you were getting attacked," Severus said. "We don't have much time. If I were you, I would go looking for Ms. Granger. She might actually have some sort of plan." Not more than a second after saying that, Hermione came shooting down the hallway. Ron was right behind her, casting spells at a large hoard of spiders that were chasing them.

"Oh calm down, Ron," Taya snapped, pushing his arms forward. "I've got it." He ran at the spiders head on and burned them alive with a wave of fire. Everyone looked to Hermione hoping that she would be able to have some sort of plan in mind. Hermione looked back at them, an obvious look of improvisation on her mind. She had no plan. They were literally buying time until someone thought of something. How wonderful.

"Professor," Hermione said. "Bellatrix and Narcissa went looking for Harry and Draco. Has Voldemort shown himself yet?"

"No." Snape had an awfully bored expression on his face as he walked away into the madness of battle. The group of teenagers followed him, trying to keep buying time until someone figured out some way to handle this. Hermione had her thoughts on Harry and how he might have to go after Voldemort. It was talking about him in the prophecy, right?

Throughout the castle, duels and battles were taking place. In the Great Hall, a once beautiful dining and meeting room for students and teachers alike, witches and wizards were throwing curses at each other on tables. Almost the entire Weasely family was in battle, as well as Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye. Fred and George were taking on the Carrows, a fierce sibling pair of pureblood power. Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye had hoard of death eaters at their throats, but were managing just fine. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, except for Molly and Ginny Weasely. The mother-daughter pair were fighting against a death eater by the name of Nautilus, a woman dressed entirely in green robes, on one of the tables. She was a fierce fighter, throwing killing curses out like they were nothing.

The stone floor beneath them was cracking with heat as the spells and curses hit each other shielding charms with swift deliverance. The table's wood was splitting and cracking as Molly cast a skin-splitting curse at her. The Weasely matriarch would normally use the spell for fixing wounds and cuts around the house, but it was more useful here than ever. Nautilus was quick to block it, and prepared for a counterattack.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed at Molly, who deflected it almost immediately. Ginny followed suit, trying to use her _Reducto_ to the best ability. Nautilus moved her wand elegantly as she disarmed Ginny, leaving her to fall on the cracked ground. She pointed her wand at the young witch and pulled back to deliver the final blow. Just as she was about to shoot a killing curse, Molly shot a stunning spell at her. Ginny went to pick up her wand, but Nautilus caught her with a binding spell around her neck. Molly went to help her, but her opponent kept her in battle. Ginny was loosing breath quicker and quicker by the minute as the duel raged on.

"Isn't this sentimental," Nautilus said, calm, but sinister. "Mommy can't save her baby, can she?" She locked her sights in on Molly's angered sense of weakness and threw her back with a levitating charm. The floor Molly went flying and Ginny was almost completely out of air. Nautilus jumped down, towering over Ginny as she pulled back her wand.

"AVADA-" she started, but was hit with a killing curse in the ribcage. She fell back and collapsed on the ground, dead. Ginny felt a faint smile approach her lips as the last puff of air left her lungs, sending the last bit of life out of her body. Molly ran over to her only daughter, pulling her into her arms as she coddled her. Ginny Weasely was dead.

Molly screamed to the heavens. Her only daughter, gone. She had sons, yes, but her daughter was something special. They bonded on a level that only a mother and her daughter could. She picked Ginny up in her arms and apparated out of the hall to Madame Pomfrey, who was defending patients in the medical wing. This was where they kept their wounded. It was also used for where the dead bodies of their students would go, so that they could have a proper burial when it was all over.

"Molly," the mediwitch said. "What's-" She stopped when she saw the dead body of the youngest Weasely in her arms. "Oh, Molly," she said. "I'm so sorry." She took the child from her arms and levitated her over to a bed. The room had been extended to the size of the Great Hall so that they could fit more beds. Beside Ginny laid the body of Pavarti Patil, another Gryffindor in Harry's year. Molly took a look at her daughter and apparated out of the room and back to the battle. She was going to slaughter every last death eater. Nobody touches her children – ever.

* * *

Harry and Draco stood beside each other pointing their wands at the now armed Lucius Malfoy. He pointed his wand at the boys and flicked his hair to the side.

"You must know what I'm here to do," Lucius spoke, almost in a pitying voice. "and I am sorry for it Draco, but you must understand. I am only doing what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Draco snapped. "You don't know anything about me!" He stepped forward only to be pulled back by Harry. He could not stand it if Draco got hurt. Lucius would not lay a touch of magic on him, or so help him, he would be dead where he stood. Harry stepped forward and pointed his wand at the Malfoy.

"Get out of here, Lucius," the raven-haired boy spoke. "If you know what's good for you." A laugh escaped Lucius's lips as he sarcastically bowed.

"Oh high and mighty Potter, how I obey you," he said, laughing. "Do you really expect me to let you live, either? Look at what you have done. You destroyed my family!"

"No, Lucius," Harry said, almost authoritatively. "You destroyed your family." That is where Lucius drew the line. He would not let some little prat tell him about his family. He did everything to keep them together, but they all left. They left him, not the other way around. Potter knew nothing about his family, nothing! He was just about to attack, when a blast came between the two wizards about to duel. They looked up to see none other than Narcissa Malfoy standing above them. Lucius was overjoyed to see her and looked at her with happiness in his eyes.

"Narcissa-"

"Quiet, Lucius," she snapped at him. "Stay away from my child." She jumped down and pointed her wand at him. He was flabbergasted. His wife was commanding him. Had she forgotten her place? She had really sank to Draco's level.

"How dare you talk to me like that," he spat back at her. "That child is nothing and never will be anything as long as I let him live. How can you be supportive of.." he looked at Harry and Draco before finishing in a disgusted tone. "them?"

"Because Draco is my son," she yelled. "and I will be supportive of whatever he does or whoever he loves!" Draco stood and watched in amazement as his mother went to bat for him against the one person he feared all of his life – his father. Lucius hissed a little as he strike Narcissa with his cane. Her cheek was bruised as she bled a little from her mouth. Draco went to defend his mother, but his boyfriend pulled him back. The blonde was going to ask why, but was stopped when he saw Lucius frozen in pain. Behind him, stood Bellatrix, her wand contorting a Cruciatus curse.

"Now now, Lucy," she said, using his childhood nickname. "Where in the world did you decide that it was okay to touch a woman? Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, won't I?" Bellatrix went to cut in another curse, but Narcissa stopped her.

"No," she said, standing up. "He's mine." She drew her wand and pointed it directly at his heart.

"I see that there is no saving you," he snapped.

"I could say the same about you." Narcissa was livid. She had to do anything to protect her child. He was everything to her, and she would die for him .But no, she would not die today. Lucius would die today. The duel between the Malfoys began almost immediately. Bellatrix ran over to Harry and Draco and pulled them up to higher ground. Draco watched as his parents fought violently at each other, swinging their wands back and forth, sending deadly curses at each other. Narcissa's hair had fallen out of it's bun and was now at her shoulders, swaying as she moved. The blood from her mouth stained the top of her dress a little, but she did not care. She ran into the fight, throwing curses at her husband, whom she had thought that she had loved.

"I want to go down there!" Draco screamed at Bellatrix. She pushed him up against the wall and looked him in the eyes, her dark orbs looking into his gray ones.

"Look, sweetheart," she said. "Your mother is going to be just fine. Cissy knows how to take care of herself. Just, for once, know how to stop yourself." Draco sighed and sat down, waiting out the fight. Harry sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. They kissed lightly and Harry mustered up the courage to say something that he had been dying to say for weeks.

"I love you." he said, the words coming off of his tongue with surprising ease. Draco looked up into his green eyes and kissed him harshly on the lips.

"I love you, too." Tears stained their eyes as their kiss deepened and just for a second, they forgot that Bellatrix was standing not even a foot away from them. She let out a soft cough that almost resembled that evil woman Delores Umbridge.

"By all means," she said nonchalantly. "Make love on the floor for all I care. But you might want to take a look down there before you do so." They broke apart, blushing softly before looking down.

Narcissa stood over Lucius, his wand across the room. She kicked him in the face, sending blood spurting from his mouth. He lost a few teeth, too. She put her wand between his eyes and took a deep breath. A green light shot into his skin, spreading through his body. She watched as the light left his eyes and he was nothing but a carcass. She stepped back and pointed her wand elegantly, but shaking at the same time.

"Incindio." she spoke, sending a blast of fire into the corpse. The body lit ablaze and she walked away. The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood entered the room and almost made Draco want to vomit. Narcissa climbed up to where Bellatrix, Harry and Draco stood. She looked her son in the eyes, their grey orbs meeting one another.

"Mother, I-" He was stopped by a pair of arms going around him. His mother was hugging him, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Draco," she said. "I will always be there to defend you." Draco nodded and gave into the hug. Harry stood and watched as the family made a reunion. Narcissa broke apart from her son to look at Harry. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Mrs. Malfoy-" he started, but she stopped him.

"You obviously care for my son," she said. "I see a whole new side to him when he's with you. It does not matter what my personal beliefs are. If he's happy, I'm happy." She gave Harry a smile before starting to walk down the tunnel. "I think it's time to return to the others, don't you think?" Harry could not agree more. He wondered how his friends were, and if any of them were hurt. He could not bare the thought of losing anyone else. He just hoped that they were okay.

* * *

Snape had broken off from their group and went off on his own. Hermione, Taya and Ron paced back and forth muttering to themselves. Neville sat patiently, awaiting orders. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay," she said. "I think I have an idea." Everyone turned to listen. "What if we just took out Voldemort ourselves?" Everyone rolled their eyes and Taya spoke next.

"Now that an obvious suicide mission has been scratched out," he said, bluntly. "We need to find Harry and Draco. Once we're all together, we'll be able to figure out something." Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to split into two groups. Hermione and Ron grouped together, obviously, and Taya went with Neville. They each apparated out of their hiding spot and went about the castle, searching for their friends.

Hermione and Ron were walking through the library when they heard a loud bang from the other end of the bookcases. They ran down there to see a group of children being tortured by a death eater. Hermione took him out and Ron comforted the kids. They turned to see Voldemort's snake, Nagini, hissing in the corner.

Ron jumped a little, but Hermione stood her ground. The snake shot out at her, and she flicked her wand, snapping the snake's head off. She did not realize until she had done it what she had done. She had killed an animal. She had ended a life. She pulled herself together and they apparated out of the library.

They found themselves in the Astronomy Tower. They looked out over the balcony and watched as the castle had erupted in flames and the stench of dead corpses and burning bodies filled the air.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" Ron looked down at the ground below before looking at his girlfriend. He was going to wait. He had to wait. No, he told himself. What if they died? He had to tell her. He just had to.

"I was going to wait until after the battle to ask you this," he started, a little nervously. "But since, you know, we might die and everything, I don't want to wait any longer." Hermione felt a little tingle in her stomach before touching her hand. She did not want him to say anything that he would not normally say if they were not about to die.

"What is it?" she asked, a pit of butterflies in her stomach.

"Will you marry me?" he replied, nearly passing out because of his nerves. She was speechless. He wanted marry her? Oh my god, she could not believe it.

"Yes," she screamed. "Of course I will, Ron!" They shared a kiss and a bright light shot into the sky, exploding like fireworks. If it were not for the battle going on, they would have maybe believed that fireworks would have been possible. They thought that things were going to be perfect. They thought, no, they truly believed that things were going to be as they wanted from here on out.

"How touching," they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned to see Scabior and his snatchers standing there, smirks on their faces, wands extended. "Really, magnificent performances, everyone!" He snickered as he shot a curse at them. Hermione blocked it, and shot one of her own. They dueled for a little before Ron decided to join in. Before they knew it, all of the snatchers were dead except for Scabior. He stepped back and put his wand in his pocket, knowing when he was beaten.

"You know, Weasely," he said in a sinister tone. "I just saw your father a little bit ago." Ron tilted his head a little, confused at what he meant. He still kept his wand extended, but questioned him.

"What are you talking about," he snapped. "My father is safe and sound at the ministry."

"And you think the ministry is safe," the snatcher responded, laughing. "Good old you-know-who got a hold of your daddy-o before he could take out his wand." Ron felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"You're lying!"

"Now now," he said. "I'm not a death eater. Don't have the tattoo, you know. Never liked those things, anyway. But, back to the daddy issues-" He stopped for a second when he caught a glare from Hermione. "I had no say in the matter," he said. "We were told who to snatch and when we took your father to you-know-who, he killed him. I still suspect his body is where he died. Never did like to remove bodies, you-know-who." Ron felt a heat flow through his body as he pointed his wand forward. Before he could stop himself, the curse came out of his mouth.

"CRUCIO!" he screamed. Scabior fell to the floor and Ron walked over to him, kicking him in the teeth. He kept kicking and kicking, making blood pour from the snatcher's mouth. He pointed his wand and felt the tears spill from his eyes as he screamed the very curse that murdered his father. Avada Kedavra.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this chapter was very hard to write. I wanted to some major character things and it was very hard to do.**

**Snape: I wanted Snape to be his semi-douche self in this chapter, because his feelings for Lily are not present yet. I wanted to show his badassness as well with how he just takes out these death eaters without breaking a sweat without making him completely invincible.**

**Ginny's Death: Like I said earlier, I am not a Ginny fan, but that isn't the reason that I killed her off. I wanted a reason to show Molly's badass side and to see some more motivation for protecting family on the Weasely side of things. Ginny was also a good candidate because of her age. She was the youngest Weasely and the one that could least protect herself.**

**Lucius/Narcissa: I have been dreaming about writing this part for so long that it isn't even funny. Narcissa showing Lucius who's boss and Lucius dying by her wand. **

**Ron/Hermione - I felt like Ron would be the one to propose without a ring during a big battle because he thought that they were going to die. Hermione accepts, obviously, and things are all good for the Ronmione shippers. **

**Scabior - Okay, I put him in here because I felt like he would be the type to taunt them about their love and about Arthur's death. I wanted to kill this man off ever since I first read about his character. **

**Ron Murdering Scabior - I know it's a little out there for Ron, but I really think that Ron had to be the one to do it. Ron was the type that he was so angry over his father's death that he would go out for revenge. But, don't worry, he's not going to become a serial killer now.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hanging On

Back in the casing, shaking and pacing  
This is the tunnel's light  
Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting  
Look through the rifle's sight

Imagine Dragons - _Ready Aim Fire_

Love. A word that plagued his mind as a child. The way that he had been alone since birth made that clear. Love. A word that meant caring, that meant something special to everyone. Everyone except for him. He was one of those people that could not feel love. He only knew death. He only knew destruction. He only knew pain. He only knew how to make others fear him. He had never known caring or what it felt like to have someone genuinely want him around. Sure, Bellatrix wanted him around before she left, but she, too, wanted to leave him. What was the point of living if in the end, no one wants you alive. He was the most feared wizard to ever breathe, but was fear truly respect. People feared him, yes, but if he died, none of them would care. They would rejoice in his demise. They would throw parties and praise whoever murdered him.

The Dark Lord strode over the body of Arthur Weasely, a father. What had made him so dear to his children? What did he do to earn their affections? He wondered if they had bribed him or gave him some sort of trade in return for what he guessed was love. He looked upon the battle that now raged on Hogwarts. The skies were on fire and people were dying everywhere. They would have people that grieved over them, just like Arthur Weasely would, but he would not. His followers would turn on him in an instant and go over to the side of the Order of the Phoenix. He thought back to his first defeat and how all of his followers left him.

They did not care whether he was dead or not. They did not try to find him. They hoped that he was dead. They wanted him dead. Even though he was alive, he was better off dead. He walked closer to the cliff's edge and looked down at the water below. Oh, how it would be so easy to just drop off into demise, would it not? He took a step forward and smiled as he dropped off of the cliffside. He fell fast and easy, almost hitting the bottom. Within a second, he disapparated.

He ended up back in the Chamber of Secrets. Why he had come here was beyond him. He touched the stone carving of his ancestor's head. He found himself walking over to the basilisk's skeleton. It had been four years since the basilisk's defeat. He touched the fangs, avoiding the sharp points. He walked to the exit of the chamber and kept walking. He flew up a tunnel and found himself in a bathroom. He was about to walk out when a sound startled him. It was a giggle.

"Get out of my bathroom." a voice said from behind him. He spun around to see Moaning Myrtle, glaring at him. She was a ghost. She was the basilisk's first victim. He laughed at her and walked out of the bathroom.

He was now in a hallway. He was inside of Hogwarts. The bodies of students and death eaters alike surrounded him. He pulled out his wand and walked around. The halls were eroded away by spells and people were dead everywhere. He saw a little girl running away from something. He stood firm and she bumped into him. She looked up and screamed. He smiled at her and pointed his wand at her. With a flick of his wand, she was dead. He kept walking. He did not know what he was looking for, but he knew that he wanted revenge. Then it hit him. Severus.

Severus had betrayed him after he fell. He had gone to Dumbledore's side, while still remaining a death eater. He had to die. The Dark Lord kept walking, not looking for incoming spells or anything of the sort. He had put a protective spell around him so that he could walk freely without harm. A couple spells came at him, but they bounced off of the shield. He walked down a few stairs and hallways before he found himself coming to the entrance of the headmaster's office. Snape. He shot down the gargoyle and walked up the staircase.

He entered the office to find it empty. Well, almost empty. A portrait of Albus Dumbledore sat in the corner of the room. At the sight of him, Albus tensed a little.

"I knew it would be about time before you would show up, Tom." He hated his muggle name. Why did Albus have to call him that all of the time. His name was Lord Voldemort. He was Tom Riddle no longer.

"I have come for Snape, Albus," he said in a cool tone. "Where is he?" Dumbledore was about to respond when another pair of footsteps entered the room. The Dark Lord turned around to see Snape standing not even ten feet away. He felt a smile approach his face as he walked forward toward his disloyal servant.

"Severus," he said. "Oh, how I've been looking for you."

"I apologize, my lord-"

"Silence!" he felt himself scream. Severus nodded and he pointed his wand at the traitor. "You have been disloyal, Severus."

"My Lord, I-"

"When I say silence, I mean complete silence!" he screamed. He strode forward toward the traitor and kept his wand pointed precisely at his opponent's heart. "You have been disloyal, Snape. For that, you must die."

"My Lord-" The Dark Lord pulled his wand back and screamed the incantation almost in an agonizing tone.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" With that, Severus Snape was no more. He walked to the door, but turned around to the ornate office of all past headmasters. He pointed his wand and shot three fireballs. They all exploded behind him, erupting the whole room in flames. All of the portraits, the desks, every single piece of furniture would be reduced to ash. He walked out of the room and felt something like a smile approach his lips as the ancestral room became a fire pit.

He walked through the halls, making his way through crowds of fighting people. He found himself standing outside of the front doors of the Great Hall. He positioned his wand forward, slaying a few students in his path. Teachers turned to him, shooting curses at him. How funny, he thought to himself. These people are working for the light, or whatever they liked to call it, yet they were resorting to what they would prefer to call his level. It was quite amusing, but he did not focus on it for too long. He blocked their curses and killed them all.

He walked out of the front doors, into the quad. Soldiers and students fought, an even match between them. He was looking for Harry Potter. He needed to find him. It was imperative that he find the Potter boy. That was the only way he could sure his win. He needed to complete the prophecy. Nothing could stop him. His mouth nearly salivated with blood lust. He walked a little further toward the center of the quad.

The dying bodies around him pleased his nostrils. He paced back and forth, shooting killing curses at unsuspecting children. One of them, a boy who someone had called Nigel, looked to be no younger than a third year. He pointed his wand at the poor boy, slicing his throat. A girl across the battlefield screamed at the sight of the child's demise, pleasing the Dark Lord. He seemed to be rather enjoying himself, slaying random children that came near his grasp. He turned around, looking to make a final blow to the school itself. He thought that he had it in the bag. He was going to destroy the castle. But, before he could turn around fully, a wave of fire shot him back.

He looked up from the flames to see his former protege, Taya, in a battle stance. His clothes were slightly tattered and a streak of blood fell from his lip. The Dark Lord stood and grinned at the boy.

"Oh, Taya," he said, with a hint of sarcasm shot in his speech. "How wonderful it is to have you join the party!" The sight of the disloyal little prick made him want to just shoot a killing curse into his heart, but no, that was too merciful. He was going to take this little shit down slowly and painfully. He would regret the day that he came from his filthy mother's womb.

"Sorry I didn't bring a gift," the boy spat back at him. "I guess burning your corpse will have to do, won't it?" The two powerful fighters took a deep breath and prepared for the fight of their lives. The Dark Lord had confidence, but he knew full well that Taya had beaten him in practice duels before. He had to be swift. He had to be decisive. He had to win. He just had to.

* * *

Narcissa, Bella, Draco and Harry emerged from the dungeons to see the bloodshed that was covering the castle. Bellatrix immediately went into battle, taking out the people that she had once called comrades. Narcissa went to follow, but stopped and hugged her son. She pulled away from him and looked to Harry.

"Take care of him." she said to him, gesturing toward her only son. He was the only thing left to her apart from her sister, and he was in the care in whom some would say was more wanted by the Dark Lord than immortality itself. Harry nodded, expecting her to then part ways, but as things usually went for him, he got the opposite. Narcissa pulled him into a motherly hug and sped off into battle with her sister. He felt a tug on his arm and he looked up to see Draco pulling him down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Harry screamed. He got no response. Draco pulled him up various staircases before deciding to apparate. They found themselves in the Astronomy tower, below deck. Above them, they could hear someone crying. It sounded like someone they knew. No. No, it could not be him. Harry ran up the stairs and found himself staring into Hermione's eyes as she held a weeping Ron.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them. Ron was in complete hysterics. He had been so close to his father. They were like best mates, and Voldemort had to ruin it all. He wept into Hermione's arms, just wanting the war to end. He just wanted it all to stop.

"What's-" Draco started to say as he ascended the staircase, but stopped when he saw Ron. He ran over and sat beside him. "Hermione," he said. "What happened? Is he hurt?" Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she kissed Ronald on the forehead. She did not want to tell anyone what had just happened, but she guessed that she would have to sooner or later. Molly would want to know what happened to her husband, as well as the rest of Ron's family.

"Mr. Weasely was murdered by Voldemort," she spat out, feeling a few tears fall from her cheek. "Voldemort took him from the Ministry and executed him in front of all of his soldiers."

"How did you find that out?" Harry asked, almost too curiously. Mr. Weasely was like a father to him and in full honesty, part of him could not fully believe that another parental figure was gone. This could not be truly happening.

"Scabior and his snatchers came for us," she said. "We took out all of the snatchers, but when it came to just him, he put his wand away and just taunted Ron about his father."

"Maybe he's lying!" Harry nearly screamed back.

"I doubt it," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If anything, we should count ourselves lucky. We can go find the body, can't we? I doubt Voldemort would take the trouble of creating an Inferi or something like that while there's a battle raging. He will leave it for later." Ron felt a lump in his throat approach. He did not know what an Inferi was, but if Voldemort was making it, it must be unspeakably horrible.

Hermione stood up, tears flowing down her cheeks. Before anyone could stop her, she apparated out of the room. Within seconds, she was back with a stunned death eater. Everyone back and pointed their wands at him. Well, all except for Ron, who was still quivering on the ground. Hermione ripped his mask off so that she could see his eyes. Draco did not recognize him, so he was probably just a common soldier. Voldemort usually kept those soldiers as pawns. He would send them into battle first, and if they died, he'd send in more. He did not like to waste what he liked to call "worthy meat".

Hermione stepped forward a little and pointed her wand at him. She used the innervate charm, and he instantly was relieved of the stun. He moved to stand up, but was disarmed. He sat down, obviously outnumbered.

"Tell us where Arthur Weasely was assassinated!" Hermione heard a voice come from behind her. She turned to see Ron, standing, seeing red. He had his wand pointed at the disarmed death eater, anger fuming from everywhere in his body. This man did not kill his father, he knew that, but he served the man who killed his father. His father was now a causality of the war. His father was dead – because of the monster that this man served. He pointed his wand forward and spoke again.

"Where was Arthur Weasely assassinated!" he screamed. Hermione went to comfort him, but he pushed her to the side slightly. He ran at the man and punched him in the face.

"WHERE DID THAT BASTARD KILL MY FATHER!" he was screaming at a volume that he thought could get no louder. The pain that he felt in his heart was unimaginable to most, well, all except Harry, who walked forward. He pulled Ron back and held him tight, gesturing for Hermione to do the questioning. She walked over to the man and as expected, showed somewhat of a lack of spine.

"Please tell us the location where Voldemort killed Arthur Weasely." The man did not give a response.

"FUCK THIS," Ron screamed from the other end of the room, where Harry was holding him. "JUST KILL THE SLIMY GIT! WE CAN FIND HIM ON OUR OWN!" Tears were streaming down his face as he fought back the urge to take Harry's wand and kill this man himself. Draco sensed this, and officially took charge of the interrogation.

"Now," the blonde said to the death eater, grabbing him by his hair. "I could just let my friend over here loose on you, but where would that leave us? I'm going to give you three seconds before I let him loose." He let go of the man's hair and stepped out of the way. "One." Harry loosened a little, but still kept a hold on Ron. "Two." Ron screamed in fury as he struggled to get out of Harry's grip. He just wanted to gut this man's throat. He just wanted to get answers. He just wanted revenge. Draco smirked as he looked into the eyes of the death eater. He was going to cave in. It was only a matter of fear. "Th-" he started, but the man caved in, as he suspected.

"The body is on the cliff about a mile away from here!" he nearly spat out in one breath. He was hyperventilating as Hermione nodded. They knew exactly where that was. They prepared to apparate when Ron finally was released.

"Please," the man begged. "Spare me! Please!"

"Did your 'Dark Lord' spare my father?"

He ran over to the death eater and picked him up. Hermione went to stop him, but she was pulled back by Harry. The raven-haired boy knew exactly what he was feeling and was not going to stop him. He was feeling an unbelievable mix of pain and anger that one could only imagine unless they had lost a parent. Harry had lost both, so he knew what was going through his best mate's mind as he watched him take his anger out. Ron walked over to the balcony and put the man on the edge. With a firm shove, the man went flying into a crater of flame and burning bodies. His screams were faintly heard as they apparated out of the astronomy tower.

They found themselves in the precise place that the death eater was talking about. Now an empty space, they stood where the death eaters had stood before they began their assault on Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry were about to go looking for Arthur's body when they heard a deafening scream of pure agony from behind them. They turned around to see Ron holding a body in his arms. Weeping louder than ever before. They ran to him and Hermione let out a cross between a gasp and a scream. It was the corpse of Arthur Weasely. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and everyone, including Draco, shed tears due to the death of a true patriarch.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is part three out of four of the finale. The next chapter is gonna be a big one, due to it being part four out of four. **

**I just want to say thank you to anyone who's been reading this. I've spent months writing this and it is truly a special story for me. **

**Oh, and I'm not sure about writing more of Voldemort's POV and I have an idea that I might implement - I'm not sure yet. I'm open to suggestions, so REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	15. Chapter 15: Father & Son

**Author's Note:**

**This is the FINALE. The final part of Fire In The Water. There will be an epilogue. **

_**CAUTION:**_

**This chapter has many feels. Get a box of tissues and read on. **

* * *

Harry walked into the hospital wing. It was a terrifyingly depressing atmosphere. Molly Weasely sat with Ron and the rest of her children as they grieved over the two family members that they had lost. Hermione was there with them, crying over the man that would have been her father-in-law. Harry stood at the other end of the room, crying to himself. He felt a hand lock with his, and he looked up to see gray eyes staring into his. He pulled his boyfriend into a loving kiss, trying to stop crying. It did not make it any better. Actually, it made it worse. It hit him for the first time since they returned from the cliffside that if Voldemort was not there, he had to be in the castle somewhere, looking for him. He would find out that Lucius had failed, and he would come for Draco. He would come for Draco. Sensing that something was wrong, Draco pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry responded. Damn, why did he have to be so obvious. "Stay here with Hermione and Ron. There's something I have to do." Somehow, he hoped that Draco would just let him go and stay safe, but then he remembered who he was dating.

"Are you mad?" he snapped. "You have to be joking!" He could not believe it. Harry actually wanted to leave. He actually thought that he would let him go off into battle while he stayed put. That's not how he played. It was either they go together, or not at all. What did Harry not understand about them staying together. If that sadistic bastard was going to come after him or Harry, they would both be there – protecting one another.

"I just don't want anyone else to die because of me," Harry said. "If something happened to you, I'd just-" Draco shut him up with a kiss that rose above all of the others that they had shared. It was wet with tears on Draco's end, and hot with passion from Harry's end. Hot and cold; that's what they were. They were total opposites, but all in the same. The love that they had for each other expanded past events and present troubles. They were each other's past, present, and future. They were connected on more than just a magical level. It was almost like their souls had belonged to each other from the beginning.

When they broke apart, their eyes were locked. Grey to green. In Harry's eyes, Draco was pulled into a land of trees, grasses and blissful skies. He saw the peace and calm tranquility that was Harry. He saw a picnic, a family get together. Him playing with two little children under a tree. One with green eyes; one with grey. In Draco's eyes, Harry was pulled into a winter wonderland. He saw Christmas trees, presents and a wonderful dinner with the Weaselys. He saw Draco sitting beside him, laughing at what would seem to be a funny joke that he had told. He saw himself laughing and kissing him, rings on their fingers.

"I'm not letting you go," the blonde said. "Not without me." He pulled away from his boyfriend, yet kept their hands together. He looked out into the madness that was the battlefield and pulled the raven-haired boy in. The sky was falling down, but they were holding it up – growing stronger by the minute.

* * *

Taya found himself in the most awkward of positions as the Dark Lord snickered at him. The man who had acted as his mentor at a time where he was at his lowest wore a sinister smile that made him seemed even more demonic and evil than ever before. A look of blood lust clouded his red irises as he drew his wand back slightly.

"I am so glad that you have decided to arrive," the Dark Lord shouted. "It saves me the strenuous effort of tracking you down." He stepped back a little, his bare feet grazing over the broken pebbles on the ground. He held his white yew wand in his hand as his sinister smile covered his face, giving him an ongoing sense of pleasure within his victory. Taya remained silent as he stepped closer to his old master, rotating small pebbles in his hand. He just had to push off the fight long enough for Harry to come for the final blow. When Harry got there, the Dark Lord would be no more. He just had to stall a little more.

"Come, little boy," Voldemort mocked. "Shoot your innocent little flames. They are no match for my strength. My ferocity!" Taya smirked as he kicked his foot forward, sending a tremor of rock toward the Dark Lord. A rock shot from beneath him, sending him into the air.

"Boom" was all that Taya could say as he prepared for a counterstrike from any of the surrounding death eaters. None of them stepped forward. None of them were going to fight. He was about to question why, but was stopped when he saw the faint line of a shield blocking their way. Of course. The Dark Lord wanted him all to himself. He wanted to finish his old protege off.

Voldemort reached the ground with a soft touch on his feet. He held an angry expression on his face as he pulled his wand out. He went to make a flick of a spell, but a stunning charm came at him. He blocked it with ease, and looked up to see the identity of his attacker. It was none other than Neville Longbottom, wand extended, ready to protect. A chorus of laughter surrounded them as the death eaters watched the feeble attempt at a stun.

"You won't touch him!" Neville screamed.

"Shut up, Longbottom," Taya snapped at him. "I've-" He was cut off by a blast from Voldemort's wand. Taya looked up and felt the familiar sting of the Cruciatus curse enter his bloodstream. He writhed in pain on the ground, screaming from the bottom of his gut.

"Oh, Taya," Voldemort spat. "Do you have a little boyfriend? Not to judge your taste in men, but you could do better." The boy looked up, still in a torturous pain. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly and the wounds were being covered in salt. "Too bad your mudblood mother wasn't here to see this," he taunted. "Or about your father? What would he say?" Neville went to attack, but was struck back down by a stunning charm. There was no sense killing him. To the Dark Lord, it would be more pleasing to have him watch his love slowly die before joining him in a burning hell.

"Shut up about my mother-"

"But your father," Voldemort continued. "You never knew your father. Did you, boy?" He stepped closer, tracing his hands around the boy's form, worsening the curse. "I do remember your mother."

"Shut-" he was stopped by his own screaming from the shock of electric-like pain surging through his system.

"She was a lovely woman," he taunted. "One of my last wenches. She still had some fight in her. Just the way that I like them. Soft, with a touch of fire." Taya tried to fight the curse, but the torture was too severe. He wanted to slay his former master for talking about his mother like that. Voldemort turned to his followers and lowered the shield that kept his followers at bay. They started to come forward, but stopped,awaiting orders. "You know," he yelled at them. "As the time drew closer to when I was to kill the Potters, I realized that I might have some weakness." A gasp was heard here and there, but he continued. "I was not the wizard that I was a few years prior. Something was weakening me and I needed something to ensure longevity." He put his foot on Taya's burning face. "I needed an heir."

"B-B-But my lord," a voice said from behind him. "You did not have an heir, correct. We had to rely on the Lucius for most of our information."

"You will speak when I allow you, Scrimshaw," Voldemort spat. "But, alas, you are incorrect once again. I did have an heir. He was born on the eve of my leave for the Potters. The night that the Potter boy defeated me temporarily." A gasp was heard from Taya's windpipe. Voldemort looked down to him and prodded him with his wand. "That's right, boy," he said. "The 30th day of October. Familiar day, isn't it?" Taya gulped slightly, knowing what was coming. He knew exactly what his former master was going to say; he just did not want to believe it. "You've always known of your father. I am your father."

"NO!" a voice screamed from the entrance to the castle. Bellatrix stood there, mouth agape, her wand held loosely in her hand. She ran to Taya and attempted to throw the Dark Lord back. He flew back a few feet, but stayed standing up. Taya was released from the torture, and Neville stood from the stun. The three of them stood their ground as the death eaters closed in. They prepared for a fight, but the exact opposite happened.

"No," Voldemort declared. "They're mine." The death eaters fanned back and Voldemort took his stance. He pulled his wand back and Taya leaped into action. He summoned a wall of rock, blocking off the Avada Kedavra before it even left his wand. Bellatrix went to fight, but Taya held her back.

"What are you doing, poppet," she screeched. "We need to work together."

"No," he replied. "Nobody else is getting hurt." Taya leaped from behind the wall and charged into battle. Green light exploded from the Dark Lord's wand again and again, but Taya evaded and evaded. He flew into the air and came down with a wave of fire. Voldemort threw himself into a shielded ball of magic, protecting himself from the flames. The fire was great, but he was stronger. He threw another Avada Kedavra at his son, but it was of no use. The spell was avoided and Taya was on an onslaught of fire, sliding around the quad**th a snarl growling through his teeth. He threw tunnels of wind and fire, raising pillars of rock. He was going anything possible to keep himself out of the green light.

The battle came to a head as Voldemort was finally caught by a fire blast. He flew back and hit the stone wall. Taya moved into position to attack, but then just as he was ready to attack, the unthinkable happened. The man from before, Scrimshaw, ran up to the Dark Lord's aid, holding his wand out. He shot a curse at Taya, and it was redirected with simplicity. Scrimshaw smirked as he saw his opening. He flicked his wand, but not at Taya. A stream of green light shot out of his wand and went straight toward Bellatrix. She looked into the light, knowing what was to come. Within seconds, she fell back onto the pavement – dead.

It was at that moment that everyone had found their way to the quad. Hermione and Ron were the first in, followed by Molly Weasely, and then Narcissa. Behind her, Harry and Draco came to see Bella's limp form laying on the stone. Taya's eyes filled with tears as he turned to the Scrimshaw man. Unbelievable rage entered his body and with a flick of his wrist, the man was beheaded. His neck snapped in half and his body's blood emptied like a gourd of red water on the stone ground of the quad. Voldemort stood nearly feet from Taya, a smirk of his face. He went to attack, but Taya was one step ahead of him. He raised his arms and there were gravel ropes holding him down. Taya kept a stone cold expression as he took a deep breath. He spun his arms around and a giant typhoon of fire erupted around Voldemort. Wait. Not just around him. It was on him. The fire at at his flesh, pulling his skin and tissue apart like they were simple pieces of parchment in a rainstorm. He let out one long scream before the flames took the last of him. With that, the Dark Lord was gone.

Taya ran to Bellatrix's body, tears streaming down his face. His only family, the only person to really care about him was dead. He put his head into her chest and let out a scream that broke the hearts of everyone in hearing range. A few death eaters started to run away, but Taya's eyes snapped open. He spun around and with a flick of his wrists, they were all caught in a wave of fire, dying more and more by the second. He fell back into Bella's chest and cried his hardest. Bella was his mother, not biologically, but the only motherly figure that he had come to know. Neville stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Neville looked at Bellatrix's body as he held the boy that he had grown to fiercely care about. He mustered up some courage and placed a kiss lightly on the boy's head, whispering in his ear.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered. "I've got you." They laid there for a few minutes, holding each other. Taya pulled away and gave his motherly figure's corpse a hug. His tear fell from his cheek onto her lip. He cried and cried as he held her body. He loved her.. She was the only thing that really mattered to him at all. That was when something extraordinary happened.

The veins in her body started to glow green – the same shade of green as the curse that struck her in the chest. The green light pulsed inside of her and just as Taya let go of her, her eyes snapped open. The green light shot out of her mouth and into the sky. The clouds erupted in a green explosion and suddenly, Bella was breathing. The crowd of students and teachers screamed in joy and happiness as she was revived. They did not know how, but she had been brought back from the dead.

"Taya?" Bellatrix said, her voice a little hoarse. "What's going-" she was stopped by the boy's arms wrapping around her, pulling her into the tightest of all hugs. Taya broke from the hug and looked at Neville, who was smiling a brilliant smile. He ran forward and pulled the Longbottom boy into his arms. Taya pulled away slightly and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart and he shot a light into the sky, cracking and booming light fireworks. They had won the war. They had brought Bella back. Everything was going to turn out perfect.

* * *

The room around him was black, almost like the cloak that he had once wore. His eyes had turned a shade of silvery-green and he was naked. Oh, shit. He was naked. He tried to cover himself up, but there was nothing to do so with. He looked forward to see a faint look of a woman coming forward toward him. She had long, dark red hair and her green eyes seemed to illuminate in the darkness. She walked closer and closer to him and he realized who she was. She was Lily Potter.

"Where am I?" he questioned quite roughly, not being fine with talking to a victim of his. She was a muggle-born as well. She was not worthy of his grace. Or so he thought.

"Some call it 'The Other Side'," she spoke, almost in an angelic voice. "Those who have passed on come through here to see what they have done wrong and see if they deserve punishment."

"Surely," he said. "I do not need punishment, mudblood. You and your husband deserved to die. Your son narrowly escaped me, but so help me-"

"STOP!" he heard a bellowing voice come from the other end of the room. Three men came walking toward him. He recognized the first as none other than Albus Dumbledore, with James Potter and Severus Snape following from behind. They looked years younger, almost in their twenties each. Just as Voldemort believed that this would be the end of those arriving, a larger group of people, well, spirits started coming closer and closer. They did not have faces, but that is what made them so terrifying. The Dark Lord found himself on a rock in the middle of what seemed like a cave. He could tell he was surrounded by water by the sound of it sloshing around. The room lit up and he saw them, naked bodies of what looked like zombie-esque corpses crawling out of the water and up the rocks to him. He looked for his wand, but he did not have one.

"You cannot use magic here, Tom," he heard Dumbledore say. "You must suffer your punishment." The bodies grabbed at Riddle's legs, pulling him down. He screamed as he kicked at them, trying to shake himself free. He managed to find a boat and scurried over to it. He got into the boat and pushed out into the water, looking for an exit. That was when the light went out.

"All shall be seen," Severus's voice bellowed through the darkness. "All will be resolved. Because in the end, nothing shall go unpunished." It was then that Riddle felt the boat shift a little in the water. Out of nowhere, the boat turned over and he fell into the black water. He felt the hands of the corpses grab his legs, pulling him down. He could not die again. He had committed too many crimes. They pulled him lower and lower into the abyss and he felt the bodies grab at his face, ribs, and arms. He tried to scream, but his mouth could not open. He was going to suffer. He was going to enternally live through this torture. He was nothing. He was nothing.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. **

**That was the final part of the finale. Like I said, I have written the epilogue, and am planning on writing a sequel. I should have the first chapter of that story up in a week or two. **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
